When I'm home
by Kurotsuki Hikyo
Summary: Rin went to high school and re-meets all of her childhood friends. Len had a crush on Rin since grade school but the girl's too dense to notice. And so,Miku came in and is trying hard on making them together much to Len's dismay.
1. Chapter 1: I'm back!

Whee my first fanfic :3 hope it's okay though…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Vocaloids!

**Chapter 1**: I'm back!

* * *

Rin' POV

"Name's Kagamine Rin, Age 15, Likes Oranges and Road Rollers, Nice to meet you." I heard a light laugh when I said that, but still, seriously Road Rollers are cool! Well anyway today is the first day I began my life as a student in the Crypton Academy.

"Rinny! Here! Here!" a green haired girl said to me in delight as she pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"You can seat next to Hatsune-san there" said Kiyoteru-sensei.

When I took the seat Miku whispers, "Rinny! Glad you're finally transferred here, I've been waiting for days!"

"It's only been yesterday! Also you don't know how nervous I was in there," I sighed, "I mean the first day always takes the pressure out of you" Miku giggled, we were best friend since grade school but we went separate ways ever since my dad had a new job so this is the first time I've seen her in years.

"Err… Miku? Who are you winking to?"

"No one," she just smiled, and then I gave her the usual 'wha?' look.

"Okay class!" Kiyoteru-sensei began, "today we're going to-"

* * *

The class ended longer than I thought it would be and it was time for break! Finally! I got sick of sitting.

"Rinny! You little… why didn't you just tell us that you'll be transferring here today?" the red haired girl shouted as the break starts.

"Teto! Hehe sorry bout that, I wanna surprise you a little," I replied.

"Well you did a good job on that! It's been a long time since we seen each other. Hmm… lemme see… since grade school?"

I laughed, "I see you haven't changed since then, Kaito," I said when I saw him licking his three topped ice cream.

"What can I say…? Ice cream is justice!" seems like he found out where I was going with it.

"Hiya Rin! Welcome back," started the red-haired male.

"Yup, good to be back, Teddy bear!"

"Seriously, for the last, time its Ted!" all of us then laughed like hard. I forgot how it's fun to hang out with these guys. I regretted the day when I had to move out... I had to say good bye to all of them… not to mention that I even had to sell my very own steam roller! Which, Mom said it was too big for us to move to the new house.

"Okay guys lets go to the cafeteria! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Miku whine.

"Wait, where's the others?" I asked.

"Oh, the rest in a different class, we'll be seeing them in the cafeteria so let's go already!" said Miku then she pushed us out of the class. Geez, she's still haven't changed alright…

~Cafeteria~

"WHAT? What do mean you don't have leeks? Look here woman, Leek, is one of the most- no, the most important food in the universe!" I see this one hasn't changed either…

"Chill man it's not like you'll die or anything," I said as I _tapped_ his back.

"OUCH! What'd you that for- Rinny?"

"Yup! I'm back long time no see Mikuo!" then a green haired girl with a goggle on her head entered the cafeteria.

"Rin! I heard you've transferred!" that's Gumi, she always follows me for some reason. Geh did she become taller than me? I put my hand on my forehead and began for the moment of truth… "Ri- Rin?"

"I-I-I lost…" I mumbled in the corner. Gumi's a year younger than me so of course I'm at the corner! mopping, weeping, sulking… Then after a few minutes I got out of the corner and asked "Which reminds me where's Len? I haven't seen him yet."

"Any ideas?" asked Ted while chomping down his French bread along with Teto. When did they have that?

"Ah, he texted me a while ago he'll be coming tomorrow," Kaito said then took a big bite out of his ice cream, I can see two flavors already gone.

"Hee~ so Rin-Rin missed Len the most~" Miku grinned while she put her fingers on her mouth. I wish she could stop calling me that.

"Wha- what? No way! Why would I miss that guy?" I felt a little blush on my cheek but I tried to hide it. Len's just a friend, yeah, just a friend. I did like him in the past, but it's just in the past! Time's changes you know.

We stopped talking and rested our self on the table nearby. Kaito, as usual eating his ice cream, except that I saw he added another five flavour. Miku and Mikuo are fighting for a raw leek, no surprises there, I bet they finish up all of the others

"That's mine! You should be grateful that I gave you one!" she shouted as she continues fighting Mikuo.

"Oh yeah? You have four of them! Share some lil sis!"

"Mikuo, you should shut up you know?" said the cell phone girl.

"Whoa Neru, I didn't see you there." I jumped in surprise.

"Welcome back Rin, just wanna scare you a little," not taking her eyes off the phone but I can see a smile on her face.

"Yeah, good to be back!" I wonder who she's always texting in there, it's been like that since grade school. Anyway Ted and Teto was talking to each other while munching their bread, I'm eating my oranges and Gumi ate her carrot as she laughs at the twin's fight, I couldn't help to laughed as well.

_Ding~ Dong~_

Ah! Class starts better go back. All of the gang went to their class as the bell rings.

Errr…. What was the next class again? ... Oh yeah History. I hate that subject, Math too, and science too. Well I hate them all! School's probably the worst invention the government ever made. I sighed.

"Now Rin that's not nice" opps I didn't realize I was talking out loud. Wait… L-Len? "Yup it's me, welcome back." It is him. In person, not in letters or in E-mails, it's him. I walked closer to him and put my arms around his neck gently as I whispers.

"Yeah, good to be back…"

"Rin…, yea-"

"hehe you thought I was seriously doing it now don't you?" I smirked, letting of my grip.

"a!" looks like he can only said that for now hehe, he still hasn't changed alright, it's always fun teasing someone especially Len!

"Hm? What's wrong with you guys?" I asked turning behind.

They sighed, "Nothing." What? Oh well.

* * *

The words really… well you know xDD but the next chapter will be long! I promise that! 8DD (I think...)

So~ how was it? Should I countinue? Tell me when you review!... Review! xD


	2. Chapter 2: A request

Hiki: Alright! we've been approved! and thanks for reviewing guys!

Len: Awesome! you update it today? i thought it was going to be like 2-3 days later.

Hiki: Yeah... but i got tired of waiting. I wanna update it now! xD

Rin: Anyway lets cut the phase. Hiki-chan does not own us vocaloids.

Hiki: why? D:

Rin: Ignoring* Len!

Len: Clicks button*

**Chapter 2**: A request

* * *

Miku's POV

Today's gonna be awesome! I got a call from Rin yesterday that she' going to be transfer here… today! Hehe I can't wait to see the peep's face when they'll see her face when she passes that door! She only told the news to me though. _Waku waku doki doki. _

I kept grinning through the whole walk of the school. Crypton Academy isn't that far. It only takes a few turns.

"Miku! Wait up!"

"Kaito! Morning!" yup it's Shion Kaito. The blue-haired-ice-cream guy. "Whoa, you look kinda tired today." Well he is. I saw some black rings under his eyes.

"Oh this? Well it's nothing, really. I just got some stomach ache from eating all that ice creams." He said rubbing his tummy. "But because of that I, Shion Kaito have been entitled as the 'Prince of Ice' cuz I won that ice eating contest." I laughed, knew it.

"If it's hurting you that much then why don't you just stop it?" then his mouth turned into an 'O' shape… ':O' … yeah something likes that. Suddenly before he could start, Neru quickly gave one of her flying kicks to Mikuo once she saw him. _Ouch_ that's gotta hurts.

"That's for taking my cell phone, I forgot to gave you one yesterday." Said Neru, calmly while texting her phone. Mikuo just lie there on the ground… sleeping… snoring. Well he was half asleep when we went out of the house and after all those years he have invented the way to sleeping walking while knowing where you're going. His stupidity impresses me.

_Ding~ Dong~_

The bell rang and we all hurried to school. Mikuo still laying there on the ground… sleeping… snoring.

~In Class~

"Seriously Miku just tell us!"

"No way! That would ruin the fun Teto-chan!" replied Miku. Geez everyone's so persistent, can't blame them though.

"Is it someone you like?" asked Ted, eating his morning bread.

"Yup!" everyone raised their eyebrows. Especially Ted… don't know why though. Then Kiyoteru-sensei came in. I giggled for a while, Kaito must be happy right now.

"Okay class good morning, today your homeroom teacher isn't here today for some reason so I'm here to take her place." Said Kiyoteru-sensei after all of us sat down. "Right, there's going to be a new student transfer today," hurry up already! "Come in now."

"Name's Kagamine Rin, Age 15, Likes Oranges and Road Rollers, Nice to meet you." I giggled at the last statement.

"Isn't that Rin?" said Kaito.

"It's Rinny!" said Teto. _Whispers whispers whispers. _Kaito, Teto and Ted's eyes are big as a saucer. I could just laugh, but it'll be best if I don't though.

"Rinny! Here! Here!" I shouted in delight.

"You can sit next to Hatsune-san there" said Kiyoteru-sensei. Lucky!

Rin took a seat next to me. "Rinny! Glad you're finally transferred here, I've been waiting for days!"

"It's only been yesterday! Also you don't know how nervous I was in there, I mean the first day always takes the pressure out of you" she sighed but I just laughed a little. We were best friends since grade school- well I think you guys already read the situation in chapter 1, so I'm gonna skip this. *winks* "err… Miku? Who are you winking to?"

"No one," I smiled, and then she gave me this usual wha-? Looks.

"Okay class!" Kiyoteru-sensei began, "today we're going to"-

* * *

Whew! The class went on longer than I thought it would be… I need some energy…

"Rinny! You little… why didn't you just tell us that you'll be transferring here today?" shouted Teto in surprise, but I can tell that she's really happy.

"Teto! Hehe sorry bout that, I wanna surprise you guys a little," Rin laughed, yup and it was a success alright!

"Well you did a good job on that! It's been a long time since we seen each other. Hmm… lemme see… since grade school?" kaito said as he licking his ice cream. Didn't he have a stomach ache from eating all those yesterday? It's not my fault if he got one again today.

"I see you haven't changed since then, Kaito,"

"What can I say…? Ice cream is _justice_!" _NOT!_ They gave you pain.

"Hiya Rin! Welcome back," said Ted munching his bread along with Teto.

"Yup, good to be back, Teddy bear!" teased Rin.

"Seriously, for the last, time its Ted!" then we all laughed. So Rin still remembers all of us. I wonder how she'll react when she see 'him' though. Now that's an event to remember!

"Okay guys lets go to the cafeteria! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" I whine. Seriously you have some responsibility to take care of Rin, I got excited all morning that I dashed out of the house without having any breakfast.

"Wait, where's the others?" Rin asked.

"Oh, the rest in a different class, we'll be seeing them in the cafeteria so let's go already!" I said pushing them out of the door. If I let them stay here any longer then they'll never move and forgot to eat! My tummy can't wait that long!

~Cafeteria~

"WHAT? What do mean you don't have leeks? Look here woman, it's one of the most- no, the _most_ important food in the universe!" you think I was shouting at the cafeteria lady? Well think again! Only my stupid twin older brother would do something like that. I, for once, packed my own bento = leeks, yum!

"OUCH! What'd you that for- Rinny?" said Mikuo apparently Rin _tapped _Mikuo's back and that's gotta be hurts since he shouted the word 'OUCH' harder than the word 'WHAT'.

"Neru, aren't you going to greet Rinny like everyone else?" I asked Neru who were behind me, hiding, with her cell phone glued to her eyes.

"Nahh, I want to scare her a bit for not telling me she's transferring here." Then Gumi came through the cafeteria door, she looks so happy. To Gumi, Rin is like her role-model who she's always looks up to, but now it seems that Gumi's looking down at Rin… Literally.

"Ri- Rin?" Gumi said in a worried tone.

"I-I-I lost…" said the gloomy Rin in the corner. "Which reminds me where's Len? I haven't seen him yet." Looks like she's finally got out from the corner.

"Hee~ so Rin-rin missed Len the most~" I teased her a little. Well not a little it might be a big blow to her.

"Wha- what? No way! Why would I miss that guy?" Rin said stammered a little. It seems like I'm the one who can hear her' stammering' whatever that is. Well anyway enough of the talking and let's eat! We went to the empty table, it's the largest table in the area. The other student didn't dare to touch it. Well we are popular in school. I mean we have the blishies, Kaito, Ted and probably that stupid brother of mine. Also don't forget the shota! The cuties, Neru, Teto, Gumi, Rin and the beauty, which is _me_! Oh there's other beauties too, Luka and Gakupo. They aren't here today either. Luka and Gakupo are a year above us so the seniors must have it hard today too.

"I'll take that thank you!" said Mikuo grabbing one of my leeks and put it in his mouth, see what I mean. My mouth turned into a box. People can just call me Hachune Miku right now… What? who's Hachune you asked… I don't know.

"Mikuo you bastard!" I snapped and took a leek from my pocket and use it as a sword. "This means war, brother." We fought through the break and I won, of course. Instruction of the day… DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE LEEKS.

Well… we're currently walking in the hallway. Everyone hurried up for the next class… what was it? Err… world history? Man… I hate that class in a good way of course (is there even one?) I heard Rin's mumbling something. She's probably cursing the school right now like she did in grade school.

"Now Rin that's not nice" Len said, grinning. "Yup it's me, welcome back." He said as if can read Rin's mind. _Waku waku doki doki! _Now what will you do Rin? God this is so exciting that I can burst anytime now. Rin took a step forward then another as she warps her arms around Len's neck and whispers.

"Yeah, good to be back…"

"Rin…" _KITA! KITA! KITA! "yea"-_

"hehe you thought I was seriously doing it now don't you?" she said, smirking.

"a!" Rin got him again (he got you too) things never change.

"Hm? What's wrong with you guys?" she said turning around.

We all sighed, "Nothing." I see we all expecting the same thing.

Len's POV

Darn it! And here I thought I was changing a bit…

"Len! How long are you mopping the floor down there, class's starting!" shouted Rin from the classroom and I'm still here at the hallway.

"Yeah hurry up will ya!" said the red-clothes and brown haired woman holding a bottle of sake. Geh! I hurried up to the classroom as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw Kaito, Miku, Teto and Ted put their ice cream, leek and Breads away. Meiko-sensei is certainly frightening. I, too, scared when I'm with her because of the following:-

1) She always dresses me up in this weird clothing.

2) She always took and picture of me dressing up along with BAKAito, Miku, Mikuo etc, etc, etc…

3) She always hugged me out of nowhere.

4) And lastly! She always dresses me up in weird clothing!

"Who are you? Are you the one who's transferring here?" not good! Meiko's already in front of Rin. She might do _something_.

"The name's Kagamine Rin and yeah! I just transferred here!" She said and smiled without a care in the world. Rin's still cute as always. I felt like I'm in bliss… Wait! That's not the problem here!

"Kagamine Rin… you're so cute!" Meiko said hugging Rin as if she's hugging a kitten. I glared at Meiko… no one can hug Rin other than me!

"Psst… bear with it," Miku whispers at the choking Rin. Well she did eat her Oranges when Meiko hugged her. "I've been killed more than you."

"Same here," Teto sighed, "but I think Len been through it more than us though."

"Shut it!" I whisper. I hate shotacons… they should disappear from the face of the earth… I wish I could push them into a nuclear bomb or something… I think that'll shut them up... mumble, mumble, mumble...

Rin's POV

What the heck's with this teacher? Has she lost it? I just sat there while I pushed her away from me.

"Hahaha, sorry about that," she said letting go of me. "My name's Meiko, Meiko Sakine, welcome to class 2-A! And by the way, your homeroom teacher is me." She said, pointing her thumb to herself. "I'll be teaching you world history lessons too." Oh great, just great.

I saw Len glaring at the teacher like mad. Kaito secretly ate his ice cream, thank goodness Meiko-sensei noticed it. Miku laughed when Meiko beat Kaito up. Ted and Teto were cheering for Kaito's life meter so it wouldn't drop so easily. I was laughing along with Miku that is, until I saw Len staring into space. I got up from my seat and tap him on the shoulder. This time it's a real tap.

"Huh? What? Oh Rin, what's up?" he said in surprise.

"Err… nothing, just felt like doing that," I said, not so sure what I was doing earlier.

~And soon after the school's finish~

Len POV

"Man, I just can't stop thinking about Rin," I mumbled.

"What was that?" pops Miku, suddenly. I blushed like hell.

"Wha!" I jumped, "I… she… err… wha… bye see you tomorrow!" I shouted and ran out of the classroom. Seriously what's with people these days, they keep popping!

"Don't worry Len… we're your best friends so we can understand you a little," said Kaito beside me. See what I mean!

"Yup that's why you can count on us!" said Miku. Where did she come from?

"Wha- what are you morons talking about?" I shouted. There's no one around us so it's no problem to shout out loud. But even if there are I don't think I can keep myself from shouting at these idiots.

"Aww… Len's so cute!"

"Yup," joined Kaito. *kacha* Then I quickly pounce on him.

"Give it back! It's not for sell you BAKAito!" I shouted, he always says that it's for memorable pictures but it turns out he sells the pictures to buy some ice cream. Ice loving jerk.

Then not long after, Rin came to the room, "What are you guys doing... sorry for intruding..."

"Wait Rin! It's not how it's look like!"

* * *

"So that's how it's really happens," Rin laughed.

"Yeah! You should have seen the picture… wait where was it…" said Kaito.

"Oh you mean this?" I asked as I handing his broken-piece-of-junk camera to its stupid owner. "By the way what are you doing here Rin?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." She said with Kaito weeping in the background. "Miku called me here."

"Yup! So Rin, do you have any umbrella with you cause I forgot to bring one." Come to think of it… it's rainy outside.

"Geez, it's important to bring one when you're going to school you know, yeah I have one." She scolded Miku as she search the umbrella in her bag. _None. _*sweatdrop*

"It's important to bring one when you're going to school eh~?" I repeated her wise word, smirking.

"Ugh."

"Well if that's the case then I'll be sharing one with Kaito." Miku said merrily and grab Kaito's arm.

"You are? - ouch!" Kaito said cause Miku's been stepping his foot.

"Then how about me? I know I'll just run myself home!" Rin said, slapping her fist against her palm.

"Rin that's not how you act like a girl." I said sighing.

"Well sorry Mr. Smarty pants, it's just the way I am." Rin pouts. She's so cute!

"Then how about you share one with Len?" suggest Miku still stepping on Kaito's foot.

"Okay," I said sighed, "Wait! What?"

"Sure if that's okay with you Len!" agreed Rin. Darn it, she's too innocent and safe…

"Well okay… only this once! Next time bring you're umbrella! Got it?"

"Awesome!" she hugged me, I blushed a little, "then lets go!"

"Wait! Stop! No dragging!" I shouted it doesn't seem like she heard though.

"There they go," said Miku grinning.

"Yeah…" added Kaito who's still suffering from his pain.

"Well I'll be going then. I left my umbrella in class."

"Wait! Since you said we'll be sharing one then we'll share one, I don't like to turn back on my word even if it's a set up. Besides you have some responsibility young lady." He said pointing his foot.

"Haha opps?" Miku said, sticking her tongue out. "Then how about on Saturday? I'll treat you ice cream as thanks for helping me."

"Agreed!"

* * *

Hiki: Finished chapter two! hopes it okay...

Luka: Miku said something about me here so when will i be appearing?

Hiki: I , don't, know xD

Luka: ==

Rin: So when will the next chapter be coming up?

Hiki: dunno maybe 2 to 5 days or so, in this week. but if you guys review it'll be tomorrow or even today! don't worry cause i already finished the chapter long~ ago! xD it's just updating it too fast will be too boring =3=

Len: hear that? REVIEW! 8D


	3. Chapter 3: Picture parade

Hi again guys! well since you review... and me can't wait to share it... so I updated it! xD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own all of the characters in the story except Rin's mom. ^^

Well enjoy...

**Chapter 3**: Picture parade

* * *

Len's POV

How did I get myself into this? Me? sharing an umbrella with is good to be true. When someone is sharing an umbrella with another is seen as a couple, but this is Rin we're talking about. She's pretty dense you know.

"You know Rin, when you need someone you don't drag them, you lead them." I scolded her as I rubbed my elbow. Right now she and I are in front of the Crypton Academy.

"Hehe sorry," she said scratching her head innocently. "I kinda forgot that I needed you right now." I nearly blushed at that statement. "Len did you have a fever or something cuz you're like red." Okay maybe not nearly…

"A-anyway, let's go! You're going to catch one if we're stay any longer!" I said quickly to change the subject as I searched for my umbrella in the bag. Rin immediately ran beside me when I opened the umbrella and off we went.

Throughout the way I just act natural for her not to notice anything unusual. Time passes and it seems like an hour than a minute. There's nothing to talk to.

"Len," the silent broke.

"What?" I asked in my usual cool voice. After a few seconds I spotted a car and hurriedly hugged her.

* * *

Rin's POV

3 minute / 3 hours earlier

Is it me or Len's kinda quiet lately? Ever since we set of it's been like this. Not a word, not a sound, the only thing I can hear is my heart beating. I wonder why my heart's beating that fast? I looked around my surroundings and I only saw Len and me alone in the raining road. Alone with Len… alone… with Len… alone. I began to blush madly. What the! I'm so stupid how I can not notice it! I unconsciously dragged Len with me… alone!

That's it this silent must be broken right now! He might get the wrong idea if this goes on!

"Len." I broke the silent.

"What?" he asked in his usual cool tone. Oh god, what should I talk of next... "Wa- wait! Len what are you doing?" I asked out loud as he hugged me. It seems like he want to protect me from something. A car then came by and splashed a puddle of water onto Len's back but the umbrella dropped on the floor the second he moved. I became red as tomato.

Len let go of me lightly and gently, "Hey! Watch the water!" he yelled at the car driver and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, I dropped the umbrella and got you soaked."

"N-no, it's the guy's fault!" Stupid car, pulling me into this mess! Len grabbed the dropped umbrella and lend me his hand.

"Well, shall we go?" he offered, and gladly took his hand. All I can say is, I'm glad we're talking again.

"So where're your house again?" asked Len.

"There!" I pointed and the normal looking house, which is mine.

"Awesome, from the looks like it we're neighbor I guess."

"Seriously?" my eyes went big from excitement. "This will be fun!" I can stop by over his whenever I wanted!

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Len drop me by my house and then went to his. I wave at him goodbye and went inside the house. "Glad that's over with…" I mumble as I lean at the front door for a few seconds.

"Rinny! Where's Lenny?" A voice asked from the living room.

"What the heck! What're you doing here Miku?" I asked in surprise.

"Just wanna throw you some surprise party for the family, you know cause you're moving in and all." Kaito said, wow this is a rare scene… Kaito, for once didn't have any ice cream in his hand, not even a stain.

"Yeah, and everybody's here too!" Gumi said. There's Neru, Ted, Teto, Mikuo, Luka and some other guy with long, purple hair, haven't seen him in my life. I took a seat on the couch and gave a loud sigh. "Len went home."

"Wow Rin it's been a day and you've already missed him that much." Teto giggled.

"Haha." I laughed dryly, "very funny."

"It's not a joke Rinny!" Ted joined and laugh along with Teto.

"Anyway… Luka! It's been a long time! Why were you aren't in the cafeteria today? " I turned to the pinked haired girl, leaving out those red idiots.

"Yes, it's has been long now hasn't it? Welcome back! Oh well you know… life's getting busy every seconds" Luka gave me her warm welcome. Come to think of it Miku did tell me that she's the council president in the Academy and also a year ahead of us. "I have a present for you."

"Really!" I jumped in excitement. I love presents! I got a steam roller on my 6th birthday. Too bad I had to sell it…

Luka gave me the present. It's really big alright. And I mean BIG, but since this is Luka so…

"A tuna?"

"Yup! A premium grade one too! It sells like one per week!" now that's what I called… weird. I mean rare!

"By the way, who's he?" I asked pointing at the purple haired guy.

"Sorry if I'm late introducing myself." The purple haired guy said. "My name's Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo. Nice to meet you, Kagamine Rin." Seriously the way this guy talk is too neat.

"He- here too! Nice to meet you!" I flustered. There's one thing I'm not good of, introducing myself in front of others that I have no idea who's who. Usually when I meet someone I always hide behind Len in the past. That's how I came to know Miku, Kaito, Gumi and the others.

"Looks like we're going to have a tuna dish this dinner!" my mom said when she saw that big tuna on the table.

"Wait!" Miku and Mikuo said in unison. "We've brought something too!" They grabbed their leek from their pockets. What are they? Doraemon?

"He-here too-"Kaito searched his bag but then weeping in the corner.

"Oh yeah Meiko-sensei confiscated all of his ice cream in class." Teto whispers to me. Hmm, make sense.

"Mom!" I practically shouted.

"Don't worry dear! The more the merrier is what they said." My mom said in ease. The person responsible of telling my mom 'the more the merrier' is so going to get later. Come to think of it where's dad? "Your father's still at work, I think he's not going home today either." well I think my mom's an esper.

"Captain! We have captured target: Kagamine Len from location: beside the house!" Miku and Teto saluted. I think they dragged Neru into their group.

"Good!" My mom salute back at them. Len was tied in a rope and his mouth was… taped. These guys… I hit myself in the head.

* * *

The cooking was over in 15 minutes. My mom is the best cook around, although she's kinda strange sometime. Lemme see what did we cook just now… I don't know the name though but, a whole tuna with some garlic on top, garlic bread, roasted leek, and an eggplant dish. What! No oranges? Oh well… I looked at the tuna and the bread, those stupid twins must have spread some garlic on them without anyone looking.

We then sat at the dining chairs. Everyone was eating their foods. Miku and Mikuo eats their as-usual leek, oh yeah now's roasted. Luka ate her tuna… without the garlic. Kaito keeps staring at Len's banana split. Ted and Teto ate their breads. Gumi ate her carrot, it didn't get to cook cause she wanted to eat it raw .The Gakupo guy ate his eggplant dish and Neru… ate anything on the table… I think.

"Len you okay? You kinda look worn out or something." I asked the guy with the banana split beside me. Why is he the only one gets some special treats!

"Well other than those Triple Bakas dragging out of the house and tied me in a rope and taped me in the mouth like some wanted criminal, I'm okay." He smiled, that was, scary.

"Hey don't group me with those idiots!" Neru pointed fork from the opposite side to us. Len started on his dinner, more like a dessert though. Yeah I'm still sulking. Sometimes i wonder... why is there only like banana parfait or banana split exist, not orange parfait or orange split. hmm... I stared at my raw orange thinking of something delicious to go with it.

"What the- "Len stared at the banana split which is ice cream-less.

"Hmm… delicious!" Kaito said licking his fingers. "As expected of Ringo-san, even the ice cream is delish!"oh yeah sorry for the late introduction, Kagamine Ringo is my mother's name, her hair color is just like me, blond, except that hers is longer than mine.

"Kaito you idiot!" Len started to tackle him. *kacha* Gumi took a picture of them together.

"This'll be in the year book," the two didn't hear it though.

"Gumi for some reason you've been hanging with your camera a lot lately…" I said, well yeah, even in the cafeteria she had her camera with her, in the living room she's browsing pictures in the camera.

"Well I am in the photography club in the academy." She showed her camera with pride.

"Can I see the pictures?"

"Well if you insist…" she grinned. "Teto!"

"Roger!" she grabbed a projector and put it on the table, pointing at the wall.

"Miku!"

"Okay!" Miku closed the lights. Gumi took out the cable and connect it between her camera and the projector. After a few seconds the pictures were shown.

"Awesome! It's from when we're like… chibis!" Kaito said. Looks like they stopped fighting.

"Yup and the time goes on," Gumi said. "This is when Mikuo gave Neru a cell phone as a birthday present." Mikuo looked kinda shy in the picture.

"Wha! No one supposed to be around at that time!" Mikuo get up from his seat.

"That was a memorable event, except that the phone broke in the next day." Neru said calmly.

"So that's why you almost killed me when you saw me in the next day." Mikuo slapped his fist against his palm like nothing serious.

"Well moving on!" Gumi said as she clicks the button. "This is when Kaito accidentally threw a ball of ice cream on someone's head who's surprisingly, Meiko-sensei, his form teacher in the future, which is now, at the present."

Kaito stood there all white. "If I hadn't done that maybe I'll still have my beautiful ice cream."

"Ah~ memories~" said Len in satisfaction.

The picture changed again. "This is when Kaito gave Miku one of his beautiful ice creams."

"Wow," we all said in surprise. Kaito never gave anyone his ice cream.

"Yeah! It was delicious when I put negi in it!" Miku said slapping her hands.

"Oh yeah how could I not remember." Said Kaito still stood there from the double shock.

And then the picture changed again. "This is when Teto and Ted slept together." That speech seems weird, but I guess it's natural for a 7 year old girl who sleeps with an 8 year old brother.

Teto sighed, "I miss that time…"

"You can sleep in my bed again if you want to." Ted said.

"Really?" Teto jumped in happiness. Mikuo stared at them.

"Miku you can-"

"Not as long as I'm still alive brother." Miku smiled. I slapped my fist against my palm. So Miku called Mikuo, brother when she's serious.

"Right~" Gumi grinned as she clicks the button. "This is when Miku sleep with Mikuo because Miku's afraid of the dark~" is she like some stalker or something?

Miku turned bright red. Mikuo smirked. We all laughed.

"So where's me?" I asked in excitement.

"Huhuhu, you know what they say… save the main for the last." She's obviously planning something. "But for then…" the picture change. "This is Luka kicking Gaku out of the window in junior high!" junior high seems like fun.

"Right… what did I do?" Gakupo said.

"You did nothing." Luka smiled. Luka's smile is scarier than Len's a while ago. So Luka gave him amnesia as she kicks Gakupo out of the window. I'm still surprise he's still alive.

"Okay… now Rin!"

"Ye-yeah?" I jumped. "You mean it's my turn now?" My eyes went big.

"Yup" Gumi said grinning.

"Alright! I've been waiting for this!" my mom said clapping her hands. Len said nothing.

"This is when Len kissed Rin on the forehead!" Gumi shouted. The crowd was silent but then smirk was shown a few seconds later… in unison! Len was turning red, and I mean red.

"O-oh yeah that's when I hurt myself on the head and Len cured it for me." I said to change the mood. "R-right Len?" I forced a smile on him.

"Y-yeah," he said looking at his feet, still red. Then Gumi turned to the next pictures, Len and me under an umbrella, Len protecting me from the puddle of water, well he hugged me. The crowd smirked became larger and Len's cheek became redder, mine too. Gumi, three word, I hate you.

"Ah~ the youth." Miku said chewing her leek.

"Miku drink your tea," Neru said as she points at the green tea in front of her.

"Aww… don't worry about it Rinny I approve!" my mom gave me her thumbs up. Mom, that's one of the things a mother should not say.

"A-anyway what's next?" I said changing the-really-embarrassing picture, after a few seconds, a crying Len wearing a girl school swimsuit and a banana wand appeared in the picture. I think Len's whole body became red. We all laughed.

"Hahaha, that's when Teto, Neru and I changed him in junior high," Miku said then continue with her laughing. Len quickly took the camera and delete the picture. Hmm… if Gumi were Kaito he would break the camera like lightning. Len could be a gentleman sometimes, wait he is one.

Len became red and is sulking in the corner. I decided to save him.

"Okay guys!" I clapped my hands. "It's kinda late so you should go now."

"...Right...," Miku nodded and then points at the 'guys'.

"I meant all of you!" I shouted.

* * *

I sighed. They finally go! My mom's at the kitchen cleaning the dishes. For some reason she wouldn't let me go near the kitchen. Maybe cause I always breaks something there. So it's only Len and me in the living room.

"Thanks…" He said, with his cheek slightly red as he hides his eyes under his bangs. Aww so cute! No wonder those idiots dress him up!

"No prob!" I said with a smile on my face.

"I know as thanks, you wanna come to this place on Sat? I tried the oranges there and it's awesome!" Len said. He looks like he's trying best at this, I don't know what though.

"Really? Okay!" I said when I heard the word, _oranges_, _tastes_, _awesome_, _there_.

Someone's POV

When those two were talking to each other, I was behind the window. "I have heard it all…"

* * *

Hiki: Was that a cliffhanger? haha well what do you think? I tried to make the story as funny as possible, and also the fluffs.

Kaito: Why does people always beat me up? D:

Hiki: err... because it's... you? :3

Len: Yes because it's you. *eats banana*

Hiki: I haven't finish chapter 4 yet so it'll take time. but i already got the idea in my head so what left is putting it together. Thanks for reading and also... Review! :D

Miku: The setting for the next chapter will be Saturday!

Kaito: Remember the ice cream! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging out? Dating?

Yaho! I barely finished this ^^; sorry that it's shorter than the other I have a feeling that I need more drama in this...

Hiki: thanks for those who review! Here, I'll give you a banana and orange flavor cookie! xD Ouff!

Rin: Yup *eats orange cookie* you gotta eat this!

Len: *eats banana cookie* anyway enjoy! xD

Hiki: VOCALOIDs and UTAULOIDs and many others doesn't belong to me ! :D ( )

**Chapter 4**: Hanging out? Dating?

* * *

Len's POV

_Ring! Ring!_

"Wha?" I said still half asleep. "I need more zzz…" Then I fell asleep again. Why the heck did I set up my alarm clock in Saturday? It's supposed to be school-free day. Yeah, as you can see I'm _not _a morning-waker. I wonder how a person's awake in a cursed time like this. Anyway why did I set it up again?

I opened my eyes in faster than lighting and hold the clock as if I'm going to break it. "Holy- damn clock for not waking me!" I shouted as my voice echoes through the house. I ran up to my closet and changed my clothes. It's like 12 o'clock now! I set it up in 8! And I promised meeting Rin in 11.00! and for what did i tried my best to asked her out? hope she's still waiting. I asked her out cause I wanted to hang out like the old times. Told you it's not a date.

I went ran out of the house as fast as my legs could carry me. If you're telling me where my parents is… both of em' are not in the house and for some reason they're working overseas so it's only me that home of mine. Things got a lot easier when Rin moved into town yesterday. Her mom took all of my chores away from me, actually she threaten me and took it away. She and Rin really have the same tactic on picking me.

I arrived at the promised place and walked there slowly… slowly… slowly…

"Len!" yeah I've arrived in the Rin zone. "You know, I waited for like I whole hour!" She yelled at me.

"Opps… sorry?" I smiled nervously as a scratch the back of my neck. "But still… I surprised you still waiting…"

"Duhh! There's an orange at stake here! Of course I'd wait!" Rin then smiled as she speaks of her beloved orange. It's strange how an orange can change your mood so quickly. Oh yeah I did that with my bananas too. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't forget it's on you!"

"Right there in a minute!" I yelled when she's more than 5 meters away from me. Rin sure is cute wearing those orange clothes of hers. It matched the color of her hair and also her obsession.

"Len, a minute is long!" she laughed.

Kaito POV

"Oh there's Miku," I said to myself. "She's kinda early today, considering that I'm the one that'll have some treatment here." Well it doesn't matter anyway as long as I have my precious ice cream!

"Miku! Did ya wait long?" I asked tried to look cool.

"Nope, just got here." She replied with a smile on her face. Ok here's my check list…

Helping Miku out with her plans with those two. Check!

Then I let her beat me up. Seriously, wonder why people always beat me up? Anyway… Check!

Making her feel responsible, wait did she even feel that she's responsible? Anyway making her feels responsible at my pain. Check!

Got her to treat me some ice creams! Mission still in progress.

I'm a genius!

"Shall we go then?" I asked grinning.

"Then we shall go!" she giggled. We talked to each other along the way. Miku is so easy to talk to. Maybe it's because we've been friends since little. She looks kinda red for some reason…

"Wh-what are you doing?" Miku asked in a timid voice when I put my palm on her forehead.

"Doesn't seem you have a fever…"

"Of course I'm not." She said pushing my hand away but she still wears her timid voice.

"Hmm… I know! Maybe an ice cream will cool you down."

"Wait, wasn't I'm the one who suppose to treat you?"

"Then you'll treat me one and I'll treat you back." I smiled. Seriously when did I become this caring? Usually this is Ted's job… I mean he's like a brother to the girls and also popular at school too. That guy always look after us when we're young, not just Teto. "Hey looks like we're here!" it's a café, nothing special.

"Wait isn't that those two?" Miku said as she points her finger at Len and Rin who's entering the café.

"Seems like it, only Rin would wear a bow on her head and an orange clothes."

"Hmm… should we go somewhere else then?" she said. This is surprising, usually the Miku I know would jump in excitement and planning something. Once for everything I guess…

Both of us went to another place instead. Not that I care anyway.

Rin's POV

"… was that Miku and Kaito?" I asked Len when I saw a blue-haired guy and a teal-haired girl outside the window.

"Those two? No way." Len said.

"Wanna bet?" I grinned.

"A whole bucket bananas."

"Deal!" I laughed. It's so like us to make everything a game.

"Your orange cake and banana parfait." The waiter said as she put my lovely orange cake and the… banana parfait on the table. I looked at the waitress in surprise.

"Neru? You work here?" I asked when I saw the blonde pony-tail girl in a maid uniform.

"Yeah, Hi Rin Len, those phone bills aren't gonna pay for themselves." She replied.

"Hurry up slow poke! I need my vegetable juice!" yelled someone from another table. I think I heard she snapped.

"Shut up Mikuo!" she yelled back. "Well you two enjoy your 'date'" she said turning to us then she walked to Mikuo slowly to give him a proper beating. Len turns slightly red.

"Haha," I laughed dryly. "That's funny she called us 'dating', we're just hanging out." I took a big bite out of the 'lovely' orange cake. Maybe Len eat too much bananas that it made him red? Hah serve him right!

"Hanging out? Doesn't seems like it to me." Mikuo sits beside Len and drinks his banana shake.

"Does anyone have a grudge against the food I ate?" Len asked in an annoyed tone.

"So Mikuo," I said ignoring Len. "Is it okay that you're buzzing around Neru like this? You're gonna get her fired."

"Pssh~ it's A-okay! The manager here's really nice, he said it's livelier like this plus the customers enjoy the atmosphere too!"

"So you came here every day?"

"Yep."

"You don't mind her beating you?"

"Yep."

"Do you like her?"

"Yep, wait, what?"

"You heard her dude." Len joined. He turned to Neru. "Hey Neru, can I get one more banana shake? This idiot abducted mine." he pushing Mikuo's head with his index finger.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Mikuo said. That's something like Miku would say.

"Don't avoid the question," Len and I said in unison.

"What question?" Mikuo replied innocently. We both sighed. Neru gave Len his banana shake and drinks it as he still wear this annoyed look. Then after a while, Mikuo left cause Neru's finished with her shift.

"Finally!" Len shouted in happiness.

"I know!" I laughed. So after this we'll be going home? That's kinda short… why don't I make this more exciting… "After this you want to go to the amusement park?"

Len turned a bit red. (Rin doesn't notice this) "wh-why?"

"Just want to go there. I haven't been there since grade school so I'm kinda curious about the changes there." I grinned. Actually when I was little I can't try the rides which only for a certain height so now that I'm tall… I want to try it now!

"Curious? Hah, you just want to try the big rides there!" Len said straight to the point. He's good.

"Hehe," I laughed as I scratch behind my head. "So… can we go?" I gave him my best cute look.

"Well if you insist"-

"Alright!" I jumped from my seat and grab Len's arm and dash we go! Len already paid the café… but… "Len, you okay?" I asked, still running.

"My… my bananas…" I heard him mumbling. I remembered what Len told me about dragging people so I stopped and walk all the way to our destination.

* * *

"I'm beat…" said Len and he sighed. I just smiled. It's fun to see him like this.

"So what're we gonna try first?" I asked with my shining eyes. Len looked at the guidance book and widen his eyes.

"Let's try this!" he yelled at me. Len looked like a kid who wants to play his favorite toy. I wonder why Len's so excited. I looked at the book he showed me.

"Len this is… AWESOME!" I yelled. I felt like I want to give the creator a prize for making this 'Road' Roller Coaster.

"I know right! Let's go!" He grabs my hand and ran together at full speed.

~After more than 5 hours~

"That was fun!" Len threw his arm to the air.

"Yeah!" I replied. It's already six thirty in the afternoon.

"Nice job for making that staff cry." Len sighed and half laughing.

"It's his fault for making us got off" I replied.

"Seriously you guys went to the amusement park for 5 hours and you only ride that 'Road' Roller coaster."

"We were…" Len said trying to find the right word. "Addicted? Wait Ted? What're you doing here?"

"Teto too?" I added.

"Yup! Our parents asked us to buy something for dinner." Teto said holding up her French bread and other ingredients.

"Though we never expected to see you here," Ted said.

"But how did you know we were from the amusement park?" Len asked.

"You're the one saying it out loud."

"And the 'Road' Roller coaster?"

"It's the only thing you two love in there. Things never change huh?"

"Anyway we better get going now or mom will charge at us again." Said Teto as she remembers when both she and Ted made their mother angry. At least her mother is more responsible than mine.

"Yeah. Bye" Ted wave us good bye and off they went.

"I wonder why we're seeing people today." Len asked out of nowhere. He's clearly annoyed, I don't know why though. Even though this is Len it's hard to depicture what he's thinking about.

I just stay quiet. Ah! I know what to talk about!

"Len, remember what we talked about in the café?" I asked grinning.

"What? About how stupid Mikuo or Kaito is?" Len shrugged.

"No. About the bet!"

"You still in?"

"Well yeah!"

"Then let's ask those two in Monday. Remember what you own me, a bucket of fresh bananas!"

"Geez, we don't know whose correct right now! But if I'm correct you better prepare me that bucket of oranges!" I laughed. "Whoa looks like we're home…" I said when we found our self between our houses.

"Later then. Oh and… today was… fun by the way…" Len said nervously.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked for him to repeat his word.

"N-nothing! Later!" He wave at me while he's showing me his back and went to his house. I went inside my own house and jump on my couch.

"So how was your date?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

"For the last time mom it's not a date." I said calmly. Why does everyone think like that? A date is supposed to be between someone you love. I haven't love anyone though.

"Rin~ you're blushing~" What?

* * *

Rin: You never told us who's the serial killer in chapter 3. :o

Len: because it's not -.-

Rin: wait don't tell me... o.o

Hiki: yup!

Rin and Len: O.O

Miku: so how was the 'Road' Roller coaster look like? :3

Rin and Len: IT'S AWESOME! xDDD

Hiki: *closes ears* Curious you asked? Tell me how do you think it's look like when you review!

Rin and Len: Tell ya it's AWESOME! xDDDDD

Hiki: Next chapter will be... not telling :p I figured that it'll be more fun if i update it in surprise :3*still closing ears*

Miku: Please share your imagination when you Review! those two won't tell me =.=

Rin: Len! how many do you got?

Len: About 5 bucks!

Rin: Che! not enough!


	5. Chapter 5: An embarrassing situation

Whew! I jut finished it... ^^;

Thanks for the awesome review! :DD Lova ya xD

Anyway Vocaloid don't belong to me!

Let's stop here and enjoy :3 hope it's okay though...

**Chapter 5**: An embarrassing situation

* * *

Rin's POV

~Light misic club~

Damn them!

I could feel a spark coming out of my head. Those guys are all stupid I tell ya! What? Want to know why I'm the Light music club and why I'm like an erupting volcano?

~Flashback~

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked Miku in recess. Oh yeah today I'm not going to the cafeteria cause Len lost his bet we made on Saturday. And also Len and I found out the serial killer… I mean the person who's been eavesdropping behind the window the day before yesterday cause I saw Miku and Teto holding a bundle of pictures in their hands with Len and me in it. They're too obsessed! Curse you Gumi...

But I won't stay mad at her right now. You better thank this bucket of oranges I got from Len! Len? He's in the cafeteria with the guys. He should be coming here any seconds…

"Rin! I'm back!" Len shouted as he went into the classroom. See, for some reason when I'm around he's always beside me. I don't mind though cause Len's pretty fun to hang out with. I saw his arm is full of bananas.

"Anyway Miku, what are you doing?" I asked again. Seems she's writing something.

"Just composing," she said merrily.

"You mean you're writing some songs lyrics?" My eyes went wide. Miku's a great singer when she was little. Wait, I'm an awesome singer too. I know how to play guitars! Dad taught me how.

"Yup!"

"Rin you don't know?" Len asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"Miku, me, Kaito, and Teto are in the light music club. Miku plays the guitar, I play the bass, the stupid ice cream plays the drum," I think Kaito made him mad today too, " and Teto plays the keyboard!"

"Except that I'm really bad at it!" Miku whines. Then after a few minutes she straighten up, "Rin! You know how to play the guitars right?"

"Well… yeah," I said.

"Can you play the guitar?" she requested as she grab my hand.

"Come to think of it you're not in any club right Rinny?" Teto asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah… but, then how about you, Miku? What'll you play?" I asked.

"I'll be the backup guitar then." She replied, I was thinking that she'll say she'll be the lead singer…

"Why don't you be the singer," said Kaito out the blue, he's blue anyway, as he licked his ice cream. Miku jumped in surprise when she hears Kaito's voice.

"Ca-cause I thought playing guitar while singing will have more impact!" she said. Did something happen between them on Saturday?

_Ding! Dong!_

… The recess's done. I looked at my bucket of oranges, I'll eat them at home or along the way home then.

"Sit down people." Meiko said when she went in to the classroom.

"Hey Rinny! Meet you in the music class later after class." Miku whispers. Well then… I'll eat my oranges in the club room!

~Not long after the class's done~

"Right… where's the music room again?" I asked myself. Miku told me to meet everyone there, but how should I know where the damn class located. I'm just transferred here for goodness sake!

"Rin! I thought you might get lost in the campus, so let's go to the music room together." Len said as he gives me a fright.

"Wh- Len, can you warn be first!" I yelled, seriously that scared me!

"Opps sorry!" He said innocently. I giggled, if he wasn't this cute then I'll beat him up later on.

"Apologize accepted," I said. "So where's the music room?" Len gave me his best smile and I laughed.

We went up stairs and found a door with the label 'Music Room' on it. For some reason the music room kinda loud with giggles. Len somewhat looks worried. What the heck it's not like it's a gate to hell or something, so I opened the door.

"There's no one around…" I said when I saw the deserted room. Len sighed as a sign of relief.

"Well let's wait for the others then." He said and the both of us went to the room together. That is…

"Gotcha!" I heard a whisper. Len and I tripped over the hidden rope and he swiftly landed on my back. His hand touched my wrist and his head on the back of my neck near my ear. I can feel his breath slowly running on the back my neck. My face turned bright red of embarrassment. This is the first time I've been in this situation. If someone looked at us then it seems like Len is pinning me on the floor.

"You- you guys… and it's only been 5 days since Rin transferred here…" Meiko said when she went into the room. Why the heck she's here?

Len and I blushed like hell!

After a moment saw a movement near the corner, and that's when "You guys just never learn huh?" both of was in a rampage mode.

~End Flashback~

That's the whole story. If there's a road roller beside me then I'll gladly steal- I mean use it for my extermination. Someone like that should be removed from the Earth.

"Gumi," I said. Both of us finally calm down after received a smack from Meiko for running wild.

"Y-yes?" She immediately replies in a scared tone.

"Can you lend me your camera?" I asked sweetly as possible.

Gumi gulped, "Su-sure!" When I'm in this state no one could turn my order. Gumi gave me her camera and I pass it to Len.

"Just don't"- *cracked* "he-hehe never mind." Gumi let out a nervous laugh. Nice Len!

"Well then!" Teto clapped her hand. "Let's begin!" seriously try to read the atmosphere a little, there's two lion who's nearly went pass through the self destruct line here.

"Begin what?" I asked in my normal tone.

"The band duhh," Miku answered.

"Oh yeah…" I said, I almost forgot that I'm going to join the band. "But still… why's she doing here!" I snapped as I point my finger to the sake drinking sensei on the couch. I still remember that smack she gave me though.

"Nothing, I just like being here!" she said and took a dunk.

"It's a long story…" Kaito began to sweat drop.

"Who's the singer?" I asked.

"Three of us, we take turns," Len said.

"Who?" I asked back. In my mind there's a whole question wanting to be answered.

"Me, Miku and you," Len answered straight to the point as he pointed his finger to me. "The three of us take turns."

"Awesome!" I'm glad that it's not only Miku that gets the spotlight. "So since this is a band and all… shouldn't there be a name for it?"

"…" all of them went quiet.

"Right… why did I even bother asking," I said turning away.

"Well then why don't you name it then?" Miku said.

"I know of one!" Kaito jumped out of his seat. I sighed continues eating my oranges. "How about 'The Vocals'?"

"That's just lame…" Len said with a boring expression.

"'The Androids'? Our voice does seem strange if we compare it with other people." Teto pointed out.

"We're not robots. Though our voice does seem strange alright..."

"Hmm… ah! Then 'Vocaloid'?" Miku suggest.

"That's cool! Let's try to make it stand out…" I took a pencil and a piece of paper to write on.

"VOCALOID?" Everyone reads the words I wrote.

"What's the difference?" Len said.

"Gosh Len don't be so boring!" I laughed. "It's all in capital letters duhh!" Well… 'VOCALOID' is better than 'Vocaloid'.

"We'll start tomorrow then... Rinny don't have her guitar right now." Teto said.

"Then I'll be going home then," I said since there's nothing better here might as well go home.

"Hey, can I come too?" Len asked as he waits for my agreement.

"Of course!" His house's located beside me anyway.

"Have fun you two!" Meiko smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" I yelled back as I left the room.

Miku's POV

I got up from my seat and said, "I'll better tell Luka nee-chan about the new name."

"Then I'd better be going… Onii-chan's probably waiting at the school gate again…" Teto left the room first. Teto calls Ted Onii-chan's kinda cute. I used to call Kaito that when we're little.

"Miku! Can I come with you?" speak of the devil… Kaito hurriedly got up from his seat and grab my hand. His way of asking is more like begging. I turned to Meiko, there's only the three of us here. Gumi? She left earlier I guess… probably scheming something again, she is a better schemer than me you know.

"S-sure!" a slightly pink pigment can be seen on my cheek. It'll be dangerous for him to stay here with her anyway.

Kaito lets go of my hand as I left the room.

"Have fun to you too!" Meiko's yell can be heard within the distance. I started to blush a little and Kaito gave a sigh of relief. A few minutes have passed and saw Neru with Mikuo in the hallway. It seems Mikuo took her cell phone and Neru's trying her best getting it back since Mikuo's hand got in the way.

"Guess you two got along well as ever," said Kaito.

"You call this 'along'?" Neru shouted. "Miku help me hear will ya?"

I turn to Mikuo and shouted, "Hey Mikuo don't cross that line!"

"I don't see any line anywhere," Of course you can't, it's just a figure of speech! Stupid brother…

Kaito laughed lightly, "haha nice one!" these two are bullies... but at least Kaito's better than a certain someone. If Ted were here then it'll be over in a minute cause for some reason everyone listen to him, even Len!

I heard someone sighed, "I knew this would happen…" It was Ted and also Teto beside him.

"Te-ted-sama?" Mikuo joked but I heard a slightly scared tone in his voice.

"He did it," Kaito pointed his index finger to Mikuo. Ted turned to Teto and whispers something in her ear.

"Okay!" she saluted. Ted turned back to Kaito and Mikuo as he smiled.

"Help~!" both of them yelled as being dragged by Ted. Teto and I wave to their departure.

"I'll better go now… you guys know where Luka nee-chan is?" I asked.

"Ah! I saw her heavily packed with fishing gear just now, also something about going to Ooma." Neru explained, "also something about Ooma-san too... her lover?"

I sighed, "I'll just have to wait for tomorrow then." This day couldn't just get any worse, Kaito's been abducted and Luka's not here either. "And yes… Ooma-san is her lover; she eats him each and every day."

* * *

Len's POV

So here I am with Rin in an empty house alone just to two of us. Ringo-san, her mother, for some reason has some business to do and is out of the house. Her father's not here either, I haven't met him in years, but I can tell you something, he's a good guy. Even if he's here Ringo-san still took control of the house and Rin as the runner up.

_Guru guru, _my stomach's rumbled.

"Let's cook something!" she said with a light laugh. I sat there with an embarrass look. Rin's mind probably thinking this, '_Aww he's so cute~_' or something, if it's Rin then its okay.

"R-right... wait! You can't go inside the kitchen!" I said worriedly.

"What does that mean!" she snapped, "I can do just fine!" Someone help me! Both of us got up from the couch and went inside the kitchen. A piece of paper was seen on the side of the refrigerator.

_I won't be coming for a while, so if you're hungry,  
there are some useful ingredients inside the refrigerator so Rin,  
you can ask Len to cook for you! :3 _

_Love Ringo! XD_

_PS: Len! Do NOT let Rin near the kitchen! :3_

"I'll wait in the living room…" Rin said dumbfounded. I sighed in relief. Thank you!

Rin sat on the couch watching the television. "Right… let's do this!" Cooking's one of my specialty cause mom and dad were overseas most of the time.

"Che, I could do okay too…" I hear Rin mutter in the living room and smiled a little.

* * *

"Hey Rin! It's finish!" I yelled from the dining room.

"Really? Awesome cause I'm really hungry right now—" Her eyes went wide and points at the food, "Wha- what's with this stuff?" she checked out of the window, "This place doesn't seem to be a restaurant…"

"Of course it's not idiot, geez know your own house a little." I laughed.

"Whatever!" she smiled. "But I could do better!"

"Haha yeah… anyway let's eat!" I sat on the chair with Rin on the opposite side. When Rin cooks, she turned the edible food into an inedible one, seriously you don't want to try it. The only thing she can cook is something to do with oranges.

"This's awesome! Hey Len, can you teach me how to do this someday?" she asked.

"We-well… if you insist…" I blushed a little and took a bite. Wait a second! I read something about when a girl and a boy in an empty house alone sometime ago… I forgot though but it wouldn't be any good…

"Man… I'm stuffed!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's fast!"

"What? No way it's just you too slow!"

"Haha," I let out a dry laugh, "I just finished... and also… eat that carrot and that negi!" I pointed at her leftovers.

"I don't wanna!" she pouted.

"Eat or you won't grow up." I sighed and then for some reason she suddenly covered her chest with her arm. Eh? "No… I'm not talking about that…" I got a feeling she's going to explode in a second, "Argh! I'll be at the living room and eat that carrot and negi or I'll call Gumi or Miku!" I yelled and ran towards the living room and took a nap on the couch to make things easy.

Rin's POV

_Len no baka!_

That word took over my mind. I sighed… "Now… how should I eat this...? I'll just dump them then, it's not like he'll know anyway.

I pause and look at my chest. "...I'll do my best..."

~After a half an hour~

Finally… I finally cleared the final boss! Seriously how does those two eat it raw?

I went to the living room and lie myself on the couch with my front facing the couch. The couch's kinda warm… it makes me sleepy…

I slept.

~some hours have passed~

"I'm home~" I slightly heard a voice from the entrance, must be mom. I'm too tired to move so I didn't move, until I heard the grocery bag fell down on the floor, "Rin…" My mom said.

I got up and found myself on top of a sleeping Len. The sleeping Len woke up and found himself with me on top of him.

"Eh?"

* * *

... so... how was it...? Enough fluff? or need more? ^^;

Thanks for reading and please Review! :3

Later! :D also, be on alert for the next chapter! :3


	6. Chapter 6: Once in everyday life

Hello again ^^

Thanks for reviewing again so here's another chapter probably my longest chapter yet! xD

**Disclaimer**: I hereby noticing that Vocaloid and Utauloid and their songs is not mine lol xD

Nah what the heck, anyway enjoy! xD oh and you might want to use this too... www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=F230fty75zs

**Chapter 6**: Once in everyday life

* * *

Rin's POV

I heard a loud thud on the floor when I opened my eyes; half opened, so I don't know what made the loud thud that echoes through the whole living room.

"Rin…" A voice called my name. The voice somewhat belong to my mom. Have she returned? Why did she seem shocked? I need answers, and also, why does I hears heartbeat? It doesn't sound like mine or my mom's. The beat was like as if someone's in a sleep, a nice sleep. The couch's warm too. The warmth matched a person's body temperature.

I got up and opened my eyes. "Mom? You're back?" I asked as I gently rubbed my eyes, but I didn't need to rub it any further after I saw a sleeping Len on top of the couch that I was sleeping earlier and I was on top of him. If that's the case then it's not that I was sleeping on the couch, I was sleeping on Len the whole time!

Len opened his eyes slowly and began to rub his eyes. "Did I miss something?" he said wearily.

"Eh?" both of us said in unison. I see he have no idea why I'm on top of his stomach. Don't worry, cause I have no idea too!

"Mom, this… is… not how it looks like…" I didn't lie. My mom picked up the grocery bag from the floor, so that's why the loud thud can be heard earlier, and left the room leaving me and Len alone. "Don't ignore!" I yelled as she went inside the kitchen. For some reason I got a feeling she's trying her best to stop laughing in there, that's just the way she is.

"Umm… Rin… it hurts…" Len's blush can be easily seen. Right now I'm currently red as a tomato.

"So-sorry Len…" I said quite shyly and stood on the floor.

"Tha— that's okay," he said still has the red color on his cheek. Sometimes I wonder, why is that when Len blush it made him cute.

I began to think about when I took a little nap on… Len… my cheek rested nicely on his chest while my arms warped warmly around his bo—… Argh what the heck I'm thinking about!

Len looked at my face and chuckled.

"Wha— what?" I asked the person who's sitting in front of me.

"Sorry, it's just your hair…" His chuckled became a laugh. I knew where he was going with it. My face became entirely red.

"Shut up idiot!" I yelled as I give him my famous right-punch and quickly ran to up to my room. Len's laugh can be heard from upstairs. That idiot! "Hey… My hair's perfectly fine…" I looked at the mirror and it looked perfectly fine. The bow was out of place though but it's still okay. Why did that idiot laugh in the first place?

Len's POV

"Huh." I said as I stopped my laugh, fake laugh. I can't stand that atmosphere, I need to do something… and it worked!

I stretch my arms through the air as I yawn. Come to think of it earlier I saw Ringo-san went inside the room and then left, that's when Rin's yell woke me straight up. Wait… if she was here then…

"Len?"

"Y-yes?" I jumped from the sudden call and stood on my feet. It was Ringo-san, she went inside the living room and sat at the couch opposite to mine.

"Len," she called my name again.

"Yes?" I answered. Her voice has a slight seriousness in it.

"Do you like Rin?"

"Eh?" what? That was too sudden. I do like her, no I love her… but… like I can talk it out loud!

"Well?" she said again. Silent took over the house, all I can hear is my heart beating.

"I'll ask again, do you, Len, like her?"

"Yes," I answered straight away. If this goes on there wouldn't be no end.

"I see…" Ringo-san suddenly clapped her hands together and smiled. "I knew it!" I stared at her blankly without anything on my mind, "I'll better make dinner!" just like that she stood up and skipped to the kitchen to cook something up.

Why do I have the feeling that I've been tricked?

"Len!" someone shouted my name, except this time I know this 'someone' is.

"Yea—" Rin ran to me and kicked me flying. "What did you give me that for?" I shouted as I got up. Rin just turned her head away and pouted. Oh, I see.

"Your hair looks… fine?" I said… what I shouldn't say cause she looks like she's going to explode.

* * *

~Tomorrow in the Music room after school~

"Rin did you bring your guitar today?" I asked her. Yesterday was in a mess, but the good thing is I dashed out of that house before Ringo-san even noticed. Rin said she's okay with it too, after she's done with her beating.

"Yeah, look!" she said merrily as she showed me her guitar. It looks perfectly fine. The yellow colour matched her hair, just like mine.

"Hey Rin! Don't just show it to Len!" Miku yelled as she grinned. I blushed for a bit.

"Yeah yeah," Rin said, "Look!" Rin looked like an innocent angel.

"Awesome! It's great!" Teto said. I smiled at the girls chat.

"So… Len, did something happen yesterday?" Kaito said who's suddenly appeared beside me as he took a bite out of his ice cream. He probably saw the scratched on my face, arm and legs. I got it from Rin yesterday… told ya it was a mess…

"Why should you know pervert," I said not taking my eyes of Rin.

"Hey," he sweat drop, "that's kinda harsh…" What harsh? I did this to him like every day.

"Well then should we get started?" Gumi clapped her hands together.

"Shouldn't you be in the photography club?" Kaito asked.

"I should but… I can't miss Rinny's first day in the club!" she yelled in excitement and dances on the floor. Kaito and I stared at her as if we're staring at an alien.

As Gumi dancing on the floor on cloud nine, Miki-sensei, the math teacher, came in to the club room with a frown on her face.

"Help~" said Gumi as Miki-sensei dragged Gumi out of the room.

"…It's a Déjà vu…" Kaito said.

"That's for skipping you're club!" I yelled as I grinned. Looks like the girls stopped chatting.

"Well then should we 'really' get started now?" Teto announce as she stood up, she is the club president, I told Rin that earlier. All of us nods in agreement and took our place.

"1,2,3!" Kaito shouted the countdown. Right now its Miku and Rin turn.

_yura ginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita he__  
__sono hikari saegiru mono furi harau kara__  
__koware iku sekai ga ima kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta__  
__kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

_kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita__  
__yukusaki ga wakarazuni tooi sora wo miteita__  
__mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotae ga hoshii wakejanakute__  
__tada kimi ga iru kagiri yakusoku wo hata sudake_

_namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga__  
__taerukotonai youni tsuyoku daki shimeteruyo_

_yura ginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita he__  
__sono hikari saegiru mono furi harau kara__  
__koware iku sekai ga ima kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta__  
__kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

_monogatari no peeji wo kawai ta kaze ga mekutteyuku__  
__hitori janai sore dakede tsuyoku nareru kigashita__  
__kizutsu ita tsubasa hirogete mou ichido hane bataite miyou__  
__kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto hanai kara_

_tooi kioku ga itsuma demo kokoro wo shibaru nara__  
__kibou no ironi somete mirai wo egake baii_

_musuba reta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari wo tsunagi yameruyo__  
__kono inochi tsuduku kagiri hanare naikara__  
__hate shinai sora heto ima kono te nobashi te kibou sagasou__  
__nozomu mirai tooku hanai itsuka todoku yo kitto..._

_yura ginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita he__  
__sono hikari saegiru mono furi harau kara__  
__koware iku sekai ga ima kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta__  
__kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

"…"

Rin's POV

"That was awesome!" I shouted out loud after a few seconds went by. I can't hold that word any longer.

"Yeah that's what I call smooth playing!" Kaito said as he stood up and search for his Ice cream.

"Good job…" Len said as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Miku said as she clapped her hands together.

"Ice cream?" said Kaito as he straightens his head.

"Is that all you think abaut?" Len said.

"I know, why don't we drag— I meant invite all of the gang together?" I said in excitement, "It's been a while since all of us hang out!"

"For you maybe," Miku giggled. "Yeah, Guchin, Teddy, Luka nee-chan, Gaku and Neru-chan." She said as she counts her finger.

"What about Mikuo?" All of us said in unison.

"… Does he counts?..."

"OF COURSE DUHH!" Mikuo yelled as he barged into the music room. Talk about flashly entrance.

"Why are you here!" Miku yelled back.

"Is it wrong to hear my lovely sister sings?" he said.

"Ugh," Miku said in disgust.

"Brother and sister relationship sure is nice," Kaito said as he watches the twins.

"Kaito, I'll give you free ice cream later if you join forces with me," Mikuo said as he pointed his index finger to Kaito.

"Kaito'll never do that—"

"You're on!" Kaito said as he interrupted Miku's speech.

"I guess we're all in," Len sighed.

"I'll call the others." I said and rushes out of the music room. I wonder where's the others are? It'll be a pain trying to call them out one by one… Ah! I know what to do! I'm a genius! Guess where I'm gonna go!

"_Eto_… Ne-ruru, Gugu, Teddy bear, Gaku, Luka Onee-sama, bakaito, Teto-chan, Mimi-kuku, Lenny, Mimi-kuku 2, wait at the front of the school, over!" I said as my voice went through the speaker for the whole school to hear. That's what I call easy!

* * *

"RIIIIIIIII-NNNNNNNN!"

"Hehe… hello?" I answered… quite sacredly.

"Who are you calling, Bakaito/Mimi-kuku/Mimi-kuku 2/Ne-ruru/Luka Onee-sama?" All of them yelled in unison.

"Err… a joke?"

"Guys… guys…" Len said as he stood between me and the others.

"L-len…" I looked him as if he's my ray of hope.

"I'll took care of her later," Len smiled but that was clearly an evil smile.

"_Ha-hai_…" 'The ray of hope' betrayed me!

"You reap what you sow right?" Teto said as she laughed.

"Why is that Teto, Gumi, Gaku, Luka nee-chan and Mikuo doesn't get weird any nicknames?" Miku asked me.

"Mine is weird!" Luka and Mikuo shouted. Ted sighed, he doesn't care much because he already used to it… I guess.

"Right let's stop this stuff and let's get on with eating ice cream!" Kaito said in bliss. After that the whole group went tired of talking after seeing a person in heaven just thinking about ice cream.

"Whatever let's go!" I said. Everyone looked at me and gave up. Muahaha that's me alright, get everybody on the mood.

~The café earlier in chapter 4~

"Err lemme see… did everyone have their order?" Len asked.

"Yeah" we all said as we sat on our table.

"Great cause it's on me this time…"

"Where did you get the money?" Neru asked as she widens her eyes. When it including money she comes in first, to spend on her phone is the very first option.

"Allowance," Len said bluntly.

"How many?" Mikuo said.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Yeah how many?" I said couldn't help but to know.

"…$3000 a month…" He answered. "Why are you guys that surprised?"

"That's a LOT of money!" Miku and I yelled. All of us sat there shocked.

"Is it? Oh yeah I haven't told you all… have I?" Len said like nothing happens.

"That you are a Prince?" Teto asked still shocked.

"NO!" Len yelled.

"You're an Ojou-sama?" Gumi asked.

"What? No! Where did that come from?" Len yelled again.

"Len… you traitor…" Gakupo said.

"Why the hell are you so sad about?"

"Then what?" Luka said trying to be calm

"Just a normal citizen!" Len finally answered. About time!

"That's all? And how come you never told us that? And why don't you own a very big mansion?" I said flooded with questions.

"Stop there! I just wanna be a normal person got it?" Len annoyed. Just like that all of us settled down after the sudden shock. But still… I wonder why he's keeping that entire secret. Looks like there're many things that I didn't know about Len after all…

"Len, lets hang out sometime okay?" Kaito wave as we went separate ways, he probably thinking Len treating him ice cream again. Ted and Teto went to their own house, also Miku and Mikuo. Luka, Gaku and Gumi went their own ways too. So that's leave out with me and Len.

"I'll be going inside then, see ya." Len said as we arrived between our house.

"Yeah bye!" I said as I waves. I won't be able to see him anytime for now… wait why am I even worried about that? I need to focus! Need to focus!

I slapped my cheek with both of my palm and went inside the house, focused.

"Hey, mom I'm home." I said.

"Welcome back, did you come here with Len just now?" she asked from the kitchen. Every time I see her she's always doing something at the kitchen, not that I care anyway.

"Yeah! Why did you asked?" I shouted back.

"Great that's means that he's still there right?"

"Err… yeah…"

"Could you grab him here for a while? I don't care what method you do to get him here, just bring him in this house," 'I don't care what method'? Is this some kind of a mission where your life's at stake?

"Err… okay… I guess…" I went outside the house and ran to the prospective house. "Len~ you're in there?" I said as I knocked the door. No one answered. I turned the door knob and the door is open, "That guy should have locked the door for goodness sake," I muttered, but still that guy SHOULD have locked the door! "I'm going in…" I said in a whisper.

Even though the outside of the house the inside still amaze me, it looks like a princess lived here, there's piano, violin, computers and a really big sized TV… Len is a guy right? I mean he's too pretty to be a boy… Shota?

That word made me laugh.

"This is not the time for me to laugh!" I said to myself. "Right where was Len's room again?" I remember a little when we were in grade school, I used to come by his house almost every day… I wish those times would come back though.

I heard a sound from up stair. Is that where he is?

I ran up stairs and found myself infront of his bedroom door. I could tell cause there's the name 'Len's bedroom' hanging on his door. This door is unlocked too… Mom told me that when a door isn't locked, it means that you're invited, I still think that's so wrong though… but…

I opened the door, still no sound could be heard when I opened it. So he's sleeping?

Nope, I don't see him anywhere, not even on his bed, I checked!

"There are pictures…" I said unconsciously when I saw a number of picture frames on his desk. There's him when he first entered the middle school, all of the gang when we were in the grade school and Len and I when we were playing on his house.

I smiled as I looked at these pictures. Some things can even bring happiness to others just by looking at them, but because of that, small flow of tears suddenly flowed down to my cheek.

"Rin?" Len came out from his bathroom and found me in his room with a tear on my face, unsightly.

"L-len?" I said as I rubbed the tears of my face, but before I could even took an action, Len rubbed the tears off me.

"That face… doesn't suite you…" He said. I just quiet down as I looked at my feet. "There, all better!" he smiled.

"… Thanks…"

"Don't mention it!" he said still smiling.

"Hey Len…" I finally noticed why he came out of the bathroom. He just took a bath and is…

"Yeah?" …Half-naked in front of me. He just noticed it too so he became red as a tomato. "Get out!" he yelled as he pushed me out of his room. Well, he only got a towel to cover himself.

I laughed when he closes the door in embarrassment. At least I know something… that he is a guy after all!

* * *

Hiki: That's the end here... ^^ so how did you think? tell me that when you review! xD

Miku: But still... Rin... *Grins*

Rin: What?

Miku: How did confirm Len's a guy?

Rin: That's because I looked at his chest not at his *blush*

Miku: *Grin grew wider*

Rin: ARGH! shut up! o Anyway Review! *points*

Hiki: Thanks for reading and following up this story! *Waves* oh yeah tomorrow's Chinese new year...


	7. Chapter 7: A day at the Beach

Chapter 7: A day at the Beach

Hey guys, here I am again ^^ how long was it since I last updated this? Err… about 3 months? Please don't sue me :3

I hope there's not too much of POV switching.

A lot of things happened regarding school and stuff so I had to take a 'little' break so yeah xDD

Anyway here's Chapter 7: A day at the Beach, hope you like it 8D also, a piece of note, don't be too shocked or excited at the beginning :b

**Disclaimer**: VOCALOID's are not mine, if it does, Rin and Len will become an official couple hands down.

* * *

Len's POV

The class was over; the sun was sitting on the horizon of the Earth, and now, Rin and I are alone with the light of the sunset bathing on our skin inside the deserted classroom. It was neither cold nor hot, the perfect temperature for humans to settle in.

"Len, you said you have something to tell me, so what's up?" she asked me with the gentle voice of her. That voice, that figure, that gentle look on her face, I want to make her mine.

"Rin… I kept this for a long time, but now… I finally able to tell you how I really feel, I love you, I always had, ever since we first met," I told her once and for all. I don't want to hold it any longer, bottled up in my small container. This feeling must be said to keep everyone from hurting themselves. The sound of a ticking clock can be heard throughout the room, echoing loudly as time pasts by.

"But— aren't we just friends?" she replied, breaking the silence in few minutes, as she blushes like red roses.

"Yeah, but I always loved you beyond that boundary…" I lean closer towards her face near touching her delicate lips. The temperature became warmer every second because of the heat radiating from her body. "I'm sorry…" My arm was placed around her shoulder with our chests pressing to each other.

"Len—" to stop her from talking more, I sealed her mouth with a kiss on her soft red lips. So this is how a kiss felt like. It tastes like oranges; Rin ate her oranges in recess. I didn't want to stop… I want this small moment to last forever. "Len—" she continues to moan, every time she moans, the kiss was extended. For some reason, this lust became an addiction…

.

.

.

.

.

~XxX~

.

.

.

.

.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IF YOU'LL JUST MAN-UP AND BANG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Miku yelled on top of her lungs as she reminiscing through her fantasies.

"WHAT'S REALLY WRONG IS YOUR HEAD! GET REAL WILL YA? AND STOP MAKING THOSE WEIRD FANTASIES!" I answered to her yell.

"Well, we'll make that come true sooner or later," Miku mumbled, cupping her chin like some wanna-be detective.

"Over my dead body," I said as I stuck out my tongue towards her. Is it me, or is she like totally fangirling over this?

"Calm down guys, you don't want Rin hearing your conversations now are you?" Gumi said as she chuckled from the sideline, "But still Miku, that was pure genius! Can I have a copy of that later? I'll throw in some tongue to tongue scene in it if you don't mind."

"Well sorry about it cause I DO mind!" I yelled again, but this time I lowered it down a bit because of Gumi's warning.

"I'm okay with it hehe," she giggled mischievously. These girls are crazy! Why am I stuck here with them inside this music room? Yeah I know that today we don't have any activities but you shouldn't turn it into meeting room for some stupid girl's endless fantasies. Recapping from her last one earlier, those cheesy lines just make want to puke.

Arrg, this is no use… once Miku turns like this no one can stop her…

"Hey Len can you find Kaito for me?" she asked me politely for once.

"Find him yourself," I shoved her away and walk to the exit door, the only way to get out of this hell like world.

"Come on, I need to discuss something about this summer!" she whines.

"Do you want Miku's masterpiece to leak out?" Gumi blackmailed with that evil grin of her.

"... I'll get you for this!" I shouted and ran through the door to find that idiot. Why do I have to go all through this?

* * *

Rin's POV

Hey guys, it's been a while I see. Well as usual nothing new happened in my life… and don't think that I'm boring or anything, it's because every day is a VERY fun day. Its fun everyday so there's nothing new happened… I think.

"Kagamine Rin, the teacher's calling for you!" Someone called me from outside the class room. It must be Meiko. I transferred to this school, Crypton Academy like three months ago. A lot of things happened actually, like when the entire group crashed to my house without my permission and Gumi showed those pictures… do not ask what picture she showed! If you really want to know recap the story from the beginning!

There's also the time when Len and I went to an amusement park with The Road Rollercoaster, it was really fun! Too bad that my pocket money didn't reached the amount needed. Just watch I'll be a billionaire in the future and I'll buy that thing with a snap of a finger! No kidding, I'm really serious, seriously.

"Rin, be careful okay?" Len warned me when I bumped into him in the hallways, he looks some reason he fears Meiko, maybe because of what she did with him in the past.

"Geez, you're such a worry wart!" I laughed and ran through the classroom door then walk to the rest of the way. Yeah, Meiko could be dangerous sometimes, there's this time when she 'un-accidentally' poured her sake in our drinks and here I thought that those stuff are banned here in school. How did she sneak those in? Wait before that, how the hell did she even became a teacher? I read a lot of books showing a teacher who always drink sake but that… happened in real life… talk about supernatural.

"Ah! Rin, I've been waiting for ya!" Meiko yelled to me who's still took the first baby step into the teacher lounge. On her desk I spotted two bottles, well rather than spotted, it's clearly on her desk.

"Yeah, you called?" I asked her on why on earth she interrupted my break.

"Um… yeah… about that… do you have any plans this summer?" She asked with her innocent face.

"Sensei, that seems really wrong if you asked me," I answered her plainly.

"Hey, I haven't even done yet!"

"Well, what is it?" Grr… I'm growing impatient every second. Well mainly cause she's stealing my break every seconds, she knows that I have school phobia! Not really though, but yeah, I hate studying.

"Since you're with them, are you going anywhere this summer? You know something like going to the beach or the mountain or festival?" I knew it came to this, I really knew it!

"So to translate that you just want to hang out and have some fun because there's nothing to do at home, try to get a boyfriend or something, it's the perfect medicine for this disease of yours. Don't worry my mom tried it when she's around your age and it worked. Come to think of it you and my mom's really the same, except that she's purer than you."

"Wow Rin, that's kinda harsh," she sweat dropped, "Kinda reminds me of Len when he's with that ice cream guy." Something must have happened between her and him cause she refuse to say Kaito's name like usual.

"We're going to the beach this summer. Miku announced it to us yesterday," come to think of it she always had the best timing.

"Where?" she asked as she leaned closer to my face.

"Why should I tell you?"

"As a teacher I must know for you own sake!" (A/N: this time it's 'sake' not 'sa-ke' xD)

"And thus you're just using your authority to dig out some information from us innocent student." Some of us not very innocent though, like… well… I have a feeling that if I blown the cover to you it might ruin someone's image. "It's just a normal beach."

"A normal one? Seriously, just tell me, or I'll use my GPS to track you down every second…"

"Don't you dare cause I'll label you as the stalker of the year. Anyway if you really want to know then ask Miku, she's easier to negotiate than me." I peeked at the clock nailed on the wall, "Wait, you're really absorbing my free time! I'm outta here!"

"Yeah careful!" she waved at me merrily as I stormed out of the room. Is it me or is it she's intentionally taking the break away from me. Wait till I have my own road roller, then I'll squash anyone who gets in my way! I can imagine it already~

"Hey Rinny!" and here comes another one. Mikuo shouted my nickname and it echoes throughout the school hall. Of course I didn't stop walking. "Rinny!" he keeps calling my name. "Rin."

"Yeah, you called? By the way who's Rinny that you kept shouting about?" I asked him but still I know the answer.

"Nevermind that! Do you have your History textbook with you?" he asked flustered.

"Yeah, we're already done with it in the second period so you can have it as long as you returned it back with its usual form." I warned him cause I don't want the same thing repeated again and again. "But why me? Miku's your sis right?"

"Awesome thanks! Hm? Well you know how she'll react to this. I can ask the others though, but it'll be a pain. I f I asked Ted then he'll lecture me until… well… like forever, Teto's always with Ted so I can't get close enough, Kaito forgot his too, and Len… 100% he'll never lend me his!" Mikuo's voice getting more irritates every word that he spoke.

"Well that's because it's you right? If you're more responsible like Ted then there's no problem. From what I see Kaito and Len always respect him, and he got a sister who sees him like someone dependable, not like a certain sibling."

"That's kinda hurt, even though it's from you…"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean its form me'?" Mikuo laughs as I completed my sentence.

"Well I have to go, bye." He wave and walked away.

"Rinny!" someone called me again.

"Arrg what now?" I yelled.

"It's me…" Len said half shocked.

"Opps, sorry Len… I thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone who will steal my precious break."

"Haha, that's very much like you, anyway where's Kaito? Miku's searching him and dragged me along. She wants to discuss with him about what to do this summer…"

"I see looks like we're on the same boat. By the way what happened between Kaito and Meiko-sensei? She looks like she's on fire when she said his name."

"… Looks like you're asleep in class…" Len said as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm kinda surprised that you're asleep even with all those noise in the back."

"So it's the usual thing right?" I asked him, "haha no wonder!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wanna make the conversation longer. It's always been fun talking with you Len!" I exclaimed, happily but I don't know why his cheek like they're on a Barbeque…. Speaking of barbeque… I'm kinda hungry right now.

"Is it fun talking with me?" he muttered.

"Eh? What?" I asked him to repeat his last word cause I don't really heard the word when he said that. Len sure have delicate voice sometimes.

"No-nothing."

"Len."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really hungry."

"…"

"…"

_Ding Dong!_

Humans… are a very… unfortunate thing!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me correct that, Humans are a very fortunate thing!

Well since its summer and all so we're just arrived at the beach! If you ask me why it's suddenly this time of the day, it's because as usual there's nothing good happened so I'm skipping it to summer! No complaints right? So let's get on to it!

But there's a little problem here…

"Hey Len, where're the others? I thought we suppose to meet here by 2," I asked the person who's sulking on the sand as I turned my head from left to right, and then right to left, searching for our companion. The only one I saw here are me, Len, and other people that I don't know of.

Len's POV

I, Kagamine Len know the reason why they're aren't here and now I want personally want to kill them for leaving me here with alone on this beach. Well if killing is legal then there'll be no problem, they should thank the law for it. I should know better why Miku was searching for Kaito earlier…

"They said they have some unfinished business to do so those bastards run off without telling us before!" I blurted out releasing my anger, unconsciously. Yeah I really regretted that.

"Why are you mad about?"

"Nothing…" I replied. Hearing Rin's gentle was more than enough to calm me down a bit. "So what are we going to do then, go home?" When I said home her face quickly lost its colors, "Or stay here for the day then we'll go home?"

"Yeah… okay, since you REALLY want to stay here then we'll play for a bit," Rin exclaimed as she fold her arms.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just don't play too much," I joked as I let out a little laugh.

"Geez, I'm not a kid anymore!" she pouts, "besides it's been a long time since we went to the beach together," my face started to give out a little red shade on it, "Oh yeah, when we were 6, mom took us here and you—"

"Whoa stop! Don't say that, there're people reading this!" I quickly placed my both of my hands on her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Buff—" she struggled her word under my palm. "…Pine…" and nods.

I think she meant but and fine, must be really hard to talk when your mouth is closed by something. I let go of my hand releasing her mouth from talking, "so, shall we go?"

"Okay!" she smiled and went running ahead of me like a little kid receiving a piece of candy. I wonder why I like her; I always thought of that when we're alone. Maybe it's because she's bright as a sun or is she that fun to talk to? Or perhaps I just did?

"I wish the others were here though, because all of us rarely hang out together…"

"… is it okay if it's just with me?" I suddenly asked her. Wait, what did I said?

"Eh?" she said as she stops on her tracks.

"Ne-never mind, ju-just forget it!" I flustered.

"What are you talking about? It's always been fun being with you!" she gave me her big smile as she said that speech. "Are you having fun when you're with me?" she asked as she lean her face closer towards mine. Her breath was easily felt.

"Y-yeah, more than ever," I placed my hands on her shoulder and pushed her away from me. My face was red. "It's fun, even now…"

"Great!"

Mikuo's POV

"Huhu, captain Miku, looks like things is processing well than we thought it would be… over!" said the green colored girl with a goggle on her head through the walkie-talkie and she wears a solider's hat with a little green paint on her cheek same of that of a cat's whisker.

"No, not yet, sergeant Gumi," Miku replied also through her walkie-talkie, "the real thing is yet to begin… Over!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked my little twin sister dumbfounded, "you know, as you're big brother I'm really worried about you…"

"Chill brother of Miku," Gumi joked, "it's just for fun~"

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about!" Miku replied on her walkie-talkie even though I'm here behind her.

"Then why are you talking on that thing the fact that you two are beside each other? You even wear those silly cosplays and what's with the stupid setting? Captain Miku?" I let out a little laugh.

"It's not a cosplay baka, we just wear these things to make things fun, also don't call me Captain, it's really weird if it comes from you." she replied with a proud look on her face, not that I care anyway but why are we stalking those two when they're having fun when we're here behind the bushes under this blazing heat?

"You're lucky that you're selected to come with us Mikuo cause right now we're watching an event of the history… live!" Gumi explained.

"I don't want too. Right now I'm supposed to harvest my precious leek at home, and aren't the others here?"

"Ted and Teto got some family vacation, Gaku and Luka have an exam coming up so we thought that we should leave them alone for a while since those two are seniors, Neru got a new job this summer, and Kaito have something to do…" Miku explained but the last statement, she muttered it under her breath with a sad look on her eyes.

Now this is something, usually she'll drag that person without hearing what they'll have to say first. I know Miku look up to that Ice Cream Idiot, whatever the reason is, but... "Hmm… I see, I'll try to call him later," I said as ruffle through my hair. Miku widen her eyes, those eyes obviously looks happy rather than shocked.

"But, he might be busy—"

"That's none of my business," I muttered. I wonder why I felt so irritated. The last time I felt like this was when Neru was talking with the other guys in my class.

"But—"

"The conversation is done," arrgh, so annoying!

"I don't want to jump into your conversation but… Those two are on the move!" Gumi yelled as she pointed at the dense girl and the lover boy.

Rin's POV

"Rin did you just hear something?" Len asked me. "Something like 'those two are on the move!' or somewhere along those line."

"Nope," I answered back. Len looks more alert than usual today. Is it because I teased him too much? I just lean closer to his face though, hehe, that red face was priceless!

I went under big umbrella that was pinned inside the sand because of Len earlier and began to undress. Don't worries I had my swimsuit inside since I'm at home but for some reason Len turns away facing the sea.

"A-are you done yet?" he asked.

I laughed a bit, "why are you facing that way!"

"No reason, the sea is blue that's all!"

"Now that was a lame excuse," I said continued to laugh, man he should join the comedian!

"So… yeah, are you done?"

"Yep!" I lied.

"I'm not falling for that…"

"Whatever." After a few seconds, I'm done but he still thinks that I'm still on it. What I am I a turtle? If I don't appear in front of him then he'll forever think that I'm still undressing. I took a step forward, enough to get close to the guy who's facing the sea and gently placed my hand on his back and pushed him into the water as fast as I could! The water splashed around him as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that for?" he yelled and I laughed loudly until it hurts my stomach, "you know you should—"

"Yeah?" I asked, still half laughing. Few seconds flew but still no answer coming out from him, "err… Len?"

"Wh-what?" he asked me, coming back to his senses. His face was red, along with the flustering sound of his. I wonder what's wrong with him; did he catch this summer fever?

"Len, you could take it easy if you had a fever…" I said started to look worried. I know how much he hates summer, but I love summer most of all. It's like we're both are the same but still opposite of each other. Well I only like summer cause its school-fewer seasons.

"I'm okay," he said, "you know, Rin… that swimsuit looks good on you…"

"… thanks!" I smiled and his face went bright red.

"I better get changed."

Len's POV

Rin's swimsuit took me off guard for a while. I can't believe I look so stupid back there! Staring at her unconsciously…

"But still, I really wanted all of us are here…" she said looking at the blue sky. "If Luka-nee was here then she'll fish out all of the fishes living in this area, haha"

"I know!" I said as I laughed along with her. Somehow, this conversation made me remember something in the past…

-Flashback-

"Nee~ Luka nee-chan~"

"Yes Len?" Luka smiled as I got closer to her.

"How do you raise a tuna?" I asked her, "Since you said you always like tuna then it must be a really special!"

Luka laughed innocently and answered, "Well food is essential to every living thing and you also need a very big aquarium for those tuna to live in. You must feed it, took a gentle care of it, and give them enough love every day so that they won't feel left out. The cleanliness of the aquarium is also important so keep an eye on it."

"Wow, that's a lot of thing to do!" I shouted in amazement. "And then after the fishes got bigger and bigger what will you do?"

"You eat them~"

-End Flashback-

I was so simple back then… the 3 year old me…

"There, done, now where's that girl…" I said as I finished undress, same as Rin I already have mine underneath. Rin was nowhere to be found, I looked right, left, in front, behind, nowhere. "Rin!" I shouted her name, until then I spotted a figure come closer in the speed of light. It was Rin, "where were you?" but before I could finish my sentence, she drags me along the sands with no warning.

"Len, I discovered something awesome over there!" she shouted.

"Stop! What is it?" I asked her struggling myself from the force of speed that Rin used. When we stopped, Rin found a treasure.

"Awesome right? This Road Roller!" Rin exclaimed. "There's no one using it so it must be abandoned! Look, there's even a key there!"

"I'm as excited as much as you though, but we really should ask the people around about this…" I suggested. As the wiser one, I should be careful. Even though Rin's 2 minutes older than me but that's doesn't counts.

Without me noticing, she already inside the road roller ready to start the engine with the key on her hand. "Wait! Do you even have a license?"

"Pfft, you don't really need a license to drive this thing. Just a little push on the accelerator and there it goes!" she explained, not a very convincing explanation though.

"Okay, if something happens I'll blame this all to you!" I grin. My body couldn't lie; I wanted to take this for a spin!

"Engine on! Time to flatten the land!"

Miku's POV

"This was not on the plan…"

* * *

OMG they'll flattens the beach! xDDDD

Do you think those two will flatten Miku and the others too?

Well, there you go guys, another chapter. Sorry if there's any mistake on the grammar. ^^"

Is that enough fluff? :3 be alert on the next chapter and Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Gold moment

Ciaossu! xD

I updated this earlier than usual xDD thanks for the review guys! ^O^

**VocaloidFOREVER**: Well she's trying to get some money for her cell phone but running from Mikuo is her top priority alright! xDD

**Rina Aria**: LOL don't die! :b

**Davison**: Thanks and yeah fangirl rules it all xD

**FallOutAtTheAcademyDisco**: Thanks, well here it is :3

Anyway on with the story~

**Disclaimer**: I thought I already told this… *Climb the cliff facing the ocean* VOCALOIDS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

Chapter 8: Gold moment

* * *

Miku's POV

"This was not on the plan," I muttered to myself as I saw my two subjects who just turning on the so called Road Roller engine. As a result, they're currently on their infamous rampaging mode. The only one who capable of stopping Rin is Len but he's been held captive by the clutches of that stupid road roller. Why the heck would anyone dump their thousands worth of money on a beach like this?

I just hope that it doesn't turn out like last time… Rin and Len ganged up and 'borrowed' some worker's road roller and 'helped' them do their construction work. After that they made a visit to the police station but since Rin's puppy eyes too cute to resist, the policeman couldn't do anything but released them without paying any fine or punishment. Well I could admit Rin is the cutest girl I ever seen so I'm kinda understand what the policeman was thinking.

"This is bad, we should stop them!" shouted my big twin brother with a panic face. As much as I wanted to laugh at my idiot brother's face, yeah it's true, we gotta stop them somehow. I mean the beach's already flat so do they expect to flatten the people on it too?

"You're right, why don't _you_ stop them?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Are you crazy? Those are devil I tell ya. I don't want to experience that kind of situation again!" he protests. Yeah, Mikuo was nearly flat because he addresses Rin as a flat-chest girl. "Why don't _you_ stop them, o captain Miku?"

Why is he making a stupid joke at this crucial time?

"Miku, call Ted," Gumi ordered me. Oh right why didn't I think of that earlier? Len will surely stop functioning when he saw Ted.

I searched my pocket and grabbed my flip-flop cell phone and call ted right away through his cell phone. It was going smoothly until I heard Mikuo yelled, "Crap they found us!"

* * *

Ted's POV

I'm bored, the family trip got canceled for unknown reason and now I'm sitting here on my bed observing the ceiling. I should have followed along with Miku and the others to the beach where there's surely more entertainment than in this empty house. Yeah Teto's in her room but I don't want to bother her and I could do my homeworks but it's just the beginning of the summer.

I stared my ceiling for the whole half an hour until I heard my cell phone ringing from my desk.

_Po pi po _

"This song… its Miku, wow now that's unusual. I got up from my resting place and opened the phone. Before I could placed the cell phone near my ears, Miku's high pitched voice bursting through without any warning. "Ted help!" Yeah I knew this would happened cause whenever Miku called me it would always be emergency.

"What is it now? Did Kaito and Mikuo pick on you again?" I asked her calmly.

"No, it's worse than that!" she replied straight away. What could be worse than Kaito picking on her and Mikuo stealing her leeks? "I don't know how to explain this but… Rin, Len, Road Roller, beach so yeah… Help!" Now that's what I call serious.

"Crap they found us!" I heard Mikuo's voice through the phone.

"Miku? Hello? Oi!" no answer, the connection's been disconnected. Without wasting any minute, I rushed down stairs and knock my little sister's door. "Teto, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran towards the front door. She just stays quiet but looks very confuse.

"Where are you two going?" My mom asked from the living room. I hated lying so I told her the truth.

"The beach, those guys got into trouble again!" I answered not stopping from rushing. Teto somehow looking less confuse. Great, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Now where should we do? The train would take forever, and there's no one around that's know how to drive.

When I was having trouble for transportation, fortunately, Meiko and her bright red car came in front of us. "Hello, finally found you kids, hey do you know where Rin and the others are going? That girl wouldn't tell me and Miku was keeping from me like some secret!" She stated felt irritated. Awesome, perfect! This is the first time I'm glad to see her in a place like this.

Without asking for her permission, I went inside the bright red colored car along with my little sister. Yeah I could just left her in the house with my mom but she might be feeling alone in the house and as a big brother I couldn't bear to see her sad face… not anymore.

"I'll be leading the way, just start the car!" I ordered her. Cool, I'm actually ordering my own teacher!

"Okay!" she shouted and drives the car like an elephant on loose.

* * *

(A/N: these two POV are happening at the same time~)

Rin's POV

(Rin's side)

_Muahahaha_, this is fun even though it's been a long time I haven't done this, and looks like the person besides me cheered up a bit. I was kinda worried earlier when we first came here, from what I see he was really mad. Anyway I'm glad that there's not many people on the beach today cause if there are more then I'll be having trouble avoiding them all.

"Rin, I think we should stop this, we don't know whoever owns this thing," Len said beside me. Just when I thought things were getting better.

"Shut up Len; let me gather some beautiful memory before summer ends!" I shouted in happiness. He just sighs and did nothing. Right now I'm kinda glad that the others aren't here cause if they'd around here then they'll call Ted and things will be over in a minute. Whee~ I love you guys for leaving me here with Len!

Len's POV

(Len's side)

I'm glad Rin's having her fun time but should I stop her? I don't want to ruin her fun though… even it's for someone like me. Yeah I'm having here too; it's just somehow I have a bad feeling about this.

"Rin, I think we should stop this, we don't know whoever owns this thing," I said to conform whether this is the right thing to do or not.

"Shut up Len; let me gather some beautiful memory before summer ends!" she shouted in happiness. I just sigh and leave it as they were. I always scolds her when anything goes beyond wrong but since I got the same fetish for this big yellow road roller then I got no choice but to have my mind taken away. Well, I don't really like to think about unnecessarily matter then I'll just drop it and have some fun!

"Hey Rin, is it me or do am I seeing Miku, Gumi and Mikuo behind that bush?" I asked the person shouting in happiness beside me cause I might be wrong. There could be anyone behind it, maybe those who're afraid of Rin rampaging on the road roller and is hiding behind the bushes.

"Hey, you're right, what's up Miku?" Rin greeted as she shouts her name in a casual manner.

"Crap they found us!" Mikuo shouted aloud. 'Crap they found us'? I want to know the meaning of very word. Let's recap the situation from the previous chapter…

_Rin and I alone at the beach + three goofballs behind the bush + observing us + 'crap they found us' = Oh they're sooooooooooooooo dead~_

"Rin looks like they want to play, should we fill their wishes?" I asked her compressing my anger within myself.

"Gladly~" she answered with an evil grin plastered on her innocent face. Perfect~

"You two, stop this!" Miku yelled.

"Why, Len said you wanted to play with us!" Rin answered. For the first time in my entire life or even my life before that, I'm glad Rin's head is denser than a rock!

"Shall we, Princess?" I waited for her response. She looks through my eyes with her aquamarine eyes and grabbed my one of my hands. I have to admit, I was blushing for a while.

"…"

"…"

"Wh-what's with princess thing!" Rin yelled in embarrassment. Wait, why did I call her princess? If I think if it calmly it's kinda embarrassing!

"D-don't ask me that!" I shouted blushing, the strange thing is, and she blushed along with me. I haven't seen her blush since we were just a kid. Why, is she not as dense as I think she could be? We stared at each other waiting for a response until we heard Miku squeal.

"Kyaa~ this is so adorable!"

"Mi-Miku stop, you're ruining their moment!" Gumi warned her.

"Len do you know what time is this?" Rin asked me with emotionless face.

"Yeah, time to kill," I answered her without any hesitation written on my face.

"Damn it, I was so excited…" Miku mumbled regaining her conscious with a scared look on her eyes. "Wait, where's Mikuo?"

"That traitor ran away after those two know we're here," Gumi answered, angered.

I pushed the accelerator and move the road roller closer to the two people in front of us. Yeah I was the one who drove this thing the entire time cause I afraid Rin would cause an unimaginable trouble.

We were driving smoothly and destroyed (literally) everything that got in our way until we hear a familiar voice resounding through our ears, "Rin, Len, stop this instance!"

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin, Len, stop this instance!" Len was losing his colors. Why, why, why is Ted's here? "You two are so gonna get it later!"

That's it, bye bye world. It's been really fun and all~

xX well… around one hour later Xx

Finally, Ted's done lecturing us. I had to plug something into my ears secretly and it helps. Len also done the same thing but he got caught easily cause he was an amateur for doing this kind of things. Me? I did it all the time when Len was scolding me!

"Haha, they're finally done…" Miku laughed dryly as she watched us suffering from Ted's lecture while holding a slice of watermelon on her hands with the others.

"I'll tell Ringo-san about this," Ted said leaving his final words. Whatever, mom would probably do nothing about this… I hope. Ted went to my house to report the circumstances to my carefree mother.

"Are you going with him?" I asked the most dangerous person you can find little sister.

"Nah, since I came here I might as well play with you all!" Teto smiled at me. Sometimes I always wondered how she could live with that dangerous person!

"So, why are you all here?" Len finally asked that question that's been floating around my head since the first I saw them on this very beach.

"Well, err… this and that and oh yeah there too, yep that's all I could tell!" Gumi explained sweat dropped. That doesn't really explain anything! Len kept glaring at them until Miku asked the most ridiculous word

"So… shall we go home?"

"WHY!" I yelled, "We just played here a little and then you're telling me to go home?"

"Yeah, and I just got here!" Meiko jumped out of nowhere and yelled along.

"Why the heck are you here?" Len asked furthering his distance from the person in question. His way of talking aren't exactly polite like when were in school, it was slightly rude the fact that he's hiding behind Miku and the others. (A/N: by 'rude' she means that Len was using the word '_Teme_' to address Meiko."

"Well as teacher— no, as human I couldn't let you guys have all the fun to yourself,"

"Sensei, you just failed as a human you know?" I told her straight forwardly.

"_Mou_~ stop being to me Rinny~" she pouts. Yep, she certainly failed as a human alright.

This is boring; we just on the beach for a half an hour and then we were having our gold time on the road roller for another half an hour and then at the end Ted came and just had to ruin it all for another one hour! I tell ya within an hour you can eat about one hundred oranges constantly non-stop, that's just how valuable time is.

"Hey Miku, can we play along with everyone here for another two hours or so, I mean we just got here and yeah it's partially my fault for allowing a certain someone to even saw the road roller and yeah we got our divine punishment already," Len explained the full detail, thanks Len but what do mean allowing a certain someone to even saw the road roller? If my memory serves me right you got along with it perfectly!

"Yeah," Mikuo joined in, "besides I already called Kaito that we're here and he said that he'll come as well." Miku's body straightens when her big twin brother spoke of Kaito's name.

"Rea-really?" Miku flusters, "Then we got no choice now do we?"

"Alright, thanks Miku I love you!" I shouted as I raised both of my arms to the air in joy and happiness. Miku and the others only laughed.

"Good for you Rin," Len smiled and I smiled back at him. Great, everything's turns out better than I thought it would be, but there's something I've been wondering the whole time. Why did I blush when Len address me as Princess? The usual me would just brag about it. Also why did he blush along with me? And the last thing is, why did I suddenly grab his hand when we were on the road roller?

Miku's POV

That event finally over with right now but I'm kinda in a slump for not having my precious plan to work smoothly, "What should we do now captain Miku? The first plan failed faster than we thought it would be. Should we launch plan B?" Gumi whispers when the others got distracted on watching Rin jumping up and down on the water like a little kid.

"I think we should but it'll be a little bit risky… Do you think this is the appropriate time sergeant Gumi?" I asked her back.

"It'll be fine just trust me! I'll go get Rin and you take care of Len! Operation: making them kiss shall undergo this instant!"

* * *

Done with this one… and looks like Miku and Gumi are up to something again, and is Rin going to find out Len's feeling for her? The next chapter should reveal it all~

Thanks for reading and make sure to review xD


	9. Chapter 9: Isn't that Bad?

Sorry it's shorter than the others! x.x (and also for my lateness in updating)

But let's just read it kay? :D

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloids don't belong to me, is that clear?

* * *

**Chapter 9 – **Isn't that bad?

Rin's POV

"It's my first time in an inn."

"Hey do you have the soap?"

"I can't wait for the hot spring!"

"Yeah, plus it's an open air hot spring!"

"Wait just a minute…" The ponytailed shota interrupted in a calm voice as we were busy chatting on how excited we are going to a hot spring, "Can you explain why we're in an inn?"

"Um… because it's fun and fun is awesome?" I replied not knowing if that's an answer that would satisfy his question.

"But why in an inn?" he asked again, "I thought we're going home today."

"Aww come on Len, don't be such a drag," Kaito laughed as he smacked his buddy's back.

"And why are you here? I thought you had some business to do back home," its questions after another. This typical Len needs to acquire every information there is before jumping into situation, he's the type that think twice before you do something. Sheesh, can't he lighten up and have some fun? Well at first I did oppose to this idea but when I imagine how mom's going all yandere about the treasure I found on the sand, well… let's just say I freaked out. Maybe one day without the culprit around the house could make the fire a lot dimmer… I hope.

"Mikuo asked me to come over since the operation haven't finished. Besides, staying one day on the beach with the whole gang is a new experience. I don't want being left out," he replied and followed by himself licking an ice cream.

"What operation is it may I ask?" Len narrowed his eyes.

"Well… Err… Um… what was it again?" Kaito pondered looking troubled by Len's question. I saw his eyes were moving from Miku to Len back and forth. It's as if he was sending an SOS signal, although I had no idea what it's for.

"Well then shall we go then? To the hot spring I mean," Miku grinned and leads us to the destination.

"Where? The mixed section?" Mikuo teased and ran for his life to the male section before Miku set her Leek flying.

"God… when will that pervert of a brother will be sued?" Miku clicked her knuckle one by one as we watched Mikuo merrily went into the boy's dressing room.

"You and Mikuo are siblings right? Shouldn't it be okay for you to enter the mixed spring with him?" I asked curiously.

"Are you seriously thinking about that?" Miku's jaw dropped as if she heard something unbelievable.

"Well… as far as I'm concerned… yeah. I don't have any brothers and sisters so I don't really know."

"Rin, getting into bath with someone in the opposite sex is utterly wrong. Try imagining you and Len bathing in the same room."

"Err… I don't see what's wrong in that, I mean we did bath together when we were little. Mom showed us the picture so I thought there's nothing wrong with it."

"Um… Rin," Gumi interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to stop now, Len's half dead already…" with that sentence Gumi was pointing to the person in question as he was lying on the standing lifeless with his face beet red. I didn't realize he was behind us.

"Whoa that was fast, you haven't even gone into the hot spring yet."

"I don't think that's the issue here," Kaito, who was trying his best not to laugh, fanned the red Len as steam was rising up to the atmosphere from his head.

I looked over at Miku and saw her in a drooling state, "Miku, you okay?" I asked. Do people normally drool when food is not in sight?

"It's brother like sister no?" Neru teased as she was texting an alien as usual.

"Is Miku perverted?" Teto laughed. "By the way Miku, Rin and Len was a child at that time so those things which are running on your head right now didn't happen."

"Damn you fantasy murderer!" Miku snapped and chased them to the girl's dressing room. What is this 'things' Teto spoke of I wondered.

"Well we'll better get going now," Kaito chuckled as he watched the trio disappeared to the female section. "Let's go Len!" Just like that Kaito carried the unconscious Len to where Mikuo is.

"You heard that Gumi, let's go…" I trailed off as I saw an expensive looking camera on her hand. "For your information Gumi, camera is banned in the hot spring."

"Wha? Who told you that?" she yelled in surprised.

"…It's a general knowledge…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tch, and here I thought there would be a bit of fan service…"

"Don't do it."

And so!

A doubtful event came…

There's a saying that says every inn has its own mystery…

But…

Who would have thought…

That was…

The senpai which we thought was busy studying in her home…

No…

That is not her…

It might be a doppelganger…

What we're seeing right now is…

Megurine Luka look alike is leisurely taking a dip at the hot spring…

"Why the heck the twenty two lines are wasted just because the author wanted a suspense drama? It doesn't even convincing!" I snapped.

"Well, well, it's your thoughts," Miku sweat dropped. "But yeah, Luka nee-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you," Luka said. It seems like her face has the equal surprised as ours, "this is my grandparent's inn so I thought I could be a help for the summer."

"Oh yeah, the sign at the front did say 'Megurine Inn'" Teto proclaimed.

"And you didn't even notice it?" Nero narrowed her eyes in disbelieve. I see she didn't bring her cell phone in.

"Are all of you here?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, we thought a little group vacation wouldn't hurt so I planned to form it this summer," Miku explained. Yeah right, at first the 'planner' wasn't present so it was just Len and I. "It's not like we didn't want to invite you or anything! I thought you were busy with your final exam…"

"That's okay," Luka smiled, "besides I want to take a break sometimes too." Luka seems like a mother when she hangs out with us much to her dismay. But her motherly aura is what we like about her. That's probably one of the reasons why Miku looks up to her.

After that!

1) Hand on your hip. 2) Puff your chest up front. 3) and then, "Puha!" I exhaled after I drank a glass of milk. Drinking one step by step once you're out of a nice hot bath is a law!

"They were huge…" Miku sighs looking dishearten. "You're my only friend right Rin?"

"Somehow I felt insulted, want one?" I offered her some milk. Before I notice it, the glass of milk which I once knew had been emptied.

"More!" Miku yelled as she wiped the trace of milk on her lips.

"Buy it yourself."

"Seriously… there really is no fan service… Stupid author for skipping the bath scene…" Gumi sighs loudly as she sits on the corner.

"Don't curse her."

"OI, guys this is an emergency!" Kaito shouted as he was running towards us half naked with one towel covering him. Apparently we're in the lobby drinking some milk with some strangers around us. They looked as embarrassed as we are. Well who wouldn't? There's a guy running half naked with only one towel covering him from the hot spring to the lobby which is here. The word 'exhibitionist' probably on those strangers head right now.

"Neru," I said.

"Right on," She replied and called the police.

"Now's not the time for that!" Kaito exclaimed looking worried. Not because Neru was calling the police but because of someone is in rampage.

"Ok… Let me get this straight," I started. "Len mixed an alcohol with milk and drank it by mistake?"

"Yeah, just like that!"

"How can a little alcohol do?"

"That person is sensitive to one! Don't you remember what he did when he drinks one?"

Lemme reminisce that… Len and I was three at that time. No one was there except us. We were left alone in my house. Len's parents were out as usual and mine were in the grocery store. Because of that situation, I decided to stir things up. I've always wondered why dad always drinks this liquid. Mom said I was too little to drink it so she made a distance of it from me. Don't kids always curious by that matter? You weren't allowed to so you tried to do it. That's why I made Len drink it as an experiment! It's better safe than sorry!

"I only remembered till there," I said as I wondered what happened then.

"That's one cruel flashback you had there…" Teto said looking disbelieved that I had treated Len like a lab rat.

"What? It's better safe than sorry right? My mom taught me that."

"Yeah with a different meaning that is." Neru said with the same face as Teto.

"That's my Rinny!" Gumi said looking impressed quite the opposite of what the others felt.

"Sheesh Kaito what took you so long?" Len came into the lobby wearing complete bath robe unlike the blue-haired man in front of us. "It was quite irritating."

"Hey Len, looks like you're okay. Kaito made us worry for nothing," I laughed lightening the atmosphere.

"Is that so?" he took a step closer with a grin on his face.

"Oi Len, aren't you a bit too close?" Behind me was a wall, in fact it was the corner which two wall meets.

"No, not really," he said still grinning.

"Um… Len?" his face went closer to mine. At that moment, a quick yet slow sensation was brushed onto my right ear, it was a moist and cold sensation but at the same time, it was warm. Just like a normal person does, I was taken aback by Len's action. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?" I was clueless, not knowing what to do. It was my first time feeling helpless. I felt myself flushed and my mind was blank. Just now, did he-… did he licked my ear?

"Satisfying myself?" he chuckled as he licked his lips.

Kaito was right, Len is drunk alright. I've got to make him sobered again. Before I could think of anything, Len lift me up like a those princesses I saw on the movies and walked somewhere else. "Mind if I borrow the girl?" He asked politely to the others.

"Wa- wait!" I struggled as he lifts me up.

"Oh yes, be my guest!" Miku smiled, I saw glitters on her eyes. It's as if she knew this coming.

"Wa- wait, Len put me down!"

"You're mine for the night," he whispers softly into my ear, grinning.

"No!"

* * *

That's the end for this chapter.  
Seriously it's really the end.  
Don't worry; it won't by-pass the rated T stuff. But if you really want to know… well… some review will be nice! xDD (It's been a long time since I was this evil :D)


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstandings

If you're wondering how Len looks when he's on that mode I think you should refer to 'Messiah or Desire' :D

**Disclaimer**: Okay I'm getting tired of this. This disclaimer will be affected to the rest of the chapter. Vocaloid's not mine, neither is Utauloids. Gimme? :D

Chapter 10 – Misunderstandings

* * *

Miku POV

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu—"

"Miku you're scary you know that?" Teto interrupted.

"Yeah, laughing evilly like that," Neru joined.

"Then shall we look onto them?" I grinned.

"That's even worse. What if you suddenly go all 'kyah' over them?"

"Then I'll just won't."

"Weren't those shojo mangas enough for you? I mean you had those like a mountain in your room," Mikuo joined.

"Since WHEN did you go into my room?"

"Err… since mom told me to wake you up?"

"And since when did you wake earlier than me?"

"Since you were a toddler"

"Somehow I foresaw this conversation doesn't end anytime now," Neru said getting irritated on how we're wasting our time on this stupid conversation. "Well, I do want to see how those two are doing right now."

"Weren't you're the one who said that you were against it?" Teto asked with tired eyes. It's almost ten near midnight so I don't blame her.

"No, I'm much anticipated," Neru grins. By what it seems in Teto's voice she doesn't really want to get into this mess any further but it was different from how she acts. In fact, she was readily in front of the line waiting for us to get moving.

Kaito went to the boy's dressing room to make himself fully dressed. I have to admit I was quite nervous when I saw him half-naked considering that I was the one who ordered him to. I thought that would make the plan more realistic.

And also Mikuo, switching milk to alcohol which I got from Meiko, who is sleeping in her room from drinking too much, and made Len drink it by mistake was great!

I'll have to treat them something later on….

"I'll be outside if you need me," Mikuo waved and went outside under the night sky.

"Come to think of it where's Gumi?" Teto asked after scanning the room and found no sight of her.

"Don't tell me…" Neru worriedly said.

"Yeah…"

She beat us to it!

Gumi POV

Seriously where are they? I've been waiting inside the attic for several minutes now. The Miku I know would usually run after them quietly from behind, unless she got another awesomely wicked plan in her sleeve.

I was anxiously waiting with high spec camera in my grip when the sound of a sliding door against its frame was heard.

"Wa-wait put me down!" It was none other than my cute Rinny's voice.

"Hmm… should I?" The drunken Len chuckled as he playfully question Rin's cry. This Len has a deeper voice then the normal one, not to mention the aura around him. It's like the aftereffect of the alcoholic drink was turning him into a full experienced playboy.

"Put me down already!" Rin cried even loudly.

I can't see what they are doing. I tried to drill a small hole on the ceiling since it's made of wood but it was harder than I thought, probably harder than cements.

So to sum it up I could only hear them, unfortunately. But I'm not that much of an unprepared person, I searched my pocket and found some recorders that I used to record some of my victim— I mean clients for my newspapers in school. Even though I did say that I'm a proud member of the photography club, it doesn't hurt to help the newsletter group from time to time.

"If you play with me then I'll reconsider it," he chuckled again.

Wow, Len's actually into it. I never see him as bold as this.

"H-hey, don't rub it!"

What are they doing? Curses un-drillable ceiling!

"It's just on the nose."

Oh, I see.

"Fine, I'll play with you. Just put me down already!"

Rinny, you're awesome!

"Heh, that's a good girl."

I'm guessing that Len is laying her on that white sheet of warm futon right now.

"Tch, so what are we playing?"

Rin's totally pissed.

"This."

I'm hundred percent sure that Len is inviting her to crawl under his blanket. Something like, 'want to sleep together?'

"But... This is my first time…"

Oh yesh I was so right! Even though Rin's voice was like a hamster, I COULD predict stuff. 'This is my first time doing_ it_' that must be the continuation of her unheard sentence. By _it _it's always mean that!

"Don't worry, I'll teach you step by step. That is if you could follow my pace."

Ughh… nosebleed…

"But—"

"Want me to carry you around the inn like a princess saying 'Ohime-sama, Sukida, Aishiteru,' over and over until who knows when will you give up."

Wow

"Who the hell is a princess? Drop dead! Tch, fine, whatever, you'll be a fine partner right? I hope you don't bore me."

"Trust me I won't."

Th-th-the… nosebleed…

"A-ah, sorry…"

"That's alright, just follow what I did."

"Ouch!"

"Aw come on, don't be sleepy now."

"Hey, your feet!"

"Opps"

Okay, I should stop eavesdropping. I don't want to interrupt them with something like there's blood dripping from the ceiling. They could mistake me for some supernatural events.

Even if this wood is un-drillable, I'm sure it's porous.

Leaving only my recorder behind, I crawled slowly from the attic and went to where the other is.

I'm considerable more than you think! Besides, I can just enjoy the tape after this~

Hehehehehehehehehehe—

Opps, I hit something… oh well.

Rin POV

"Hey Len did you heard that sound just now? The 'thud' sound," I asked Len who was sitting at the opposite side of the table as I pointed my index finger above the ceiling.

"Probably some rats," He replied without being interested in my question.

Okay, why am I playing some cards with this jerk? I've been asking myself the same question like a millionth times already.

At first when Len was still normal I thought it was okay for him to do what he want with me cause he probably don't have the guts to do it. And now, why am I feeling different about that?

"Hey, that's wrong. Try it again," he grinned as he noticed my last card move.

Oh yeah, he's more annoying than anyone ever will. I like the old Len better! Gimme back my Len!

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" I nagged. But despite of my continuous whines of how annoying the apparent Len is, I couldn't keep my eyes from waking up.

To tell you the truth, I'm not good with keeping up late. Every time I tried, I always found myself staring at the morning sun from a good sleep.

IsThat TheReason ForMyRidiculously SmallHeight? ! ? !

"Hunn, so Rinny can't keep awake for the rest of the night. Want me to stretch your cheek again?" The apparent Len chuckled annoyingly.

Hey, can I punch him?

Please?

With sugar on top?

Wait, was it cherry?

Heck with all that just gimme the damn answer!

Oh wait, with orange on top, that's perfect!

Gahh, I'm losing my mind!

"Hey, come on, let's just sleep?" I asked tiredly, unable to deny the fact that drowsiness had taken me over.

"…"

Is it only me but did I just saw a tint of red on his cheek?

"Um… Len?"

"Hey, I just thought of a challenge you might like," He grinned.

"Yeah, sure, what is it? I always like a good challenge," I said as I grinned back.

"The other should be inside the inn right?" He began explaining the rules of this new 'game' he thought of. "Those idiots must have been searching for us around the area."

"Ye—eah, it's them we're talking about."

"All we have to do is to scare them."

"Err… scuse me?" I cocked my head sideways. Is he speaking Japanese?

"To simplify it… the person who scares them the most, preferably making their conscious falls to zero, wins. The time limit is when the clock strikes midnight." He smiled, feeling proud of what he suggested.

"Sure… that's actually pretty awesome. The Len I know wouldn't even allow that kind of stuff. Oh yeah, why not making it interesting by making it a little risky? I already had something in mind!" I grinned looking forward for another bucket full of oranges.

"I'm glad you asked. Surely you will keep your words."

"Hmph, I'm not the kind of person that would run away!"

"Good, them it's settled."

"I want a bucket of oranges!" I finally said that sentence out of my mind. Just thinking about it made me drool. "Like usual, I'll give you a bucket of bananas kay?"

"No, not this night." Did I eat something weird that I'm hearing Len rejecting a bucket of bananas?

Len slowly leaned closer to my face and before I knew it, his face was an inch away from mine. Strangely said, even after drinking a bottle of alcohol by mistake he doesn't reek of its smell. In fact, there's only some scent of banana lingered around him.

Wait, why am I smelling him out of a sudden?

He raised his hand and cupped it under my chin. Just like that, he whispered in a very soft and captivating voice which made my ears tingle.

"Once I win, I shall seize your first kiss, Princess."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hurray finally two digit chapter and also got into 30 reviews! xD This calls for celebration *grins* Keep the reviews coming! xD Next goal… 50!

Next chapter: Gaming Experience (Sunday… probably)

You will click da Review button *swinging coin to and fro*


	11. Chapter 11: Gaming Experience

Chapter 11 – Gaming Experience

* * *

"_Well then, how shall we play the damn game?" Rin asked forcing her anger to herself. After all the embarrassment she felt, she manage to keep it in control whilst Len just chuckled as he watch his self-proclaimed Princess threw a tantrum. _

"_Didn't I just explain to you earlier?" Len sighs but it's no doubt he's enjoying this game of his. _

"_Err… you did?" She cocked her head in confusion. It's not impossible that the prize that Len wanted had given her amnesia. _

"_Lemme see…" Len stood up and found a blackboard out of a nowhere. "As I said, the one that can scare them the most wins." _

_Hatsune Miku – 40 points  
__Hatsune Mikuo – 60 points  
__Shion Kaito – 60 points  
__Akita Neru – 80 points  
__Kasane Teto – 10 points  
__Megurine Luka – 90 points  
__Gumi Megpoid – 50 points_

_(Making them scream + 10 points  
__Making them run away + 20 points  
__Making them faints + 50 points  
__Kill them + 100 points)_

"_Is it me or did I just see something illegal there?" _

"_You know what to do now?" he asked ignoring my question._

"_I guess… but why does each person have different points?" _

"_I've divided those who are easy to scare and those who are not. As you can see, Megurine Luka has a highest point because she's not a person that would run away and scream for help." _

"_I feel sorry for Teto!"_

"_It's part of the game." _

Rin POV

Hehe, wining this will be a snap!

Len doesn't know that in the place before I transferred here I was famously known for freaking people out in Halloween. Sorry readers but the kiss scene between me and Len is not going to happen!

I can't believe I said that word… I should have censored it….

_Rin Rin~ Rin Rin~ Rin Rin~_

Hey that's my phone… Who on earth called in a crucial time as this?

'Stupid and Annoying Len' the phone read out.

Yes, I changed his name in my contact number until he went back to normal.

I received the call by clicking the button and reach it to my ears. "Yeah?"

"Kyaaaaa—"

Whoa what was that? Someone was screaming. It seems like that person was out of its wits. Whoever that is just made my ear bleed.

"Yo Rin," It was no doubt that this voice belonged to Len. "Have you caught any victim yet? Because if you haven't… then you'll be eating my dust," he chuckled and turned the phone off in his own accord.  
_  
Bleep~_

"Ha—h who does he think he is? Give me my Lenny back!" I snapped through the phone knowing that the connection was cut "All he does were just pissing me off! How about looking in the mirror for once! Like he already freaked someone soul out, will you try thinking that for once?"

I closed my phone in a feeling of dismissal, and started to calm down.

Wait… if you think about it calmly, what was that scream in the beginning of the call? It's hard to believe Len was making it. The pitch was completely different. Unless he was cross-voicing that is.

I searched the deepest part of my mind. Oh yeah… it was Teto's voice. Wait what, Teto's? Does that mean that he already pawned her? That's unbelievable! Tch, to can play it that game… Killing the weak first eh? Such simple tactic could never win against the invincible Rin-sama! I for once used my head and thought of something that'll blow your mind to the next dimension!

Think about it, when you're playing some RPG games doesn't it pissed you off that you're only killing the small fries? Oh and the annoying dungeon puzzles? Why not levels up in one go by defeating the last boss straight away? I did that when I was in my elementary arc and wow I was good. Even the adults, specifically speaking my father, were crying because of me.

Ah~ memories~

That's why; I'm aiming for the last boss, aka Megurine Luka. If I could just make her faint then I'll be in the lead! We'll see whose eating whose dust.

…No, I can't kill someone…

"Rin, what are you doing?" a voice was heard from behind which made me jumped.

Oh god, the prey is behind the hunter…

"Lu-Luka-nee, what are you doing here?" I spurted not knowing what to say.

"Didn't I explain things already? This is my grandparent's inn remember?"

"O-ooooo oo oooo oo oo ooo oo oo oo oooo ooo oooooooo!"

Okay, this is getting stupid… I looked like a lost clown.

"What's wrong Rin?" Confusion was planted on her face.

"Nothing, have you seen the others?"

"Yes, it seems like they had booked a new room. Do you know why?"

Hmm… Lemme see…

Rin + Len – those idiots = yeah, I know.

"Where is this newly booked room? They didn't tell me so I was lost," Lying is so not my thing, but I managed to fool her.

"It's over there, just turn right and you'll be there before you'll know it," she instructed as she points her index finger to the respective place. "Want me to guide you?"

"I'll manage… by the way; I've wanted to ask you… what will you do if you see a ghost?" I asked just to make sure.

"Hmm… I'll think I'll thrust my hand into it to see if it's untouchable. And then see if it got any legs. And then take some pictures of it and send it to the newspaper department. That way, more money more Tunas~" she said merrily. Dark aura rises around her as she laughed like the final bosses you see in games.

"Err… I'll better go!"

Okay, mission failed.

Luka is stronger than I thought.

Stronger than Gundams.

It's good that I asked her about it first or I'll be in the first page of the newspaper dressing as a ghost.

The term of 'don't mix virtual with reality' is actually true after all.

Since Luka's no good, I'll have to hunt the others… err…

Miku? Len probably killed her already.

Neru? No she's quite dangerous…

Teto? Oh yeah dead.

Gumi? She's hard to find and is probably in the attic spying someone.

Kaito? Since this is his first time coming here I got a hunch he's traveling for various flavor of Ice cream.

Mikuo? Worth a try…

Wait… I'm totally losing here!

"Greetings Kagamine Rin," Someone I don't familiar of called me from behind.

"Oh hi… err…"

"It's Gakupo."

"Oh…" I can't believe I did't remember his name! Hey, it's not my fault that he didn't appear in like 5 chapters.

"Have you seen Luka? She keeps running away…"

Well no duh.

"Wait— you say Luka was running away from you?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Whenever I saw her she always wears this frightening face and keeps her distance. Sighs… I wonder why…"

O h I get it! Hehe, sorry Len but the prize is MINE!

"Well, lucky for you I just saw her over there!"

"Thank you Kagamine-san."

"Please, just call me Rin like the others. You'll confuse me and Len if this keeps going."

"Then I shall. Farewell."

Then…

Let's begin the operation!

* * *

"Hello Mikuo~" I sang.

"O-oh Hello Rin, where's Len?" he asked in a confuse state.

"Never mind him. Anyway what do you think of Neru?"

"Um… where does that come from?"

"Just answer it! Do you like her or not?"

"H-HAH, liking that stupid girl? No way! No way in hell! She's a barbarian! If any guy actually even looks at her then they'll need some serious mental renovation!"

This tsundere… well, at least I got what I've wanted.

"I see, bye!" I waved at him and went somewhere else.

"Sheesh, what does she want any way?"

"OI, Mikuo…"

"Hmm?"

"You'll need some serious explanations to do…" And so, the respected Neru came into the scene with a golden metal bat tightly gripped into the palm of her hand.

"Wh-what're you doing? KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH—"

Just like that, Mikuo screamed and runs away like a girl as Neru chased him as if she had lost her insanity. But still, seriously Mikuo… Kyah?

Huhu, I'm awesome. Thanks to Gumi I learned how to record a person's voice and play it for others to hear. And also, thanks to Gakupo, I tried to use others to scare others. Am I a genius?

I opened my orange cell phone and clicked Len's contact number.

"Is there anything you desire my princess? I'm your one and only loyal servant and shall always serve you if it's within my power to do so."

"Sorry, wrong number."

_Bleep~_

I closed it without thinking.

_Rin~ Rin~_

"Haha, what is it that you want?" he chuckled as I answered the phone.

"Did you hear that scream earlier?" I asked grinning. This is a small inn so the slightest noise could be heard in any direction.

"Yeah, Mikuo's pretty lame." He laughed on the other side of the phone. "So that's 90 points for you right?"

"You bet!" I puffed out my chest proudly. "How's your score?"

"50 points, just caught Teto off guard when she was on her way to the restroom. Screamed and fainted."

"How about the others, have you K.O-ed them yet?" I eagerly asked.

"Giving information to my enemies is not allowed in my book."

"Then write it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Only if you're willing to wear only an apron and greet me 'Good morning master' every time I wake up from my sleep. And every time I arrive home from school you'll say, 'Welcome home master. Do you want dinner or maybe a bath? Or do – you – want – me?' with the cutest smile on your cutest face. Take note, only wear an apron—"

Clicks on Disconnect.

I didn't hear anything.

Really I didn't.

Shut up will you?

.

.

.

.

Anyway, since Len wouldn't tell me if he had pawned the others that means he didn't. Anyone wouldn't tell where their prey is until they've been caught. He's merely teasing me.

The current time is 11:45 o'clock. Fifteen minutes until midnight. I didn't know more than one hour had passed. Usually I'll be sleeping around this time but my eyes were wide awake. It's kind of fun playing this game…

"_If I win, I shall seize your first kiss, Princess."_

Okay, I'm beginning to hate this game.

"I wonder where Teto is?" someone chatted in the respective room that Luka told me. No doubt it was Miku's voice.

"Maybe she's lost. Should we look after her? She's not good with the dark," now Neru was talking and the beeping of her cell phone was also heard.

"We should stay~" and that was Gumi's voice. It seems all of them are in the same room. If they only knew Teto had fainted in the middle of the hallways.

Now, how should I freak them out?

I scanned the hallways outside the room looking for frightening materials. Hmm… Doors, floors, ceilings, lamps, stairs, and… wait, does these things even help?

I began to scan above my head, there's an electric circuit.

Oh! This could work!

I feel like some robbers hehe.

Now where's the evil dark switch again? I remembered when I meddled with one of these and the entire neighborhood started screaming. It was quite awesome. Listening how they screamed in horror just because the light had been turned off. If I switch it off again maybe the history will repeat itself!

I raised my hand hoping that it would reach.

Ugh… I hate my life… soooooooo bad…

Greetings, just now the almighty Kagamine Rin had failed to click a switch just because she couldn't reach it.

"I wish the switch would turn over on its own…" I mumbled in humiliation.

Suddenly the room was enveloped in darkness.

"H-hey who turned off the light?"

"S-seriously?"

"Can you all calm down? They will surely fix this matter," all of them cried inside their room.

Muahahahaha the devils must have answered my call and turned the switch in my stead!

"Sorry to break it to you Rin, but I'm the one that turned the switch over," beside me, there's a smiling Len whom I thought is hiding in the shadows.

"Wha- how? You're practically the same sight as me!" I nearly yelled as I stepped back away from him. After for some time now I have deemed that staying less than one meter away from him could cause trouble.

"I got some help from a chair. So does this mean their scream is mine?"

"They haven't screamed or anything!"

"Then I'll just make them," he grinned and ran passed me.

"Ho-hold on!" I shouted and ran after him.

Len took a piece of torchlight from his pocket and went quietly inside the room where Miku and the others are located.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Miku started to gave a slight fear to her surroundings. Given that it's dark, they couldn't see Len who is sitting at the corner laughing silently.

"There's nothing," Gumi said denying Miku's cry. Neru just stood there quietly in full alert.

_Click… Click… Click… Click… Click…_

Len tapped the wall in every direction.

"Wa- what was that?" Miku cried again.

"There's nothing!" Gumi again denied Miku who was quite scared herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo," Len said quietly as he placed his torchlight under his face.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" all of them screamed except Neru who was running away as fast as she could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait… that's it?

Just like that...

he won?

* * *

Haha, Rin lost xD

I have to go somewhere so I'll stop here :3

Remember to click the review button! :D

Next chapter: probably Monday or Tuesday.


	12. Chapter 12: Doubts

Chapter 12: Doubts

Len POV

After three whole chapters I finally have a POV of my own. If you thought drunk people don't have a mind of their own then you're terribly wrong. I'm quite special; such rule doesn't apply to me. Why am I special you asked? Well… I think that's because I'm the main protagonist here! Hello!

Anyways…

I manage to win against Rin. If I count back my memories, this would be the first time I won. Rin was always aggressive when it comes to competition. Even If it's against a child she wouldn't hold back just because of inferiority. She always treats everyone as her equal, enemies and friends alike. To her they were an irreplaceable existence. That's probably one of the reason I like her. It's because Rin is Rin. She showed her best and wrong sides to other and was proud about it.

But if it wasn't for me, Rin would always be kept in the dark.

I taught her to make friends and enemies.

I taught her to smile.

I taught her to laugh.

"Len, I'm ready…" Rin said timidly. She stared hard on her shoe with a flushed face. She waited. She waited for me.

What am I doing anyway?

Giving Rin a slight peck?

Is that what I want?

A small movement as such isn't going to satisfy me.

If I could only earn her love, then that would be enough.

"Err… Len?" she looks up onto my face seeing why I was like a turtle. It seems she wanted this to get this over with. She doesn't like the position she was in. Standing there anxiously in a room where there was no one other than us. How she wanted to escape and run away as far as she could. But a lost is a lost. I won and I get to claim my personal prize. Even if it means forcing it to such extend.

"Yes?" I answered her call and she gave me a frown.

"Err… should I say hurry up cause I want to get some sleep? In fact, when will you be sobered again?"

"Whenever my princess desires," I chuckled playfully.

"L-listen here, don't – call – me – a – Princess!" She fiercely said in embarrassment. Now I know what her weakness is. Kagamine Rin doesn't like being called as something as cheesy as that but her face shows slight delight in it. So does it mean she's not being honest with herself?

Damn, Rin is so cute!

Okay, calm down mind.

Take a deep breath, exhale… inhale…

Wait, since when does a mind breath?

No~ my logical senses~

"Then what should I call you?" I countered her words smirking. "Honey? Dear? Sweet Heart? Darling? Cupcake? Cookie? Wify? Kitty?" and the list go on.

Ugh, I looked like a pervert with multiple fetishes.

Rin clenched her knuckles so hard that her skin had turned white. It amazes me how she could stay calm and still without saying anything. Her face was undoubtedly in deep shades of red. It's been a long time since I saw her so vulnerable.

It makes me want to do *** and **** or **** with her. Oh yeah don't forget **** *** and **** *** **.

I DID NOT think about those things at all.

Rin took a deep breath and continued what she did. She stood there waiting patiently with her eyes closed. I took a step forward. Our face was no more than an inch further. She stood there willingly with sweat drenched her bathrobe. It is summer and we did run around the inn freaking someone out.

I caress her porcelain cheek which made her backed away in surprised and swayed my hands around her ear which guided her golden locks behind her ear. Her cheek was smooth and soft. I watched how she tried hard forcing herself to close her eyes in awe. Rin is cute, that is a fact.

Then why…

Why can't I bring myself to kiss her?

I knew it… changing was hard.

My true colors are always visible wherever I go.

I don't need an alcohol to change myself.

It doesn't even make me any different.

Come on Kagamine Len.

It just a peck on the lips!

What's there to lose?

That's right none!

If you don't have the courage to change yourself then you're better off dead!

Oh please… I died too much in your opinion?

"Hey Len…" Rin frowned as I was hesitating. We were standing there unmoved for more than three minutes now so there was a reason for her getting pissed. "Will you hurry up?"

"I…" Seriously, since when did I become such a sissy?

"Tch fine… if you don't want to do it then I will."

What?

Before I could protest, Rin placed two of her hands onto the sides of my head. She forcefully pulled our heads together, hence, our lips connected.

"mff," I struggled, my eyes were wide open, still shocked by Rin's act. Despite of my continuous struggling, Rin pressed her lips hard onto mine. After less than one minute the connection broke away. How I miss the sensation even though it was a forceful short.

"There, I'm going to sleep," Rin exclaimed with eyes of a dead fish. She went out of the room yawning leaving the shocked Len on the floor with blanked mind.

"Ha… haha…" for some odd reason I began to laugh after she closed the door. "Hahaha," call me crazy but I don't know what to do, "Ahaha…" Rin just kissed me, "hahaha, you're really cute you know that… Rin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

"HELLOW WORLD…IT'S MOOOOOOOOOORNNNNNNINGGGG!" I shouted on top of my lungs which made the others woke up by surprise. "Cough, cough." Excuse me.

"Rin… I'm so going to kill you…" Miku muttered under her breath, "shouting in dead morning like that…"

"Wa-wait!"

"Cross-arm lock!"

"The right arm takes out the opponent's right elbow, and pulls it out while circling around towards the back. A rather perfect execution," Gumi explained as she flicked her camera shutter.

"Ow-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w," I yelped as Miku stretched my left arm out.

"What's critical is to tighten the hold with the knees. If the hold is too weak, the opponent will extend his arm and the hold won't work," Gumi continued giving her unnecessary warnings.

"Okay, I got it!" Miku answered and pulls out my arm stronger than the usual.

"Stop right there," Luka's presence came as she slide open the door. "You girls should get ready for breakfast. Those who late will have none," just like that, she shut the door back and went to tell her other customers.

"Yeah yeah you heard what she said, if you don't go then your beloved green stick will disappear from its plate," I grinned.

"Come on girls, the food is waiting! I need some carbohydrates, vitamins, irons, proteins and leeks!" Miku's voice echoes from the hallways outside the room. It's amazing on how a person's personality quickly changes just by speaking the word food.

"Give me an hour… You can go to school yourself Ted…" I heard Teto mumbled in her sleep.

"The bills!" Neru shouted in her sleep as she stretched her arms into the air. This one's having nightmare. Well serves her right I guess.

Miku and Gumi are already in the dining area eating their food. Should I wake Teto and Neru up?

_Growls _

My tummy's growling at me! I need to feed it some oranges or it'll gobble me up instead! As that being said bye bye to those who's sleeping in this room~

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and ran after them. The aroma of the majestic hunger antidote materials also called as food was around the inn's hallways.

Before I knew it, the hallways turned a racing arena with food as its prized. Speaking of prize… err… um… somehow I can't remember… I feel like I know it but I feel like I don't… ah~ what the heck… I'm too hungry to think about complicated stuff anyways.

"Lemme see…" Miku grumbled as she investigates the amount of food on the table, "… My nose isn't picking any signal from these alien-like substances…"

"They're called edible Miku, not like your un-edible green substance."

"I don't want to hear that from a person who eats oranges with its skin on."

"At least it's not green."

"This is why your feminine figures are…"

"You're no different."

"WHERE'S MAH LEEKS!" A voice roared along the hallways as the dining room's door started to slide open with a loud thud.

"Shut up Mikuo," Miku said darkly as she stepped her fainted twin brother on the ground. Did I mention Miku could resemble a monster in the mornings?

"Uh… what's the ruckus…?" Kaito came inside the room releasing a loud yawn.

"Help…" Mikuo cried under his twin sister's foot. Sorry my bad he's still alive.

"Ah, the piece of meat talked," Kaito replied uninterested.

"So harsh…" Mikuo barely said and went back to his sleep. I suppose he gave up and just went into his peaceful deep slumber. Well not that I'm relating the fact that he's being stepped on by his own younger sister could be called as peaceful.

"Where's Len?" Gumi asked still not taking her eyes off from the food on the table.

"Still sleeping, I'm not going to wake him up," Kaito said.

"How bad could it be?" I asked them after gulping down my important source of energy.

"Worse than Miku rampaging in the morning I guess."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Miku yelled still not taking her feet from Mikuo's corpse. I like exaggerating stuff!

"Why don't you wake him up Rinny?" Gumi suggested. Seriously, I'm supposed to be a year older than her so stop calling me that freakishly weird nickname!

"Eh~ why me!"

"Because of a certain reasons~" That smirk of hers certainly means trouble. Then again, I'm a person who likes creating troubles.

"Tch, fine…" I forced myself to stop eating the oranges and placed them on the table. Just like that I stormed out the room and went to the sleeping beauty.

And So!

"OI WAKE UP!" I shouted louder as the first time.

"Tch… wake me up and you're dead…" Len replied in his sleep. I know he's unconscious but he's seriously creepy.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted for the third time directly inside his ears. At that instant, he grabbed me by the collar of my orange printed pajama and whispered.

"Shut up," he glared sharply which could make anyone yelp and run away as fast as he could. But I'm not that kind of person, no I'm not. I'm one of those who are amused by his warnings. Oh yes I'm being sarcastic.

And Then!

"That was fast," Kaito laughed as he saw the big bump on Len's head, "as expected of Rin."

"So, picking up from last night, are you sobered Len?" Miku asked looking interested as she move her eyes from me to Len endlessly.

"Hah, what are you talking about, since when did I become insane?" He asked back in confuse.

"Looks like the effect had worn down…" Gumi let out a huge sigh. "Wonder why my recorder broke… tch… must be the rats…"

"Are you really okay Len?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, other than the bump on my head it's all fine," he answered not knowing why I was making that face. Well I'm glad he's okay again, I really hated when Len teased me all the time. Call me sadistic or whatsoever but I like to do the teasing than being teased at. I shall forever pray that Len will always be my toy!

"Hey guys, look what I caught this morning!" Luka announced merrily as she held a fish on its tail. It was ridiculously huge; the length was the same as my height. Wait, I'm still taller! I'm not going to get beaten by a fish! EVER!

"Lemme guess, it's a tuna?" Len asked sweat dropped. What's the use of asking a question as such? There's already been a theory that says that every fish that falls into the hands of Megurine Luka is always a Tuna.

"It's not just a Tuna Len," she grinned, "From its color and rarity, the one and only black diamond in the sea; the highest quality of Pacific Blue Fin Tuna." This is Japan right? "But yellow tails will always be my favorite." Luka come back to us!

A couple minutes passed. Everyone was busy eating their food. Teto and Neru just woke up from their sleep. Miku was having a fight with Mikuo. Kaito was sleeping at the corner of the room. Meiko had also waked up and is having booze loud and clear. Gumi was biting her carrot as she flashed her camera around the room. Gakupo was introducing on how awesome (not) an eggplant is much to Luka's dismay. And then there's Len and I.

"You're not going to eat?" I said as I playfully swing his favorite fruit in front of his face.

"No… not hungry…" he replied. Is it me or his face is a bit red.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Rin."

"What?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"Fuzzy."

"I see. Yeah, it's better that way."

"You were saying?"

"Err… No! I just wanted to ask did anything happened last night cause I don't remember anything!"

"Humnn… oh yeah you were drunk."

"Yeah, I mean I did?"

"Yup, annoyingly drunk may I add."

"I see… what did I do?'

"You licked my ear…"

"And?" Len blushed. Huhu so cute~

"Called me weird nicknames…"

"And?"

"Played the scaring the gang game…"

"And?"

"I won."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay I lost… tch…"

"Was that all?"

"I gave you a prize for winning… not sure what it is though."

"Good," he finally smiled and eat his banana.

Hmm… prize… prize… prize… prize… Oh yeah I kissed him.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?

WE-WELL… AT LEAST HE DOESN'T REMEMBER RIGHT?

He was drunk so he doesn't remember…

RIGHT?

"What's wrong Rin, you're kinda bit red?" Len laughed.

Yeah… he doesn't… should I be relief of this?

Miku POV

"Hey Miku did you steal one of my bottles when I was asleep?" Meiko asked.

"Why would I want to steal it? It's probably the inn keepers cleaning the room." I'm not going to tell her that I used it for my little operation. "Besides, it's just an alcohol."

"Hmm… no, it's just plain water."

"What?"

"Like I said plain water, I thought I'll need it if I dried my throat out. It's not good driving while you're on high you know that."

Wait… does that mean Len wasn't drunk all along?

* * *

Chapter finished~ *went to sleep*

Next chapter: Summer Comiket (Probably around Saturday. Exam starts tomorrow so the chances of me updating is slim. The horror! T.T)

Please Review! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Summer Comiket

Sorry, I did say I was going to update it around Saturday but hey! At least I finished my three pure science exam... ugh… that was by far the worst day of my life T.T

Well enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 13: Summer comiket

Rin POV

I LOVE animes~ Yeah sarcasm intended.

Hey it's not like I hate it or anything, I'm neutral about it. I just knew what an anime is not too long ago. Miku introduced it to me.

_Yesterday~_

"_SO… what is this anime you're talking about?" I asked her blankly. She just stared at me with widen eyes. Miku's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, not believing what she just heard. _

_Five minutes later… "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT?" Is this a normal reaction? _

"_Err… what is an anime?" I questioned her again not knowing why she had a sudden outburst. _

"_THIS," she took a remote from nowhere and clicked the button. After that, the only television in my house switched on. Oh yeah, Miku came into my house because… I don't know! I mean, it was a fine Sunday morning and suddenly the front door flew! No… literally… it really flew…_

_The television switched on revealing someone with large eyes and brightly colored hair on the screen. _

"_Now do you understand what an anime is?" Miku frowned. _

"_Um yeah… it's an animated story with plot of its own…" I replied. Am I correct? _

"_NO!" what? Why? "Anime is… a sacred invention created by geniuses in order to satisfy their viewers with moe powers. One of the essential needs in our life, it makes our life different by different discoveries."_

"_O—kay…" Can someone please explain it scientifically? Seriously Miku, can't you be more dramatic?_

_She sighs in relieve, "Is this your first time hearing the word? For a Japanese not knowing what it meant is a big crime. Punishment: Death Sentence!" _

"_Yeah- yeah," I said in dismissal. "So what are you doing in my house?" _

"_Oh about that… do you want to go with me to a festival tomorrow?" _

"_What festival?" I asked in an interested tone. Miku realized that tone and began to grin. _

"_A normal one," she replied still grinning. I don't know why she's grinning though so I decided not to pry into it. _

"_Can I bring Len along with me? Oh and the others too," I asked._

_Len will cry if I left him alone in that lonely house of his. There's this time when I went away somewhere unannounced he chased after me. After that he scolds me endlessly. I wonder why Len always worry. It's just the way he is I guess. But still, I was just going to the grocery to buy some ammo (oranges) for my well being. He doesn't have to yell or anything. _

"_Sure, the more the merrier!" she grins gotten even larger. "By the way does anything good happen when Len was drunk?" _

"_Nothing good I know of…" I hid my face behind my bangs not wanting to remember what had happened before. I didn't lie. There's NOTHING GOOD happened. Stop giving me those 'really?' face. _

"_Hmm… then why are you blushing?" _

"_Me? Blush? Never!" I threw my arms into the air and ran around the room trying to forget what Miku told me. _

"_Yeah, yeah… Should I tell her Len wasn't drunk all along?" _

"_What?" I stopped running. _

"_Nothing important!" She abruptly straightens her figure. _

_Okay this made me even more interested… "Just tell me will you?" I asked again. Seriously what did she just say to me? I didn't quite hear it properly. There's only the word 'Should I tell her…' and then… what? _

"_There's nothing~" she smiled. Sweat dropped on the side of her head as if she's in trouble. _

"_Whatever…" I narrowed my eyes. _

"_Well… anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Just wait here okay?" she grinned as she handed me a piece of paper to indicate where this festival place is going to be held. _

Awesome flashback ended~ And now I'm at this festival that Miku invited me. Sighs… I should have known why she introduced me to this anime stuff in the first place.

"Rinny are you going somewhere?" My mom asked from the kitchen as I stood near the entrance of my house.

"Yeah… Miku said to some festival."

"I see… Have a good day and don't bring trouble to others AGAIN," I felt she said the 'again' word firmly. It sends chill into my spine. Remember what happened with the road roller accident? Yeah, I receive good nice long friendly yet cold stares all day. Curses Ted for breaking it out.

"Yeah… bye, I'm going!" I yelled.

"Wait Rin—" Just like that I went without hearing the continuation of the sentence. "Sighs… I wanted to tell her that I won't be at home today if she got back… oh well, I'll just leave a note then!"

~:X:~

"Um… Miku, what is this thing for?" I asked confuse as I stroke the fabric of my clothes that Miku had given me earlier. When I just got here she gave me a piece of cloth and forced me to wear it!

"Rinny you're SERIOUSLY cute!" Miku pounced at me.

"Umu, this will sell…" I heard Gumi muttered as she took who knows how many pictures with that blasted camera of her.

"Isn't a maid costume a bit cliché these days?" Kaito laughed enjoying his ice cream.

"They're still moe though," Mikuo said. Like he even knows what moe means. Well… What is it may I ask?

"Okay Rinny, could you twirl around," Gumi instructed.

"Err… like this?" I twirled around as she ordered me to. At that instant she fell on the floor with red liquid around her.

"Sergeant Gumi… Be… strong…" Miku struggled as she closes her nose with two stick of leeks.

"Miku, if I died… please take care of my carrot garden behind the house…" Gumi coughed. "I pray for your survival… -dead…"

" Gumi! OI!"

"Wow, awesome acting," Neru said in monotone.

"Seriously, you need to lighten up there you know," Mikuo snuck behind her hoping to take a peek on Neru's endless cell phone screen. Of course, she wouldn't allow that.

"Brother… rest in peace," Miku said dramatically.

"Hey hey hey, I'm still breathing alive and fresh. Don't treat me like I'm dead," Mikuo woken up after Neru had given him a blow on the stomach.

"Tch.."

"Don't tch me!"

"Anyway," Kaito interrupted as he stood in between them, "When will we start?"

"After Len went outside the changing room," I sighed, "What did you forced him to wear Miku?"

"A character from an anime," she grinned.

"OI Len, aren't you taking this too long?" I shouted. He went in there like ten minutes ago and still had no sign of going out.

"I'm NOT going to wear this crap!" he shouted from the changing room, his voice was like crying.

Just how bad is this costume of his? Well it's not his since Miku made him wear it. "If you don't come out in one minute then I'll take a visit to your banana storage later!" I threaten him in amusement.

"Tch…" He opened the door in less than one second upon my threat.

Wow…

I mean he just wore typical cat ears, red scarf around his neck, cat tail and a blue ribbon that was tied as a small ponytail. But he still wears his usual clothing though. Len stood there with his eyes behind his yellow fringes in shades of red.

"Len you're cute!" I shouted and pounced on him.

"H-hey!" Len struggled. I felt his body heat raised.

"NO THIS IS WRONG!" Miku suddenly yelled on top of her lungs, her eyes shows mixture of being turned on and anger. Yes she's being turned on. "You're supposed to look like this." She showed us the picture of the anime character she spoke of. It wore nothing but only the extra accessory that Len wear right now. The title was _Magical Neko_ or something.

"Hmm… I feel like that birdie censored thingy is insulting me…" Gumi said as she inspected the picture with a frown on her face. We watched her shocked, Miku agreed with her and Len was freaking out.

I mean seriously? She wanted Len to look like that? If that the case then the whole festival would turn into a graveyard. _Here lies those who can't take the cuteness_ would be the sign in the front if that happened.

I would probably one of those unlucky corpses.

"Wow Len sucks to be you," I laughed and he frowned in despair.

"Shut up…" he replied still red from the embarrassment.

"So you're going all bare like that picture?"

"NO," He bluntly shouted and ran from Miku's clutches towards the sea of crowds.

"Tch he ran away…" Miku gritted her teeth, "Mikuo find him."

"Why," he yelled losing his patience.

"Please, I'll give you all of my stash of leeks if you do," she gave him her ultimate puppy eyes. Of course Mikuo, being the older twin knew his sister more than the others. He had a resistance against those ultimate puppy eyes of hers, but after hearing the sound of leeks, he chased Len like his life was in the line.

"Kaito, you'll help me will you?" Mikuo nearly begged. As Kaito was free, he leant his hand for a temporally help. "Okay, first we'll search over there; Len couldn't have gone too far."

Neru widen her eyes as she watch the two took off, "Are you sure they'll be okay there?"

"Why is that?" I asked her back.

"That's… the men forbidden zone…" She bit her lips trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's a place where no men dared to set foot on…" Gumi giggled. Okay, I'm still at lost here.

"Err… what are you talking about?" I asked them and they looked at me smirking.

"The yaoi zone," Miku laughed as she fell on the floor hard.

"What is Yaoi?" I asked feeling left out from the group.

"I didn't know you were this innocent Rinny," Gumi squeak in awe.

Neru took a book from nowhere and showed its contents to me. Wow, how I regretted I ask them what it meant. Two guys… one bed… and the rest are up to your imagination.

I raised the book above my head and smashed it on the ground. "M- My collection…" Neru's tear flowed down her cheek as she prayed for that poor indecent book.

"That was close..." I said to myself as I wept the sweat on my forehead, "I felt as if my eyes are going to lose its virginity…"

"Even though you were aroused when you were reading it," Miku teased me from behind and received an unhesitant fist.

"You were talking?" I asked her who was lying on the ground with my hand clenched tightly.

Well at least I knew why they laughed when Mikuo and Kaito went into this 'forbidden zone' they were talking about, poor them for being victims of those fujoshis. Mikuo… Kaito… on bed… and the rest is up to your imagination, LOL… NO MY HEAD!

"I'm going to change…" I whispered, "Where's my clothes?"

"Hid it…" Miku pouted.

"Well then give to back."

"No…"

"Give it…"

"No…"

10 minutes later

"Have you found Len?" I asked Mikuo and Kaito who was just come back from their search.

"No… hey what happen to my poor little sister over there?" Mikuo asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up…" Miku fiercely replied as she crouched down on the corner. Something never changes.

"Well… I'm going to change. I can't believe it took me ten minutes to force Miku to tell me where she hid my clothes…" Just like that I went into the dressing room as the sound of Mikuo laughing could be heard in the background.

I went straight to the dressing room walking faster than the usual pace. I opened the door and went inside, closed the door, turned the lock. I turned around and saw nothing but only a reflection of myself.

"Since when do I have such a messy hair?" I looked at my reflection and sighs. Not paying much attention, I faced back at the front door and began to undress. But still, my hair was really messy there… kinda looked like Len. Wait… since when do I wear short pants?

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Rin… what are you doing here?" A voice was heard from behind. No… my mind is playing tricks on me. There's no one behind. There's only my reflection. Well… it doesn't hurt to turn around so see what's behind me right?

.

.

.

(~-.-!)(o.o~)

.

.

.

"Len?"

Ouch it hurts…

* * *

Wait… Rin undressed and Len saw her o.O

Review if you really hope that was Len :D


	14. Chapter 14: Unbalanced Luck

Chapter 14: Unbalanced Luck

Len POV

It was a fine Sunday morning. A perfect day to get you rested after a hard tiring day. We went to the inn about two days ago and… well… I would be lying if I said it was NOTHING GOOD. I don't know what Rin is thinking right now. I just hope she doesn't remember what happened back there.

At least I secure her first kiss…

I hummed as I strolled down my bedroom into the kitchen to find something to eat. It was really quiet around the house, since it was only me living here. Rin sometimes visit from time to time to play with the instruments. If you were wondering why I had several of them around the corner, relate them to my parents.

"Len~ I'm here again!" A voice rang after the door knob squeaked.

"You don't have to come here every day you know…" I sighed seeing Rin played the piano as soon as she came.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was attracted by this musical stuff," she laughed and presses the key randomly.

I walked closer to her with an orange on my right hand and a banana on my left hand, "here."

"Alright thanks!" she pounced on me in delight pinning me onto the sofa and buried her face into my chest. "Hehe you're the best!"

"Whatever…" I felt heat rising up onto my head. "Don't you have some oranges in your house too?"

She looked up to me, placing her chin on top of me. Her face was so close. "Well… ever since the road roller accident I never found it anywhere. I wanted to ask mom where she placed the rest of it but all she gave me a smile. It was seriously scary…" She pouted. I lift my hands and stroke her golden locks like I always do when we were a child.

"Can you stand up? You're pretty heavy you know that?" I gave a light laugh.

"No way, I'm already getting comfortable here and you told me to get up?" she pouted and tightens her grip.

I hope she doesn't see me blushing… "Then give me back the orange."

By hearing that word, she finally gave up and did what I told her. "Okay- okay~" she stuck her tongue out and strolled back playing the piano with an orange on her hand. I was still on the couch unmoved. The warmth of her body still lingered on my clothes. I wish I hadn't told her to move over. It's my fault for being a chicken.

I sat up and stared at myself in the mirror. My face was red. It shows I haven't grown since I was a child. Is this a good thing, for me to remain the same forever?

"Hey Rin," I called out.

"Yeah?" she answered still playing over the piano.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, I almost forgot. Miku came over earlier and invited me to go to some festival."

For what reason is that? Damn Miku, there's always something in her sleeve. Switching the alcohol was bad enough. Actually I overheard the Hatsunes planning about switching liquid and thought it had to do with the inn's milk. Too bad it was just plain water.

Why was I pretending you ask?

I have to admit the look on Rin's face when she's embarrassed is too cute to resist. At first I just wanted to say '_haha sorry Rin I was just pretending to be drunk cause a certain idiot wants me to~_'. But seeing I was enjoying the atmosphere I forgot and went with the flow.

Wait… what if the others knew I wasn't drunk?

…

Nah… they wouldn't know it. Besides I broke Gumi's recorder in the attic. There's no trace. But still I wonder where they got the alcohol from? Damn… eat banana first think later…

"So do you want to come?" Rin smiled from the piano seat.

"Okay… sure," I smiled still thinking what Miku had in store for us. Well… whatever that is it's always means no good. "Where is this festival is going to be held?"

"Oh yeah, here," she handed me a piece of paper.

Lemme see… near a stadium… since when does a festival took place in a stadium… Oh damn…

"Rin…" I called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what festival this is?"

"No, she said a normal one."

Normal one… that's stupid… if only she knows it's the place where otakus gather yearly…

"You're going to come right?" she asked again quite pleadingly.

NO… is what I want to say. You don't know what happened last time Miku and the others invited me there. It was equivalent to hell dammit! They dress me up and then took who knows how many pictures. After that they made me entered a competition without me knowing. And don't ask who wins. Cause I regretted it.

Oh yeah they also made me sing Pretty Cure on stage—

Wait why am I telling you this? !

"You'll come right?" Rin asked me again. Those eyes… I can't say no to them!

"Alright…" I sighed in despair. Rin jumped and pounced on me like she always does. Now… should I tell her that it's not really a festival? Whatever… I'm pretty tired to explain anyway…

~:X:~

I knew it…

I really knew it…

Am I supposed to wear this?

Do people die if I don't wear this?

WELL?

Yeah I know it's just some extra accessories and you don't have to wear it in a dressing room. Hey I have my own space. I'm not going to let them see me when I place this seriously weird cat ears on my head. And what's with the red collar and blue ribbons?

"OI Len, aren't you taking this too long?" I heard Rin shouted from outside.

"I'm NOT going to wear this crap!" I yelled back. Now that was stupid. My voice was like crying when I'm not.

"If you don't come out in one minute then I'll take a visit to your banana storage later!" she threatens in amusement.

Oh no you don't… she's using my tactic!

"Tch…" I opened the door in less than one second upon her threat.

I look in front of me. Rin is wearing a pink maid costume with white apron. Ouch… the cuteness…

"Len you're cute!" Rin shouted and pounced on me. Me? Cute? Shut up!

"H-hey!" I struggled. I felt my body heat raised.

"NO THIS IS WRONG!" Miku suddenly yelled on top of her lungs, her eyes shows mixture of being turned on and anger. Damn she's being turned on. "You're supposed to look like this." She showed us the picture of the anime character she spoke of.

"Hmm… I feel like that birdie censored thingy is insulting me…" Gumi said as she inspected the picture with a frown on her face.

WTF... I'm surrounded by perverts!

"Wow Len sucks to be you," Rin laughed. As much as I wanted to run away right now, Rin in maid costume binded me beside her.

"Shut up…" I replied still red from the embarrassment.

"So you're going all bare like that picture?"

Okay that's my cue, "NO," I bluntly yelled and ran away into the sea of crowds.

Now what to do? I manage to escape but it's not before long Mikuo and Kaito went after me like last year.

"Isn't that the winner last year?" someone shouted as I ran past them. Oh no...

"Yeah, Kagamine Len!" One of them shouted, excitemebt was spread on their face. For some odd reason, because of last year, my repultation grows in their fandom.

"_Pictures of Kagamine Len~ Buy one free one~" Gumi shouted at the corner which was then full of mad fans. _

Don't remind me you stupid flashback!

"LENNNN~" and now they're after me. Half of them are girls and the rest are gays.

I ran as fast as I could through crowds. All of them warned me to go slower and not to push. Why would I do that? In order to get kidnapped? Sorry but I'm not that nice. And oh yes they'll kidnap me. Don't think I never surf the internet.

"Somewhere to hide... somewhere to hide..." I muttered under my heavily breath from running. I swings my head left to right as I ran. I don't know how far I ran. I just ran without knowing where I was going.

"I'm going to change… Where's my clothes?"

"Hid it…"

Hey it's Rin and Miku. Whoa I already round the whole place?

Change... Clothes... Hide... Dressing room... that's it, I'll hide there! Chain words never fails!

I trotted sneakly in the shadows careful for not being seen nor heard. Rin and Miku was still arguing, I took that as my advantage. Not realising Kagamine Len had slid past them, I went into the dressing room. Closed the door and sighs in relieve.

There was nothing but a large mirror infront of me. I stared at it. My reflection looks like Rin. I don't know why my figure shares it's similiarites with her. We're not even related or anything. We just coincidencly had the same family name and none other.

With that thought on my head. I took off my pony tail knot letting my hair falls onto my shoulders. It was an experiment. Just how far I could look like Rin. The length was similar and I wanted to make my bangs the same as well but without the hairclip it was quite immpossible. I looked at myself with amusement. It was Rin. I really looked like Rin.

Hell no I'm not going to cross-dress. It was just a face experimental.

I looked at my wrist watch. It's still early. If I want to get out of here unharmed then I'll just have to wait until the event finish. By then my existence probably meant no meaning since the competition is over. I sat there at the corner with my face buried in my knees.

Have I locked the door you ask? It should be...

Ten minutes have passed and I'm still waiting patiently inside the isolated room.

Still haven't finish... the competition I mean...

I must wait here longer...

_Click_

What was that?

I abruptly stood stright as I heard the door knob squeak. The door opened revealing a tired Rin. Her eyes were half opened as she carries her casual clothes. Wait... what is she doing here? I thought I locked the door. Why didn't you told me I hadn't locked the door? Oh you had? Sorry I was tired back there... Don't laugh!

I stood there not moving. My face was emotionless as I don't know how should I react. "Since when do I have such a messy hair?" Rin said still eyes half closed.

Wait what? Doesn't she know that I'm here?

Rin sighs and turned facing the door like she didn't see anything unusual. Just like that she began to undress. She unties her white apron behind her back and lifts the pink gown above her head placing it on the ground. Without the maid clothes in cover, her orange colored undergarment were seen…

Shit…

I'm not a pervert like a certain person. Call me stupid but I'm not risking my life just to watch her stripping. I turned behind showing my back to Rin. She still didn't realize I was there.

Okay… let's just go with the flow… my front is a wall… I couldn't see Rin…

…

Why?

Why the heck is there a mirror in front of me?

If that's the case then turning around for me unable to see her is useless!

I saw Rin's reflection. I felt heat all over my body, surely enough my face was tomato red.

Okay…

I'm going to call out to her…

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Rin… what are you doing here?" I blurted out and she stopped moving. Both of us didn't move an inch.

She slowly turned her head behind seconds after, "Len?"

Her eyes widen and her face began to heat itself. She's blushing, that's cute…

Wait no! Now's not the time for that!

I closed my eyes and quietly said, "Will you hurry up with what you were doing?" My face was still in shades of red. As I blinded myself with my hands, I heard the ruffles of clothes. She probably took my advice and hurriedly wears her casual clothes. "Are you done?" I asked as the room became quiet. There's no answer.

I guess… she's done?

I opened my eyes and found Rin crouching as she faces the corner of the room. She probably hates me right now… I'm doomed. So~ doomed… Now where's that hole? Cause I want to bury myself in it and stay there for… I don't know? Until I fall out of love? Pssh… yeah, that could NEVER happen.

"Rin?" I called out her name and she flinched. I can't see her face but her ears were red. She's embarrassed I could tell you that… and it's all because of me. "Rin," I called her name again.

I took a step closer to her and again she flinched.

Seeing her unprotected like this made me attracted her more…

I lift my right hand and patted her on the head. "Nothing had happened kay?" I comforted her as I smiled so endearingly. She turns her head to me who was besides her patting her head. Tears were at the corner of her eyes and her face was red in embarrassment.

"I'll get you for this Len…" She managed to threaten me. I just smiled at her.

"Hey you're the one who walked in the room. Next time check carefully," I teased.

"I'll still kill you…"

"Then I'll be looking forward to it," I laughed lightening the atmosphere.

"Don't laugh!" Rin shouted as she stood up. Her face was firm. I stayed laughing not changing my current emotion. "I said don't laugh—" she trailed off and laughed along with me.

I stopped laughing, catching my breath.

"Thanks Len."

"For what?"

"For forgetting…" she smiled with pink tint on her cheeks.

"Wh-whatever…" I turned my head aside, not letting her to see me blush. "Well… at least that's over with…"

"Yeah…" she stood up and stretched out her hand, "shall we go outside?"

"Sure," I smiled and gladly took her hand. Rin opened the dressing room door unhesitant as she grips tightly my hand. I guess she's still mad… or is it just embarrassment?

The door opened, revealing a group of people with glass cups pressed onto their ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err… hello Rin… what's up?" Gumi shuddered.

"We were just passing by…" said Miku who is also in the same state as Gumi. Neru tiptoe slowly behind them hoping not to get found. Kaito was singing on how great ice cream is great at the corner. Mikuo was reading a comic book upside down.

"Len…" Rin called my name, "Bring THAT out…"

"Yeah… I was thinking the same thing…"

"No…" Miku shudders as she hugged Gumi as if it was the end of the world.

~:X:~

Rin POV

Today sucked… SERIOUSLY SUCKED!

"Thanks for visiting~" the announcer said that indicates the end of the festival. Yeah you better thank me cause this is the final day I'll be visiting this place…

"Well I'll go home now," Len said and took off.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted after him. Our house is in the same direction so I'll just go along with him.

"Bye~" Miku waved her leek plushie that she got from the festival in delight. Gumi was sobbing in the corner, reminiscing back her dreadful memories. Well serve her right. You reap what you sow!

"There's nothing happened today right?" I asked Len who was walking beside me.

"Yeah, there's nothing happen!" he shouted smiling.

Okay this is getting awkward… All I did was screwing up. Curses me for not paying much attention before… I thought he was a reflection of me! Besides… why did he let his hair down in the first place? I really thought that was me! And also those guys… eavesdropping like that… tch tch tch…

Whatever… Len said nothing had happened so nothing happen.

Maybe after this I'll have a great luck? You know like karma. Yeah that's right! Humans always have a balanced luck!

"Well bye," Len said. That was fast… I didn't know we reached the house already.

"Yeah bye!" I smiled and trotted in front of my house. Hmm? There's a piece of paper in front of the door. Wonder what it is…

_Rin, could you stay in Len's house for the night?  
__I wanted to tell you before but you left early.  
__I have to go somewhere so… well…  
__Good Luck :D_

My luck is not balanced…

* * *

Review if you want Rin to stay in Len's house. Muahahaha xDDD


	15. Chapter 15: Secret

Finally I had the motivation! T.T  
Everyday sitting in front of the computer with blanked mind… and now… *sniff sniff*  
I hate you Writer's Block!  
Well anyway, enjoy! :'D

**Note: **_Italic for phone related conversation or Len's memory._

Chapter 15: Secret

* * *

.

.

.

.

Miku POV

The festival came to an end.

Some of the visitors beamed with youthful aura while the rest cried in despair of not being able to buy the limited anime products, although Gumi had another story. She cried because of the nightmare Rim gave her. Well she gave me the nightmare too but I'm the type that'll forget bad things easily, unless it's really remorseful.

"Checkmate!" I grinned. Currently we're playing chess in Teto's house. I felt bad leaving her out of the fun even if she had other things to do on that day. So paying her a visit and having a sleepover there was a good idea; except for Mikuo and Kaito. I had personally kicked them out of the house. No boys allowed, mind you. Teto's parents are strict on that.

"You cheated!" Neru whined for the third time. Three loses, three whining.

"It's just one of my talents~" I beamed, puffing my chest.

"By the way, where's Rinny?" Teto asked as she sips her tea. "Will she join us?"

"I was planning on dragging her here but Ringo-san told me not to."

"She's rejecting an offer? That's new."

"Yeah, it was surprising."

"Well this is her we're talking about. I don't know what's up in her sleeve but it'll bound to be fun," Gumi joined. "I think I'll call her so she won't feel lonely."

I don't think she'll accept any comfort from you though, correction, from the two of us since we crossed the line in the festival. At least Rin didn't find out about the doujinshi that I drew or she'll literally roast me.

Hehe, yup, I drew one!

Really!

I mean it!

It was a summer festival so it wouldn't hurt to draw one!

Want to know what I draw? Hint, RinxLen. Mwhahaha *shot*

"Miku nosebleed for no reason…" I heard Gumi talking in her detective mode beside me.

"I have a reason!" I got up, wiping my blood.

"She resurrected…"

"Listen to me!"

"Anyway, lets call Rinny~" she ignored and began to make a call.

"_Your number has been blocked for numerous reasons_," the cell phone talked, "_leave a message and you will again suffer what you did earlier._"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Then I'll be going to sleep…" Gumi shuddered and went hiding underneath her blanket.

"It's too early!" I shouted as I tried dragging her out of her hiding. "Wake up!"

"No way! I'm not going to experience that again!" her voice trembled; tears were at the corner of her eyes.

Looks like Rin gave her a permanent trauma…

"Sheesh, then I'll call her," I sighed and took out my cell phone.

"_This is twice_," the phone talked.

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Oyasuminasai~"

"Idiots," Neru stated with a blanked face.

"Then why don't you call her?" Gumi frowned after she sat up from her bed.

"Unlike you I already predicted that mine's blocked," Neru replied as she texting an alien as usual.

"Oh yeah? How did you know that?"

"I tried once."

"…"

"..."

"Um… how should I say this… cheer up?"

"Hey, mine's connected!" Teto grinned showing her just connected phone.

Gumi abruptly stood up and snatched the poor phone out of Teto's hand. "Hello Rin!"

"Can you make it loudspeaker?" I asked. Gumi nodded and switched the phone into loudspeaker mode so all of us could hear her voice.

"_Where are you guys_?" Rin asked on the other side of the line. Gumi may not hear it but there's a slight angered tone in Rin's voice. Someone had a bad day…

"In my house," Teto replied in her usual cheery self, "We're having a sleepover."

"_WHAT? I wanna join too!_"

"I did plan you to join but your mom said to leave you alone," I stated.

"_My mom? Why'd she do that?_"

"Don't know why but she was giggling when she informed us."

"Anyway, where are you now?" Gumi asked, "You're not in your house now are you?"

"…_How do you know that?_"

"Err… I just… knew! Yeah, that's right! It's like our mind is totally connected!"

"Apparently she installed a few surveillance cameras in your house," Neru smirked.

"Wait—"

"_Hee… I'll make sure to say hello to your cameras once I found them…_" Rin said with calm yet menacing tone.

"Forgive me princess! I shall never touch your lair again!" Gumi unconsciously bowed the phone in front of her which currently holds Rin's figure.

"So, where are you Rinny?" Teto asked curiously.

Rin sighed and answered, "My _house is locked, thanks to my mother._"

"Wait, then where are you staying now?"

Rin paused before she answered the question.

"… _In Len's house… only for the night_…"

.

.

.

.

How should I put this…

Upon hearing those sentence…

Gumi died…

"Miku..." Gumi coughed out blood as I held her staggering hands.

"No… you can't leave me now!" I replied, experiencing for the first time seeing my friend near death state.

"Can you relay this information to Rin?"

"Anything!"

"Tell her… I want to be the godmother of her unborn child…"

"But— I've always wanted to fill that role—"

"Please…"

"… As you wish, you can rest in peace now."

"Oh and one more thing, tell Ringo-san she's a genius…" Thus she left, with a smile on her face.

.

.

.

.

"_Somehow, the atmosphere kinda crazy there_…" Rin's voice came out of the phone.

"Really? I think its fun to watch," Teto giggled as she ate some popcorn that got out of nowhere at the sidelines.

"Same here," Neru joined as she took a picture of us, making it her wallpaper for the time being.

* * *

Rin POV

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?" Len yelled with redden face. Actually Len was beside me the whole time hearing our conversation. When I told them my current situation, Len suddenly went bright as tomato. Funny, how did he do that anyway?

"Err… cause they asked me?" I answered quizzically.

"THEY'LL TOTALLY MISUNDERSTAND US!"

"What did they misunderstand?" I asked with the same confused face. I have no idea what he's talking about.

Len halted after he processed my question in his brain, and began to calm down. Even his abnormal face pigment turned natural. "Umm… nothing."

"What's that suppose to mean," I threw him a narrow look but he just shrugged it off.

"I said nothing," he laughed lightly. "Anyway, it's getting dark. You should sleep."

"Treating me like a kid now are we?" I frowned. "We don't have school tomorrow so there's no reason to sleep early!"

"Didn't you say you're bad at staying up late?"

"No I didn't."

"Then read back chapter 10, it should be there."

"Tch," she mouthed. "Fine I'll sleep…" Len smiled in relief as I went straight to bed.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Bed?"

"Whose bed?"

"Yours, who else?"

Uh oh, Len's having that tomato red face phenomenon again. Seriously how'd he do that?

"You'll be sleeping on your own bed!" he shouted with his voice all trembling, "There should be one around here somewhere." And so Len ran to the storage room leaving me here as confused as usual.

Wonder why he's that negative on both of us sharing a bed? I mean, we always share one in the past. Mom showed me the picture.

Minutes past but there's no sign of him coming out of the room. I was never good at waiting. So I took a stroll around the house to see if Len was hiding some stash of treasures.

Before I knew it, I was in front of his door which resides his room.

Not thinking twice, I went inside like it's my own. "Sorry for the intrusion…" I whispered just for self-satisfaction.

I trotted towards his closet and opened it curiously. There's nothing much here, just his everyday clothes and our male school uniform. Without the owner's consent, I took out his uniform and posed myself in front of his full-length mirror with the uniform pressed against my body.

I really do look like Len.

With that thought, I took off my prized white ribbon and tied my hair in ponytail with it. By releasing the clips that holds my bang together, it fell between my eyes. I mimicked Len's hairstyle and started messing with my hair.

Whoa, there's a certain someone's twin here.

I feel like laughing.

I always thought our similarities were just a mere coincidence.

Well it is, right?

"_Zen zen tsukamenai, Kimi no Koto. Zen zen shiranai, kokoro wa ubareru koto." _

I heard a sound coming from Len's desk. Stopping what I was doing, I followed the music which was then guided to Len's cell phone. Strangely speaking, the voice that sang the ringtone was actually pretty similar to my voice.

Heh, it's probably just me.

That Len… he mistakenly set the alarm 9PM, I reckon it's supposed to be 9AM. I guess his hatred on waking up early getting into him.

In the middle of pitying Len on his bad habits, I saw a silver key besides it.

Come to think of it there's on drawer in Len's desk I haven't opened yet. I once asked him what's inside but he shrugged my question as always.

Yup, I almost peeked inside all of his belongings.

I stared at the key with mischievous grin and tried opening the never once before seen drawer.

A book.

A yellow book with blanked cover was inside.

With full of curiosity, I opened it.

'Curiosity killed the cat'

My father often said that to me, though I took no attention to it. When I'm this curious, there'll be no one there to stop me - except for my mother when she's in Yandere mode.

_March 27__th_

The book read.

Wait, this thing's a diary?

_I saw a girl crying unnoticed. I don't know her nor I have seen her, but I wonder why I approached her. I asked the girl if she was okay, she didn't reply. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat beside her until she regains herself. _

Somehow, I'm feeling kinda nostalgic. Why is that?

_After half an hour, she stopped crying. I asked her again if she's okay. She looked at me with redden eyes. I was beginning to feel regret, until she nods her head and gave out a smile. _

"_Thank you," she mouthed. Just mouthed, I couldn't hear her voice. I wanted to ask something, like her name or where she schools or other trivial stuff a sixth year old kid would ask. But before I could, she ran away, smiling. _

_After that, I walked home feeling disappointed. _

_I was pretty stupid back there._

_I fell in love with someone whose name was unknown to me._

Th— this is…

AWESOME!

Who knew Len had a crush! I thought he was pure but…

Hehehe…

Hohohoho

I, the great Rin-sama, had found another topic to tease Len~

"Hey Rin," Len's voice appeared in the room, "I sorted out your temporally bed— why are you grinning?"

"So Len~"

"What?" he asked. His face had the same expression when I asked him what did Miku and the others misunderstand about.

"I just found out you have a crush."

Len's face was again tomato red. For the last time, how'd he do that?

Wait… somehow I remembered my mother saying something about it… Blushing?

"H-H-H-H-HO-HO-HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Err… your diary?" I held it out in front of him, although it was then got snatched from my hand.

"Did you read it?"

"Only day one though. Can I read the rest?"

"NO!"

"Bummer… oh well. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Wh-wha?"

"You know what I mean! The one you wrote in that diary of yours."

"Trust me, you don't want to know!"

"Please!"

Len stared at me with anxious face. Sweat drops from the side of his forehead. Before he replied, he swallowed.

.

.

"You"

.

.

* * *

Hohohoho *Shot*


	16. Chapter 16: A Fraction of Memories

**New updates~ **

**It took a while but it was worth it. I made some interesting ideas along the way *insert evil laugh here***

**But before that… THANK YOU FOR THE FAV AND REVIEW. Really it helped me more than one ;_; **

**Anyway enjoy :'D**

**Chapter 16**: A fraction of memories

**Note: **_The memories are wrote in Len's POV_

* * *

Len POV

.

.

.

.

Behind that frozen face of hers, I wonder what she's thinking right now.

I wanted to know.

But will it hurt?

Confessing is troublesome as I thought. It's just like a gamble. You'll need to muster up your feelings. The more feelings you bet the more it'll affect you afterwards.

I like Rin, a lot.

I didn't confess until now, because I know it'll hurt.

"I know this is sappy, but, that's how it is…" I continued, ignoring her frozen stare. "So…"

"Sappy? Why? I like you too Len," she interrupted, laughing lightly. Cute… no wait, it's not the time. Considering Rin is denser than a rock, she probably recognized my words as a different meaning.

"It's not like you think…" I replied quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Then what is it?" Rin began to feel impatient. I'm stupid. Why couldn't I just be direct?

"I like you, okay!"

"Yeeeah? I like you too?"

"ARGH!" I snapped. Never in my life had I been this annoyed. No, I'm not directing this irritation to her. I'm just mad at myself for not being straight to the point! "Listen Rin," I grabbed both of her shoulder. She flinched, it's like she's afraid. Her body began to tremble in my grasp. "I hate to use this word cause it's utterly sappy and cheesy for a guy to say… I—"

"Stop" she interrupted. A light tint of red started to envelop her fair cheeks. "I got the idea… you can let go of me now…"

It hurts, I feel like crying.

"I'm not finish yet!" I managed to yell. Gathering my bravery for the last time, I said it.

"I lo-love you." I felt myself in deep shades of red.

"I—" Before she could complete her sentence, I pushed her away, letting my hands disconnect from her shoulders. I closed my bedroom door, trapping her inside. "H-hey!" she shouted as she slammed the door between us. "Lemme out!"

"Shut up, don't look at my face!"

"Why are you the one who's acting like a girl here?"

"Who's acting like a girl? I just confessed you know!"

"So?"

"Just stay inside! Go to sleep!"

Rin POV

The atmosphere turned silent after Len ordered me to sleep. I leaned against the door and let myself slid down.

What did Len just said?

If I had a diary like Len then I'd probably record what I heard or experienced today. It's not too late right? I'll just have to write what I felt about today. Who am I kidding, I don't even like to study nevertheless writes. Besides… Even if I had a book like that then it'll just a matter of time until I abandoned it unnoticed.

I'll just have to write things in my memories then.

Today, Len said his feelings loud and clear. I don't particularly know how I feel right now… Happy? Excited? Worried? Angered? Nervous? None of these were right. If I were to say, I'm 'blank'.

I sat there, leaning on the wooden door; the door which divided us from seeing each other. Truthfully speaking, I'm glad the door was there so I don't have to face him in my current self. Is this called ignorance or naivety? Either which I don't have to show this reddened face of mine. Sure he seen me in this state in a quite number of before but this time, I'm well aware of the situation I'm in.

I waited until no more sounds came from the other side. Footsteps passed through the eternal time and eventually, it vanished. For confirmation, I took a peek outside even though I already knew Len had left for good. It was kinda obvious actually. His irregular heartbeat was inaudible anymore. When we were leaning on each other with the door in between us, his heartbeat was loud and clear. He should fix that habit of his. I knew him since we were little so yeah… I know almost anything about Len that no one don't.

As I thought, no one was there along the empty hallway. It was the same as always. Walls painted in creamy color, wooden flooring which seems very nostalgic. Residence of the night filled the room in such darkness. Moonlight penetrating the windows only added less loneliness to the awkward atmosphere.

Much to the familiar inner decor, a lone book stood in front of me.

"A book?"I asked out loud, feeling strange on why a book was placed in the middle of a path in front of the room I'm in. "Was it there before? Of course not…" Curiosity again took over me as I took the book into my care and began investigating it.

'Curiosity killed the cat' I'm stubborn so shut up.

"… It's Len's stupid diary…" I frankly said to myself. Yeah, if I never found this thing then this whole conversation won't happen! The diary was important right? Then why didn't he hide it properly? He just has to put it into an obvious place. Those poor robbers would cry if they spent a lot of time picking a lock just to find out a man's secret! And besides, how should I know that guy have feelings for me in the first place? It's not like he ever show signs of it anyway!

Wait… signs…

… Thinking of it in a different point of view…

All he did in the past were kinda like signs right? Him inviting me out of nowhere for just an orange cake… oh yeah and also when he voluntarily protected me from that driver. Was that even a sign? If it was…I might want to pity him cause I didn't realized it until now.

Pff… he's not being direct alright. And you tell me I'm dense. (A/N: Oh really?)

Oh well… since this lonely book was placed here then he probably wanted me to read the rest of it. Smart guy… then he'll didn't have to fill out the information later. I'll actually kill him though if he said he misplaced it here.

* * *

"_Hey Len," Kaito asked with his hands full of cones, "Do you know anything about the transfer student?"_

"_Why are you asking Len?" Miku asked, narrowing her eyes._

"_Cause I kinda took a peek at the new girl before the teacher announced her officially."_

"_I don't know her," I sighed. What makes him know I knew something about those who transfers here?_

"_Really?" He asked again doubly. Lemme recall that, this might be the hundredth times he asked me that, and I'm not one to exaggerate. I gave him a glare that obviously means quit it or I'll pay a visit to your Ice storage later._

_Kaito blinked twice and a grin appeared on that goofy face of his. "Finally Len realized the awesomeness of an ice cream!" He shouted at the world. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot the idiot was immune to sarcasm._

_Miku snorted, "Try to find the real meaning Bakaito."_

"_Wazzat you leek monster?"_

"_You heard me Bakaito!"_

"_Flatly!"_

"_Baldy!"_

"_Shorty!"_

"_Um… you two… class's starting…" Mikuo stepped between us as he fidgeted his fingers "Onee-chan, let's just stop…"_

"_Wha-" Miku said as pinkish pigment traveled across her face. "Mikuo!"_

"_What?" Mikuo asked innocently as he began to worry. Much to Miku's dismay, Mikuo was a little cute brother who always follows her around. Oh wait correction. Mikuo was the older twin while Miku was the younger one. It seems that Miku was the one who ordered Mikuo to addresses her as such, even though she's not honest with herself._

"_No- nothing…" She began to calm down," Hah, rejoice Kaito. Thanks to Mikuo you had escaped hell for the moment!"_

"_Right~ Right~" Kaito sighed though smirked the moment later. "Onee-chan~"_

_Then Kaito flew across the window._

_I watched them arguing with bored face. Things which happens all the time and things which are abnormal are two different things._

_Miku constantly barking at Kaito_

_Kaito being annoying to everyone, especially Miku._

_Mikuo always stopped them at their tracks._

_All of those occurrences are normal in my elementary days._

_Except one thing, yesterday I met the girl which I foolishly fell in love. It hurts not knowing her name. Not like I'll be able to see her again anyway. I blew out my only chance just by sitting there with a stupid look on my face._

"_Everyone, please be seated," The teacher came as soon as the bell rang. "Where's Kaito?"_

"_Dead," Miku announced proudly._

"_Nothing strange there," the teacher smiled. I don't know if the teacher's a total sadistic guy or just used to the bizarre atmosphere. "Well, ignoring that one aside…"_

"_I'm being ignored! At least pity me!" The corpse shouted outside the window._

"_You're a corpse! Do your role!" Miku chuckled. Trust me, she chuckled not the usual giggling that most of the girls do. _

"_Miku, don't talk to a dead person. It's creepy," I joined. Miku nodded in agreement while Kaito sobbed in despair. We do this all the time, nothing to worry about. Besides, he's the one that got the guts to make Miku over the edge. Try doing that again and another one will fly through the window. _

"_Well then, shall we continue?" the teacher asked, everyone quieted down as he finished his sentence. "All right, as you all knew, we have a transfer student today."_

"_Is it a girl?"_

"_No, it'll have to be a guy!"_

_They all started discussing where they left before the teacher came into the classroom. Whispers were all I could hear. And none of them were confirmed of the truth._

"_Ahem…" the teacher caught the students' attention. "It's better to see rather that making false presumption correct?" _

_We all nodded and invited the peaceful silence once again._

"_Well, can you please introduce yourself?" He changed his gesture as a signal for the new student to come in._

_Blonde hair, her bangs were put neatly with the support of her while clips. Aquamarine eyes, fair skin, pinkish cheek. _

_OMG MY FIRST LOVE!_

_Ugh, I feel like orz right here on the spot cause I shouted that embarrassing word… even if it's only mentally._

"_Cute…" the class thought aloud. The teacher was obviously grinning. Yeah I know she's cuter than a kitten in a cup of glass but I saw her first so… yeah… back off!_

_Wish I could say that out loud but I'm too sane for that. Sorry if it made you fall down your knees crying._

"_My name is Kagamine Rin…" She said with a voice that 100% enhanced her cuteness capacity. "I like oranges… Nice to meet you all…"_

_So that's her name…_

_I want to take her home!_

"_Now that's settled with, you can choose your seat then."_

"_Wait—"Kaito crawled back into the window with an ice cream on his hand. Don't ask me where it came from cause I don't have any idea what're you talking about. "Are you related by Len if any chance?" Since your name is Kagamine and all…"_

_What? Come to think of it… What is my name anyway? Oh yeah Kagamine Len. Her appearances made me have an amnesia a while there. _

_If that's the case… Kagamine Len… Kagamine Rin… Is this what they call…_

_DESTINY_

_She have the same features as me too… _

_DESTINY CHAPTER 2_

_Ignoring my stupid self comment, Kagamine Rin acknowledged Kaito's question and scanned the room for someone who have the similar fracture as hers. A minute later, she stopped her head at my direction. Sure she have my eyes and the color of hair if it wasn't so messy but yeah, she looks like my twin. _

_I really hope she is not though. _

_What if I accidentally fell I love with my own twin sister. Truthfully speaking I don't think all of those restriction matters since I'm just a kid. But I heard the grownups been talking about those incident a lot._

"_We are not related," I felt my worries been lifted in a single word. We're not related, "Though I had seen him somewhere." _

_She still remembers. _

"_Hmm…" Kaito began staring suspiciously at her from the open window. That idiot, making a new girl nervous is the last thing we should do! And also, just get into the classroom already!_

_"Are you finished Kaito-kun?" the teacher asked, smiling. You too, please make him go inside the classroom already! _

_"Yeah, nice you meet you Rin-chan," Kaito smiled. "Sorry for making false presumption." _

_Rin nodded and stared at her shoes. _

_..._

_That Kaito... even if you're dense, I decided that Rin's mine._

_.:TimeSkip:._

_DESTINY CHAPTER 3_

_Rin chose to sit next me! I wonder if it's just coincidence. Well… she did said she remembered me Maybe she's just shy having someone unknown to her and wanted help from the one she knows, even if it's only a little? Like that kind of shoujo manga atmosphere happen everyday._

_The bell chimes to let the student know its recess. _

_It was strange break indeed, all of our classmates suddenly racing just to get the front row with Rin's desk in the middle…_

_Q&A time! As expected of a transfer student._

"_Where do you live?" – Around the area of course._

"_What are you favorite things?" – She said it when she was introducing her self._

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" – NO SHE DOESN'T. I just know …_

"_When is your birthday?" – Ahem privacy please._

"_Does anyone ever tell you you're cute?" – Well DUH. That's goes without saying. Oh wait, WHO'S FLIRTING? !_

_I just sat there beside her desk, watching her inside that center of crowds._

_She seemed troubled. Why can't I be the hero and kick those pest away from her?_

_Heh, I'm not that cool so please spare me from the thought. I could only sat there and watch her while answering their question in her stead. Of course I'm doing it with my head._

_I closed my eyes and imagined I was the one who were beside Rin, acting as her bodyguard. I wish…_

"_Rin-chan, where are you going?" One of those Q&A team asked. What question is that? I don't really know what happened cause I'm closing my eyes right now, immersing myself inside my dreams. Though if she did going anywhere then it'll have to be the canteen area or the toilet._

"_Len?" They again asked. Okay, why are you asking my name all of a sudden? I opened my eyes, founding myself surrounded by the Q&A team. Let's call them that for now._

"_Do you know anything about Rin?" Nope, this is the first time I know of her name. What, are you talking to me? _

_I felt a pull on my left sleeve. I turned around and saw Rin who was crouching behind me, hiding away from the crowds. The Q&A Team started to groan and pierces me with their glares. _

_Hey, I don't know what's happening either! It's not my fault she's behind me, eyes looking at me with pleads... tears at the corner... pinkish cheeks... lips pressed..._

_Ti-tissues…!_

_Come on Len, you're not Gumi. Right…_

"_You know guys," I started. All of them went quiet though those piercing glares still haven't left their eyes. "She's troubled so why don't you all leave her alone?"_

_Whispers were among them. "Do you know her Len?" One of them asked. _

"_I guess… I kinda bumped into her yesterday…" I replied as I scratched the back of my neck. I saw Kaito dancing with the word 'victory' on his face as he swings his ice cream on the air. Miku then kicked him flying which resulted into another set of arguing._

"_Rin, why don't you join us?" Miku grinned, "Seeing you already met Len and all." I myself was smiling as well. I lift my hand and pats Rin on the head. "It'll be fun." I reassured her. She only nodded and grips my sleeve tighter. With that settled, Kaito, Miku, Mikuo and I guided Rin to our meeting place. The other students were okay if it since we were the one who asked them. Because of our 'members' personality, we were known throughout the neighborhood. _

"_About time you got here!" Neru grinned as she found us near them. _

"_Who's the new girl?" Teto asked with her mouth full of her infamous bread. I might want to scold her on that when Ted's away._

"_Meet the new member of the group!" Miku joyfully exclaimed as she nudged Rin to take the stage; though it made the situation the opposite. Rin began to get nervous and hid behind me as usual. _

_Please calm down Len… you don't want Rin to think you're a pervert… Well not that I am anyway._

"_My name's Kagamine Rin, I like oranges. Nice to meet you," She repeated her phrase from the first time she introduced herself._

"_My name's Neru," She smiled for the first time in weeks. "The one eating there is Teto."_

_Teto gulped down her last portion and gave out her usual hyper smile. "Hello there! I have an older brother but right now he's on a field trip to Kyoto!" Rin nodded and blushed; the situation where someone smiling at her probably made her uneasy or nervous._

"_The guy is a year ahead of us," Miku took the role of introducing our other members. "Luka-nee also the same so yeah, she's in Kyoto right now…" she sighed remembering her favorite sempai was not currently present for two days already._

"_I heard we have a new recruit," Gumi appeared from behind the oak tree._

"_Yeah, I picked her myself!" Miku beamed. Gumi nodded and began to scan Rin from top to bottom. I did my best to shield her from the carrot devourer. "What's her grade sergeant?" _

_They're still at it?_

"_The roof broke…" Gumi replied._

"_Ummm… what the hell does that mean?" I managed to ask as Rin tugged my sleeve tighter. Miku looked frightened for some reason._

_Miku ignored my question and asked Gumi with a serious yet shocked face "You mean her cuteness level reached that far? !" _

_Agreed! Wait… okay I can't argue with this one…_

"_Watch out Rin-chan," Kaito mysteriously appeared behind both Rin and me. "When the wolf on the loose, it'll become quite dangerous for the little riding hood." _

"_You were saying?" Miku asked politely while stepping on the victim's left foot making him whimpers on the process. "So you're the grandma right? I'll better make you disappear first if I want to have my plan to go smoothly…" _

"_Well I guess that's all of them," I sighed as I turned around seeing Rin who still haven't left her spot. "You're okay?" I halted. Come to think of it that was the first sentence I spoke to her. _

_Gahh this is so embarrassing! She might think I'm a dimwit who only repeats the same sentence every time! Well maybe… but…_

"_I'm okay," Rin replied, smiling. I felt as If my heart were participating in a racing competition. The other gang watched us in silent as a tine of pink formed on their cheek._

_Gumi then stepped forward and asked, "Can I bring her home?"_

"_No"_

_.:ExtraLongChapterPlz:._

"_Therefore," Miku proudly took the stage. "Following the rules, It's my turn to do the cooking for today!"_

_Al of us froze. So cold!_

"_Psst, Kaito, what day is it?" I asked the unusually frozen guy beside me. Funny on how he never got himself froze when eating ice cream in the contrast to this frightening phenomenon._

"_I forgot today's Wednesday. It should be my personal holiday!"_

_Let me explain this legendary ritual. Each of us has to take turns on who got to make everyone lunches for the day. It was Luka-nee's idea cause Miku started begging on her knees asking her on how to get better at cooking. To make things easier she made things harder for us. Sure she got better… only if she get rid of that leek fetish of hers. Among those who stood on this Earth, I think only Miku would eat leeks on daily routine._

"_I've been looking forward for today!" Mikuo cheers. Oh yeah, I forgot there's another. Poor guy's been contaminated by Miku's devilish recipe._

"_Oh wait... Rin doesn't have her share now does she?" Kaito asked just to make the second bell to ring faster._

"_Oh, don't worry bout that, I always make extra mind you." She smiled. Heck she smiled._

_Wait, if Rin have her share then…_

_Rin watched Miku distributing her lunches with innocent clear eyes._

_I have to help her…_

_As a guy…_

…

"_Hohoho… I see you all manage to finish up my homemade lunches! I put an extra hard on this one!" Miku proudly exclaimed. I wish she knew her homemade lunches were deadly dangerous…_

"_Leek monster…" Kaito mouthed before he fell into a deep abyss once again._

"_What happened to you?" Miku asked him though he already dead. "Sheesh, I always wondered why every time its Wednesday you guys always fainted after lunch… Is it your hobby?"_

"_Maybe they're just so happy they got to eat your homemade food and they fainted in the process," Mikuo replied her as he kept digging his lunch. _

"_Could be…" No way! "Anyway Rinny seemed okay." Well duh, I did take all the dangerous part of the meal from her share and ate it… I must do it… As a guy…_

"_Rinny?" Rin asked her newly born nickname._

"_Yeah, since Len's Lenny so you're Rinny!" Since when did I gave you the permission to address me by that name?_

_Rin nodded and smiled, "thank you."_

_Ugh… cuteness overload._

"_Hey Rin," Teto started, "can we visit your house today?" _

"_Oh yeah," Neru joined, "I mean, since you're the new member then knowing you better would make a good choice."_

"_I wanted to ask Rin that but oh well…" Miku sighed, "Is it okay?"_

"_It's okay," Rin smiled. _

"_Then I'll call my parents first…" Gumi grinned. _

_I noticed her unusual behavior. "You're not installing anything in her house." I stared suspiciously at her. _

"_My stalker career has been discovered!" _

"_It was discovered from the beginning."_

_.:RinnyHouse:._

_"Welcome," A man with blonde hair came into sight. "Is this your friend Rin?" He asked her in a casual tone. Must be her brother, I know cause he's kinda young; probably around 18 or 19. _

_"I'm home," Rin smiled. I watched her smile a lot today but this is the first time I saw her smiling like that. It seems more refreshing and no nervousness came into her. "And yeah!" _

_"I see," he smiled in her enthusiastic reply. "It's nice to see Rin come home with some friends. This never happened before." _

_"Did Rin make any friend in her last school?" Miku intrigued. Ahem... I should tell Miku everyone have their own privacy after this. _

_"I don't think so. Her teacher said she was alone all the time." Rin's expression dulled. I want to help her. _

_"Don't worry!" I started Rin flinched and stared at me with her identical eyes. "If that's the case we'll be your first friend!" Whoa it just started. Did I say anything weird? _

_"Len..." Miku snapped. "I was going to say that and you just have to steal my line!" _

_"Like I knew what you're going to say next," I stuck out my tongue. After a while, an unfamiliar laugh rang across the living room. _

_Rin was laughing. This was the first time I heard of it. _

_"This is rare..." Rin's brother grinned. "I hope you'll take care of Rin in the future." _

_"No worries Rin-chan's brother!" Miku bowed, "You'll have our word!" _

_"Brother?" The man blinked a few times but laughed the next. "Sorry little one but I'm her-"_

_"I'm home!" a voice interrupted our discussion. "Hey hey, look what I bought—" I guess she finally saw us sitting on the couch. "Opps... I didn't know we have a visitor." _

_"I just got home mother!" Rin flashed a bright smile. Mother? But she seems so young... _

_"With some friends? That's rare!" She grinned like a teenage girl in front of a shopping district. _

_"I said that too," The brother of the family laughed. "And you know what they thought of me when we first met?" _

_"What?" _

_"I'm Rin's brother!" And all of them broke into a fit while the rest of us sat there in a quizzical manner. _

_"Was our thought wrong?" I asked Rin who as giggling beside me. _

_"Yeah," she managed to say, "Because the one you're talking with earlier is my father." _

_I see..._

_Wait... what? _

_I was talking casually with my future father-in-law? ! _

_Okay I was half kidding on the last question but it does seem interesting that way right? Pfft... fans... easy to understand..._

_"Anyway, since all of you bother to come here," Rin's mother grinned, "Why don't I whip up some of my creations?" _

_"Creations?" Almost all of us seem to ask. _

_"She meant her cooking," Rin's father laughed. _

_"I thought hard of that word and you just have to destroy it!" they argued. _

_"The word creation seems inedible," he smirked, "the classic word is better anyway-" _

_He flew. _

_"Well then everyone, please wait until I'm done~" _

_All of us went silent as we saw the mother disappear into the kitchen. After that we did nothing but let the father's unmoving body on the floor amuse us. _

_"It always happened like this," Rin nervously smiled. Unconsciously, I smiled along with her. _

_.:FlyingCorpse:._

_After the ordeal were all done with... We went home to our respective houses. _

_I learned a few things today. The name of the girl is Kagamine Rin, her mother's name is Kagamine Ringo, and her father's name is Kagamine Lenon. They have similar names with me but that doesn't mean we're related. _

_I don't know why but I feel safe in that house. A happy family which I never experienced before; all of these things were new to me. If I were to think of it theoretically, Rin was the first person who introduced me to these things even if she doesn't realize that. _

_"Len," Kagamine Lenon, Rin's father, started as I just walked to the opposite way. _

_"Yeah?" it's a mystery but I came to have a familiar feeling with him. _

_"I'll leave Rin to you in the future," He smiled and walks away before I could say anything. _

_What does that mean? _

_Is he approving my feeling of Rin? _

_Yeah, like anything that easy would happen. I don't have that much of luck anyway. _

_Shrugging the confusion aside, I went home like normal._

* * *

**4500 words I flipped. Must be the longest chapter I made so far. My average were usually 2000 0w0**

**So… um… yeah… review? *shot***


	17. Chapter 17: Before Summer Ends

**I was wondering when will I update this until I reread the reviews back and forth. Really you guys are awesome :'D**

**Chapter 16: **Before Summer Ends

**Note: As **_usual italic for memories  
_

* * *

Len POV

Rin is reading the journal right now. Having no one to hear my thoughts, I wrote what I experience inside a little book.

When she finishes reading that, what will she do? Answering my selfish confession would be the common thing people would do. But there's also chances she would ignore the past and act like nothing happened. Rin wouldn't do that. I know her since we were young. Never had I watched her ignore those who respected her.

I'm scared. Even if I knew Rin wouldn't do that. It still scares me.

Who am I kidding, confessions are always like this. It'll sure to hurt you in the end if you chose the wrong card.

I want to hear her answer but a part of my tries to escape from the thought.

I wonder what Rin is doing now? I guess my confessing gave her a trouble. I shouldn't have done that. Why did I done that anyway? We got a lot of time ahead of us so why now?

How did she get that diary anyway? I thought I kept it safe inside the drawer... I don't know where I placed the key though. I just can't seem to find it for the last few days.

And now Rin read it.

She's reading it right now.

How will she react after that?

Why did I write all those stuff anyway?

This is useless... no matter how much I questioned myself there's no correct answer to it.

I'm scared to know her answer.

When will this spiral feeling end?

When will Rin come?

I'm tired of waiting. This nervousness won't stop.

It hurts…

Okay… in order for me to calm down I'll just have to think about something happy…

OMG ITS BANANA KINGDOM! SERIOUSLY IT WAS AWESOME~ THEY USED ROAD ROLLER INSTEAD OF CARS! IF ONLY RIN WAS HERE—

Oh yeah… Rin…

It's no use… if I were to think something happy Rin would always come into the picture…

Devil (Hot) Len: If that's the case then you'll just have to think about her more. What's the use of forgetting her when you can't? Besides… Your mind should have more freedom than that! Let it wander…

Pff… well… that is true…

Angel (Shota) Len: That's indecent! You should know better that Rin wouldn't like that!

Devil (Hot) Len: Said the person who sang more perverted songs than me…

Angel (Shota) Len: It was master's fault dammit!

I have no idea what you two are talking about. Oh well… I'll just have to think about the time in the past. It's not like I could think about those kind of stuff anyway… rated T mind you.

Devil (Hot) Len: Good point.

.:{xXx}:.

_As time slowly passed allowing the new adventure to explore everyone's believe. For the last few weeks Rin became more accustom to us. I guess that's what it mean by just go with the flow. _

_For all I know Miku was there to guide us where everywhere we went. Heck we even went to explore a cave and some forest. I have to thank her for that even if it did cause me a few problems, oh yeah and also Gumi. I think they purposely tried to make Rin and me together. I don't know if I should be happy about this. Well… for the mean time… I guess I owed them…_

"_Good morning Len!" A voice shouted into my ears as I was waking up from my Sunday sleep. I still don't understand why people could get so energetic in a day off such as this. I mean, Sunday was created so people could slack off for once right? _

"_Rin… you're here again…" I weakly answered her morning call. Apparently, waking me up everyday had been a daily routine to her. And today was no exception. Sunday was Rin most favorite day cause there's no school, but still… how could she be all happy go lucky when she had that kind of mindset? _

"_Yeah, Mom said breakfast ready!" Well since my parents are always busy they had Rin's parents to take care of me. _

"_I see…" I was about to stretch myself up to be completely awake but Rin's stare caught my attention, "what's up?"_

"_Un… I just realized…" _

"_What?"_

"_Len, you're shorter than me." _

"_Ouch that hurts! You really shouldn't say that to a guy!" _

_Rin laughed, "A guy? I thought you were a girl when I first saw you."_

"_How would you know that? You were crying when we first met right?"_

"_Yeah… I guess I did." Her laughter decreased and her eyes were kind of distant now. I didn't really like it when she's in this mode. It made the atmosphere so awkward and I was afraid I would make a fool out of myself. _

"_Hey Rin, want something?" I grinned just to grab her attention. _

"_What thing?" yes she got interested._

"_Simple," I smiled, "If I were to get taller than you in ten years time then you'll have to grant me one wish." _

"_That's all?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_You sure? I heard that when someone short they'll stay short forever."_

"_Yup, I'm sure."_

"_Okay… don't go crying if you didn't win though."_

"_So you agreed?" _

"_Yup!"_

_I won, too bad Rin doesn't know that boys get taller around thirteen years old. Once ten years are over… I'll confess… yeah not a bad idea…_

.:{xXx}:.

Now that I think about it… I did made a game on that. Last I check I was taller than her. I can't believe I forgot about that deal I made. I'm sure Rin forgotten about that too. I guess… why I confess to her today had a meaning after all, even though I forgot.

Ten year had passed and now we're in the second year of high school. Even if I had forgotten the experience I once had, the memory still lived and it will resurface when the requirement meets.

I'll use that one wish today.

And that's what matters right now. I'll win this…

In the midst of my thoughts, the sound of a knocking door echoed along the lone guest room which was then followed by a voice. "Len?"

Its Rin… yep, that's her voice alright. The voice I always looked forward to hear in my elementary days, the voice I always longed for when she moved out of the neighborhood, and the voice that proved she's beside me. I'll never let her go again.

"I'm here," I replied, managing myself to contain my excitement and anxiety as I walked slowly to the door. "Have you thought about what to answer?"

"Somehow…" that was all she said. In other words, she's still wondering what to say. For my diary not to have that much of an impact, plan B I guess…

I quickly opened the door restricting us from seeing each other. Without thinking about the sequences, I pinned her on the floor only to prevent her from escaping.

I might be harmless at first look, but the beast in me will eventually take control.

Humans are a very simple being indeed.

Rin POV

Okay calm down Rin… like I could do that!

Le-Len suddenly pushed me on the floor… him on top… locking my wrist with his strong grip… nose not more than five centimeters apart… staring at me intensely eyes to eyes…

What would you do in this kind of situation?

Faint? I'm not that weak.

Fangirl squeal? The heck…

Scream?

"L-L-L-Le-Len?" yeah I screamed.

"Hehe, you're face is bright red. How cute," he teased, letting a smirk got over his face. What the- Len smirked! The shota Len smirked!

"Get off of me!"

"That's a strange thing to say. Considering you were the one who always snuggles up to me," Len chuckled. I thought it was a normal thing to do since I saw mom and dad did it everyday. Well Len was blushing hard when I snuggle up to him first but after sometime he got used to it.

"Tha-that's because I was the one who initiated the action!" This is weird, why am I not used to this closeness? Is it because Len was taking action? "Enough just get off of me!"

"I'll have to reject that order my princess." Again with this princess stuff, he reminds me the drunken Len. Did he drink anything weird just now? "If you agree to this one wish of mine then I might reconsider."

Sounds fishy, but I'll just have to go with it. His holds are too strong, I can't get loose. "Wh-what is it?" Hurts to say but Len's kinda scary right now.

"Summer's ending right? The time passes before you know it…" he smirked again. Scratch that, the smirk never left his face ever since the latest surprise. Why is he talking about summer all of a sudden? Is he really drunk after all? "I still remember about the inn event. You guys thought I was drunk and you had to follow one of my games…"

'You guys thought'

Does that mean we were wrong? He was never drunk in the first place?

"What are you getting at?" I swallowed before asking. Beads of sweat dripped on my forehead. As expected of summer, it does lives up to its name.

Len stared at me, giving me the taste of anxiety and nervousness. "The game that I'm going to introduce now, you better listen to it carefully."

I kept quiet. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't find the word. His domination overwhelmed me.

.

.

.

.

"Before Summer ends, if I could make you fall in love with me… you'll do anything I say. That is my wish."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I love making games~ especially when it involves the two~  
Len had split personalities… who would have guessed xD **

**It's short but the next one will be longer 0w0  
So... Please review :3**


	18. Chapter 18: Dead End

**Yay for once a fast update! *shot*  
Okay, after thinking a lot of stuff... I decided the story will end around 26 chapters. **  
**If you squint you could find 5 songs reference here... and none of those songs belongs to me... yes I feel like crying ;_;**

**Chapter 18**: Dead End**  
**

* * *

Len POV

Ah~ such a fine morning~ Birds chirping as it glades along the summer breeze, sunlight shining across the open field, children playing soccer in a very youthful manner.

Oh yeah I'm in the park right now… alone… walking directionless just to comfort myself. It has been three days since the game began and I haven't done anything at all. Yeah, that is bad… I mean really bad…

Rin always avoids me now and this time the reason was reasonable. I miss when she comes to my house for comfort because of the disappearing oranges she ate.

And now because of one action she's avoiding me…

Okay I have to admit that was an embarrassing thing to do. But what choice do I have? If I was to say that without further planning Rin would run away or lock herself in one of my many rooms. Seriously why did father have to make that small house to have so many rooms and still had a big interior?

Anyway, what's done is done. By the end of the summer I'll have to make Rin mine or there'll be no second chance.

Right… plan number one…

Pff like I had one in the first place… I even surprised myself when I pushed Rin on the floor. Not all humans are perfect in those kinds of stuff. Such further thinking is not in my league. I'd have to go back in square one if I want to make this perfect.

But I manage to tell her how I feel. This should increase her awareness. And by that, there's a higher chance of me winning.

Alright, I'm gonna win this! I, Kagamine Len, will secure my second victory. Trust me, when it comes to me and Rin playing games, she always took the last laugh. And now I'm in my second most important game. Losing is not an option.

Well… I may say all that but I'm at loss now…

"Hey occhan!" A very familiar voice was heard while I was being emo for my current temporally lost. "You have a leek to go with the crepe?"

Leek? If that's the case then that person could be between Mikuo and Miku. "Sorry ojou-chan," the crepe shop keeper replied in a very confused manner. "No leek being sold here." Ojou-chan? So the unknown familiar guy is Miku.

"Well… cheer up Miku!" another voice was heard and yes this one was familiar too. "Do you have carrots to go with mine?"

"Umm… no carrots either."

Before another sentence was heard, a pause was between them. "Tch I wish your business will meet bankruptcy—"

"HOLD ON THERE!" I quickly appeared into the picture as soon as I recognize the voice owner before Miku could finish her sentence.

"Whoa Len what are you doing here?" Gumi's eyes widen and so was Miku. It looks like it's just the both of them. Truth to be told I was hoping on seeing Rin.

"Nothing," I replied. And I really mean it. I did nothing but moping to myself. Oh yeah and thinking of a plan for mission making Rin mine. Yeah, I'm gonna call that for now. "Anyway you shouldn't make a scene here. The old man's kinda worried you know…" I whispered only for the three of us could hear. Gumi nodded but Miku just pouted.

Just like that we left the scene and went into some deserted playground.

"Um…" I began feeling a bit flustered. "Does Rin said anything about be for the past three days?" Okay I wanted to slap myself. Why did I ask that even?

"Nope, nothing worth mentioning," Gumi said looking puzzled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing," she replied still wearing the same face. "It's just that nothing is interesting now. I miss school already…" Well I want school to never exist right now. Why you ask? No I'm not lazy. It's just that when school reopens it meant the end of summer and you know what will happen at that time…

"I see…" I only sighed.

"Did something happen between you two?" It was Miku's turn to ask question. Why does she always have to ask a straight forward question anyway?

"N-Nope, nothing in particular…" I accidentally stuttered. A mistake there! I made a mistake there!

Gumi saw my mistake and started bargaining. "Tell me the truth or I'll throw this 'Len no bousou' picture with you wearing it around the school. Just like when I throw newspapers when there's an extra going on."

Are you trying to make hell break loose? "F-F-Fine!" I answered after a length of pause. Someone need to separate her from the camera cause your life may depends on it.

After ten hours of explanations, some fangirl squeals were heard which make the cute innocent children running to their mothers. Seriously can't they be more embarrassing than this?

"A-a-a-a-and then what?" Miku asked with swirling eyes.

"Please tell us dammit!" Gumi too but a camera was seen on her hands.

"I told you, that's it!" I half screamed, not wanting to scare another batch of children. Of course I didn't tell them about when I pushed Rin on the floor. Please… spare me…

The both of them calmed down a little but their thoughts were full of calculations. Don't ask me what kind of thoughts cause yeah I don't know.

"So to put it simply you'll just need to make Rin into you?" Miku reconfirmed calmly.

"That was the game…" I nervously answered. I never been this honest with anyone other than Rin so yeah, the nervousness won't stop.

"If that's the case; why don't we help you?" Gumi purposed with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Besides we're kinda free here…"

I haven't thought of them helping me. I mean, I made this game for me and Rin only but for an outsider to interfere… is this truly the best thing to do? But I guess the success rate is higher but I want to play it fair. "Um… sorry but I wanted this game for me and Rin only so…"

"Do you have a plan?" Gumi asked which had quite an impact; I kind of felt knives piercing me there.

"Um… no…" okay I couldn't lie cause my face shows it even without saying anything.

"Then that's that, we're helping you."

"You will?"

"Yes, you heard the answer more than three."

"Oh yeah… sorry…"

Oh well… I'll just go with the flow…

.:{-=X=-}:.

Okay… when I said I'll just go with the flow I didn't mean walking into a stalker only room…

"Hey, it's the RinxLen After School Fanclub!" Miku somehow corrected me. "Don't downgrade our status like that!"

"Shut up stalkers!" I shouted at her corrections. "We're at school right? Is this stuff even allowed here?" By stuff I meant there were countless posters with Rin and me inside the picture on every wall, video tapes of me and Rin as follows on specific days, picture collections of me and Rin right when we were small to this day, homemade figurines of me and Rin on each desk which seems awesomely real, Rin and me carpet, Rin and me table cloth, Rin and me calendar, Rin and me board games, and also doujinshi of Rin and me… made by Hatsune Miku—

What the heck she can draw!

Oh wait that's not the problem here!

Currently I'm in the remote section of the school that known to have unused classrooms for several years. But that doesn't make them the right to change the interior!

"Awesome right?" Miku grinned as some drools escaped her mouth. "We made this room when we transferred here."

"Yup, we are members of the RinxLen After School Fanclub!" Gumi proudly exclaimed.

"And I'm the president!" Miku joined in.

It's a group of stalkers who believes what they did is legal.

How did I get myself into this again?

"I'm going to report this to the higher ups…" I growled.

"You mean the school president?" Miku asked. "Luka-nee approved it right away since we're childhood friends!" I mentally slapped myself. I forgot who the president is. Wait she's okay with it?

"Yeah, in return, she have to be one of us," Gumi laughed.

"Wait she's also a member?"

"Of course!" I think my eyeball is half out now. "Anyway, back to the plan." She became serious all of a sudden. "Miku, can you search Rin's daily routine for today?"

"Right on!" Miku energetically saluted.

Stalkers… they're worst than me… I only stalk Rin in school and on the way home. Oh yeah and also through her bedroom window when there's no homework.

"I got the records!" Miku said as she waves a note book on top of her. Gumi grinned as she took the item from her and began scanning the pages.

"Seems like Rin got a part time job today…" Her grinned went wider than before. "And this time she's wearing maid costume."

Okay where's the camera? I'll charge into the I even if they won't allow me in. "What are you planning?" I swallowed before I could ask. "Is it taking pictures?" I hopefully asked again.

"Nope… we'll be taking it to a new level…"

Rin POV

I sensed something…

Something really unpleasant…

"Rin you're okay?" Neru asked when she saw me making weird predictions. Hey, I did felt something and it wasn't a mountain of oranges fell from the sky!

"I'm okay," I replied. "I'm just feeling that something bad is going to happen…"

"Oh you mean you're nervous about your first job? You'll be okay; just smile and nothing will go wrong." I guess that's right but some people might think I'm crazy cause smiling every time when you did something wrong is not going to work.

Okay that is one thing but the other is regarding Len. That idiot suddenly jumped out of no where and sheesh… and here I thought that shota's not anywhere that dangerous. Seriously what happened with my toy that I always play with! I miss Len when he got all flustered when I went near him. And now I'm avoiding him because of said reason.

"You're okay Rin? You looked a bit red," Neru said with her usual poker face while her right hand was busy texting an alien.

"I-I'm okay!" I said the same word again and went to find another customer to serve. Working in a maid café wasn't a bad idea at all. It helped me forget what happened three days ago.

"Ka-Kagamine-san, can you help me with the customer over there?" a voice was heard in the main section of the café.

"Hey, Haku's calling for ya." Neru gave me a push. I met Haku today. Neru said she's from another school and somehow they knew each other as they work. She may get shy in a lot of occasions but she's a good girl.

All right, nothing will go wrong today. Len might say all that three days ago but nothing unusual had happened in those days. I'll just hope he's only bluffing and luck will not betray me.

"Ca-can I serve you with anything sir?" I put on my best smile and greeted my first customer.

"Well hello there little kitten," the customer said with a gangster plus American accent as she grinned cheek to cheek. Her raven hair was tied in twin tails, barely touching the ground. She wears a black high school sailor uniform with red stripes. And lastly, she had eyes that rivaled with Ruby itself.

Although I did describe all that, the person in disguise was well caught.

"Is this some kind of a joke Miku?" I frankly asked, dropping my smile to exchange with a wtf face.

"Miku?" the stranger asked as she chuckled. "Is that your boyfriend?" Well Miku is a friend but certainly not a boy. Apparently I guess she's surprised her disguise was quickly blown and thought of a ridiculous phrase to patch it up.

"No you're Miku…" Stubborn as I am so I'm not losing this one.

"Sorry to say but my name is Zatsune Mi—" she paused… thinking of a decent name for her ridiculous disguise, "…Mi— Michele!"

Uwaa…

"Remember it konekochan," she added as she threw me a flying kiss.

Uwaa…

I feel like punching someone…

How did Miku get downgraded like this? And where's Gumi? Usually those two are always side by side teasing me and Len. But Len's not here… so they took turn teasing us? That's stupid. Oh yeah I'm kinda stupid myself for thinking about that. And here I thought nothing will go wrong today. Well… something is definitely wrong with Miku that's for sure.

Before I could ask again what is wrong with her head, a figure stepped between us. Even if the sudden appearance of the person had faced his back in front of me, the blond hair which identical with mine that was tied in a small ponytail was enough for a prove. "Wh-what are you doing with Rin you- you- Michele!" Len stuttered as he pointed his right hand to the Michele who somehow resembles a lot like Miku. What the heck the guy IS Miku!

Michele abruptly stood up and stands face to face with Len. He wore his usual everyday clothes with his usual trademark shorts. But somehow he added a red scarf as an accessory.

"Who are you to her?" Michele asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm… I'm… I'm her… friend! Yeah that's right, I'm her friend!" Len shouted which more than enough grabbed the other customer's attention. Even Neru, who was busy arguing with Mikuo at the corner, seems to take an interest. Wait, was Mikuo there again?

"You idiot you're suppose to say 'I'm her boyfriend'!" I somehow heard Michele half whispered to Len.

"H-how could I say that embarrassing line, in front of other people at that!" Len began to fluster. Okay that was a little cute.

"Shut up and follow the script!"

"Umm… are you guys okay?" I asked, still wearing my wtf face.

"Who are you to her?" Michele ignored me and went from the start. Wait what? Seriously practice will ya!

"I'm…I'm…I'm her… boyfriend!" Len shouted for no reason just to get on with it. I couldn't see his face since he was facing his back to me but his ears were bright red. Oh damn I wanna see his face!

"Is that true my konekochan?" Michele asked. I want to shout who the hell is konekochan but since I'm in the middle of abnormalities, things just different than how I wanted it to be.

"Am I supposed to answer that now?" I asked, holding from being red myself.

"Um… yeah… if you follow the script..." Michele said slowly.

I guess… this is why I was feeling strange today…

"Sorry but I promise Len that I'll reveal that answer after summer ends." I replied in a serious tone and bowed at them as being follows by the café rules. "If you have no other reason to be here then I suggest both of you to leave."

Michele and Len were paralyzed at my answered and ordered some drinks to kill off the ice.

Just like that the day came to an end.

Even if I did complain all that, I still took the game seriously. I will always win when it comes to having a face off with Len. And this game won't end like the last. I really hated it when I lose. Therefore, losing is not an option. If avoiding him is the cause him to lose then I'll just do that until the summer ends.

Gumi POV

Ouch… that was awkward…

_Kangae sugi no maseeji  
Dareka todoku kamo shiranaide—_

Opps sorry that was my phone…

**From**: _TextingChampion  
_**Subject**: _Epic Pairing get together mission_

_The movie suck _ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Neru POV

Gumi said she'll take it to another level. Yeah, I guess making a movie out of this is another level…

_Gocha gocha urusei  
Gocha gocha urusei—_

**From**: _CarrotDevourer  
_**Re:Subject**: _Epic Pairing get together mission_

_Sankkyu very much _( ; ﾟДﾟ)

* * *

**Thanks for reading! oh wait there're more in store! ^^**

******Miku:** If you want to join our RinxLen After School Fanclub just hand in the form by clicking that review button over there :D

**Gumi: **Dazou! :D


End file.
